<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tol Galen by Gwerinos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038390">Tol Galen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwerinos/pseuds/Gwerinos'>Gwerinos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The History of Tol Galen [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwerinos/pseuds/Gwerinos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>co-authored by Skulls Slippers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The History of Tol Galen [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preview of Part 3 of The History of Tol Galen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For thousands of years the island had been the last stronghold of what was once called Middle Earth. The world had changed. The world had forgotten them. Cloaked by elven magic, later aided by technology, the island stayed hidden until year that Men called 2020. Tol Galen had been found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The helicopter from Accumap landed in Withernsea, Yorkshire, England. “It happened again. Over Dogger Bank about 150 kms out. Shows up on our instruments but there isn’t an island there,” the spotter told his supervisor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, make another run and go down as close as you can. It might be underwater and if it is close enough to the surface that we are picking it up, it could be a shipping hazard.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the next trip out they concentrated solely on the anomaly, bringing the chopper down to 100 mts above the blip on the instruments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is strange, the ground is registering as only 13 metres below us,” the spotter said. “Drop down another 5 metres.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the pilot didn’t get the craft down 5 metres before something struck the underbelly of the chopper. “They’re shooting arrows at us!” The pilot yelled and pulled the craft up quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are? What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but that was an arrow that flew past the cockpit. I didn’t sign up to get shot at,” the pilot told the spotter and turned the chopper for home. When they landed there were still two arrows sticking out the underbelly of the craft. The spotter pulled one out and handed it to his supervisor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go over the video footage,” he said taking the arrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I agreed to fly you where you wanted so you could test your new equipment. I didn’t agree to be shot at. Find yourself another chopper and another pilot,” the pilot told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shelbey Franco looked over the maps that Accumap had sent to them. The video feed showed no island, yet there on the thermal imaging scans of the area, there was an island with what looked like hundreds of people on it. He was at a loss to understand how this was even possible. He looked over at his deskmate, Caroline Edwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seeing this too?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know how it is possible, but there’s definitely something there. What do we do?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shelbey frowned, turning back to his two monitors showing the different images. “We report it and hope they let us help figure out what’s going on, because I want to know for myself why something so strange is coming up on maps!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show them the arrows. If it is a primitive tribe living there we have to get it protect and quick. One person sets foot on that island and they could all die of something they have no immunity to,” Caroline replied. “Go to the UN’s Swiss office. It’s easier to get an appointment.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eldamir Tori was a Welsh Anthropologist. He looked over the arrows carefully through a lighted magnifying glass. “Hand carved shaft, primitive hand made arrow heads, natural feathers. Whoever made these had a great deal of time to spend on them. These arrow heads are exquisite. There are even runes etched into the heads. And look at the formation of the feathers. These were made by two different artists. The placement of the feathers is not just practical. It identifies who shot them, if you can read them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what you’re saying is that this was definitely created by some people with some craftsmanship skills?” Edward Lions said. Eddie worked for the UN and had been sent to check on the arrows retrieve from the helicopter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These made by whoever lives on Mystery Island?” Eldamir asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t the sort of info that you can keep secret for long and I am contracted to the UN Directive of the Protection of Primitive Tribes. Also I got an email letting me know that I might be needed for a First contact situation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nodded. “I see,” he muttered somewhat to himself. “Then, you have any ideas about this tribe based on those arrows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The arrows tell me that craftmanship is highly prised, that they hunt so they are probably not vegetarians, that they aren’t so primitive that they haven’t developed writing, that they have access to a forest, and enough mining skills to produce alloys, though exactly the composition you would need a metallurgist to test. But don’t do that until the runes can be recorded. The fact that they have remained hidden for...well, forever, suggests that they are extremely advanced isolationists. They have technology that has kept them hidden even from the naked eye. Aliens maybe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aliens?” Eddie said, standing up. “Is that possible?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that it was possible because, well, anything was possible since they had a whole island of people who had just come out of nowhere and was hidden from the naked eye. The facts were they had no idea how these people had done this. And there would only be one way to find out. That was going to be making first contact with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are we going? Will they have a hazchem suit big enough for me this time, not those miniature Asian suits. I’m 6’2 not 5’2,” Eldamir reminded Eddie.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, we’ll make sure of it,” Eddie said, making a mental note to check on the sizing guides for the suits they would be using. They needed everything to go smoothly if this was going to work out in their favor. Of course, if they were primitive enough to use arrows, he had little doubt they would be able to defend themselves should the need arise.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eldamir put his feet up on the conference table and lent his chair back as he drank the very expensive bottled water into which he had poured a goodly amount of whiskey. The others at the table were in suits and sitting as if they were in some highly intolerant posh school about to meet the head master. Eldamir was in jeans and boots, teeshirt and leather jacket. His bike helmet sat on the table beside his laptop. “What’s the plan?” He asked. “I don’t favour helicopter since they like to shoot at them. A boat would give them more time to get used to the idea that they are going to meet someone new, provided we don’t try to sneak up on them. That is decidedly a bad idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Director James Martin looked across the table at the other man and sighed. He’d expected as much and was not surprised. He glanced over and saw Eddie Franco sitting beside Eldamir and had an idea. He’d put the two together on this and see what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A boat is our best chance to get close to these people successfully,” James said and looked around at the other nodding heads. The rest of the group was in agreement it seemed. “So, Mister Tori, you’ll be leading a team with Mister Franco next to you. You seem to be the best equipped to handle the situation and I believe you are up to date with all the information we have so far. Pick two more people to be on your team, and we’ll arrange the transportation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should make sure that there is a woman with us. It usually represents a peaceful trading group rather than an attack,” Eldamir said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might I recommend Miss Danica Reinier? She’s versed in anthropology and quite a good diplomat,” one of the others commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve worked together before,” Eldamir said. “Who else is on call? Might be an idea to bring an engineer in case they really do have advanced tech.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Jamie Redding. He’s a little excitable, but he knows tech. He’s always fawning over the latest gadgets, and he’s from MIT in the States,” another one recommended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes it is always good to have an American in the team. They do feel left out if they don’t have a rep,” Eldamir muttered. “Just let him know that he isn’t in charge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James chuckled. “Very well, you have until tomorrow afternoon to requisition everything you might need or the trip, and we’ll schedule to set out the morning after that. Anything else before we break?” he said, looking around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just one thing. Make sure we get a Captain who isn’t going to desert us on the island. I might have survived the crocodile infested river but I can’t swim 150 miles in shark infested waters,” Eldamir commented. “No nervous Captains.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James nodded. “We’ll ensure we have a sea worthy crew so we can be certain that things go smoothly. We want information to come back from the island in a timely fashion,” James responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, just know this, I am going to hold back just enough info so that you have to actually come and get me to get the full report.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James arched a brow and nodded. “You won’t be left on the island. We’ll expect all four of you, and the crew of the ship, to come back together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie had been quiet but now he spoke up. “Are you sure I’m the best choice?” he said, a little nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’ll do fine with Mister Tori,” James said. “Now, go prepare and we’ll be on our way to getting this mystery solved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come along, Eddie, m’boy. Your first big adventure out of the office. If you get back alive you will have tales to tell your grandchildren,” Eldamir said. “If you don’t come back a eunuch,” he added more quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looked at him, eyes a little wide, but he didn’t say anything. He followed Eldamir out of the office, he guessed to go collect their other members because they seemed to be heading to the tech quarter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir pulled out his mobile. “Dani, pack a bag were going to sea. Day after tomorrow. Get your paperwork in quick. You know what they are like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani grinned. “Ah, thank God, I was getting bored of all this desk work!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll email you all the info. Got to go find our obligatory colonist,” Eldamir told her and hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came to the tech room, and opened the door. They were met with the hum of computers and the sound of keys clacking on laptops and desktops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie looked up, the intrusion rare and one that usually meant something was going on. “Can I help you?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Eddie. This is where you get to start being in charge. Earn your keep,” Eldamir told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looked at him and looked over to Jamie. “Right then,” he muttered. “You’re Jamie Redding? You’ve been put in my team for a trip to a newly discovered island as a first contact with primitive locals. We would like to have your expertise in case they have technology that is beyond our capabilities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie blinked and then smiled. “Wait, I get to leave the office?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you requisition everything you need because we don’t get a chance to go back for stuff that you’ve forgotten. No handkerchief? Blow your nose on your sleeve. No spare laptop batteries? You’ll just have to remember everything. Don’t depend on the internet working or your mobile phone. If you are freezing because you forgot a coat don’t expect anyone to give you one. If you forget your insect spray, you will get bitten. Dear God! Not only do I get a yank but a newbie at that.” Eldamir moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I got it,” Jamie said. “I’ll pack everything I might need. This should be an experience!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But don’t pack any more than you can carry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nodded. He smiled because this was the chance to actually get out there and see something in person rather than just reading reports about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get the info pack emailed to you. Read it all.” Eldamir looked at Eddie. “Don’t be useless on this trip. You are in charge so take charge and use your resources. That’s us, your people. I’ll see you Friday morning at the boat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie watched him go, then headed to his own office to come up with a list of things that would be needed for the trip. He usually packed light, so there was little chance of him being overburdened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday morning, bright and early, he arrived at the docks before everyone else. He made his way to the boat, the Sea Horn, to meet with the captain and the crew. They were supposed to be a seasoned lot, so he had high hopes for their ability and their nerves on this trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir and Dani arrived together on matching motorbikes. They pulled their helmets off and her hair cascaded down her back. Their packs were small, very small. But they seemed to be wearing everything that they needed in the way of clothing. Though Eddie expected a lot more considering the way he had been talking to James. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie arrived not long after Eldamir and Dani came up. His pack was a bit heavier, but he’d brought everything he thought might be useful on this kind of trip. He’d studied everything they knew so far well into the night, but he had hardly been able to sleep due to him feeling excitement about being able to get out of the office and do something that mattered. He walked up to the boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With everyone on board the Captain got the small boat underway. It was big enough to accommodate the crew and the team with a small medical bay and a boat for them to take ashore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two know each other?” James asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s my wife,” Eldamir replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie glanced between them. “Well, I suppose that’s convenient.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Eldamir replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In these hazchem suits we'll look like you are out of some sci-fi movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know what sort of terrain we will encounter. It’s in the North Sea so I’m expecting it to be cold,” Dani told them. “And by covering virtually everything we run less risk of breaking any taboos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nodded, looking over at Jamie who was dressed in casual clothes but nowhere near as rugged as Dani and Eldamir. “Well, as long as it works for us,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani looked Eddie over. “They might think you are a child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighed. “Yeah, I get that now and then,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir laughed. “We should go over the plan of action.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looked over at them. “First thing is getting into the range of the island without getting shot at,” he said. “Once we get onto the island, we have to locate the leader and try to communicate. Thoughts on opening lines of communication?” Edie said, looking over at Eldamir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will most likely be captured. Don’t resist and be careful not to get your suit torn. They will take us to their leader. That is generally the way of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any tips on how to make such a transition easier?” Jamie asked from beside him. “They’ll probably take all of our stuff, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, let’s hope they don’t break anything. Especially us,” Eldamir said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, they take us to their leader, what’s our angle? We come in peace?” Eddie said, frowning. “It sounds like a bad sci fi movie, but perhaps that’s the best we can do. We want to come with open arms and hands so they know we’re not a threat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hate to break it to you but that won’t work. We have to work at establishing communication. You start by touching your chest and saying your name. Make it simple. One word is best. Then is they show interest, we work on more words. Pay attention to what they say. It might be a case of us learning their language rather than them learning ours. Do not off them beads or chocolate or anything that you might have read about or seen in movies. Turns out that the American Indians thought we were idiots when we offered beads, and we got one tribe, I don’t remember where, addicted to chocolate and they started killing people to steal their chocolate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nodded. “Alright, that makes sense to me. Little steps, then. Show no aggression and try to communicate with simple words and gestures,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope they don’t mess up my tech,” Jamie muttered. He hadn’t brought a lot with him, just enough to do some tests and backup batteries for the equipment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You did back everything up, I hope,” Eldamir said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Jamie said. “This is all just copies of what I have back at the office. I just hope to add more data,” he said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Eldamir said. He sat down, put his feet up and pulled his hood down over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was several hours before they got within sight of the island only they couldn’t see it. The Captain reduced speed and steered by instrument guided by the information provided by Accumap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sensation of coming up on something that wasn’t there visually was odd, and everyone seemed to be a little put off by the fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, it was there, right in front of them and the ship’s Captain had to act quickly to prevent them from slamming right into it. They dropped the row boat over the side and the team boarded. “Got everything? We can’t come back for anything. Two of the crew rowed them ashore, unloaded them and left. They were quite a sight in hazchem suits and air filter equipment on their backs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait. Let them come a little closer.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The captain’s eyes were on the strange people moving on the shore. Why were they here? How had they found them. He held his hand up and the others waited. He wanted them to come away from the shore. It was too open there, too risky to his people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hated the suits but he supposed he would put up with it for the safety of those they were encountering, cumbersome as they were. He looked around to see if he could see anyone or anything. He waited, though, before he said anything. He wanted to do this right, so he led the group closer into the island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting a better look at them, Eldamir announced that the ‘natives’ were dressed in armor, bright metal armor with intricate designs etched into it. They wore swords and knives and some had bows stashed across their chests. They lined up as if making a path up from the beach to a door in a stone wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain gave the signal and the group was surrounded. Weapons were drawn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you here? You are not welcome.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The captain stepped in, addressing the strangely dressed invaders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie and Eddie both looked around. Now was the time, Eddie thought. He stepped forward and addressed the one that had spoken. He gestured to himself. “I’m Eddie,” he said, keeping Eldamir’s words in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain of the guard shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eldamir.” He touched his own chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Danica,” she said doing the same gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain gave a clear signal for them to come and led the way to the door. They shut it after everyone was through and barred it with a thick wooden beam that took two to set it in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir got a better look at the buildings once they were through the gate. It was as if a mist had lifted off the island. “This is no primitive society,” Eldamir told Eddie. That armor is at least 16th century and those types of castle towers are at least 13th century.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were led along a footpath where they had to push their way through pigs and sheep and goats that seemed to roam all over the place. One of the guards stopped to rescue a chicken that had its head trapped in a lattice cover over a flower garden which seemed to be a rare thing as most of the gardens were vegetables and all of the trees in that part of the island were fruit trees. Some of the gardens were walled with tall metal grill gates apparently to keep out the animals or maybe to keep them in. Eldamir and Danica were taking all this in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped at two huge wooden doors that seemed to open into the mountain. They could all have been knocked flat by a feather at the sight that was on the other side of the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain led the way, the others keeping the new arrivals close together. They stayed alert, unsure what these people might be up to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long walk through the cavern until they came to the end of the elevated path. They stood in front of a throne upon which sat a man with pointed ears. He was dressed in a long flowing coat buttoned tot he waist over trousers and the most elaborate boots they had ever seen. Upon his head was a crown of twisted wood in which tiny flowers of various colours were woven. He looked down at them but could barely make out any features through their suit helmets. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Your Majesty, we found these strangers on the beach.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What language do you speak?” the King asked in English. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie, who had remained utterly quiet until this time swallowed and spoke. “We speak English,” he said. He was rather surprised to hear their language from this person. He turned toward Eldamir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“English?” the King asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nodded. “Yes, that is the language you are speaking, and the one that we speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learnt from a sailor who washed up on our shore during one of your wars,” the King replied. “Surrender your weapons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards moved to be ready to take any weapons. The King’s tone was clear though they did not know the words he spoke. The Captain eyed the things they carried. He looked at his king. “They are not weapons I have seen before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take them to the armory,” he replied in their own language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain nodded and the guards advanced taking anything they were holding or carrying from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, my laptop…” He was stopped by Eldamir’s hand on his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie let them take his pack. “You’ll find no weapons, only equipment,” he said, hoping that Dani and Eldamir hadn’t brought any weapons with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King walked gracefully down the stairs to get a better look at them. “Are you responsible for the invasion of Tol Galen by the flying ship?” He made a motion with his finger to represent the swirling blades of the helicopter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not personally,” Eddie explained. “The flying ship as you say was someone else, but they saw your island with their instruments. They could not see it with their eyes, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s magic,” the king said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie blinked in surprise. “Magic?” Surely he meant some kind of technology. Magic wasn’t real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king stopped in front of Eldamir. “You are a descendant of King Ellessar of Gondor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie glanced over at Eldamir and shrugged. He had no idea what king he was talking about nor where this Gondor was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feet made no noise as she appeared by the throne looking down where the group stood. Her dress was green, her hair red with elaborate braids in it. An ornate circlet sat atop her head. She watched them for a moment before coming down about half way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir had no idea what the king was talking about. “Not that I know of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you, I suppose you do not know if you are descended from Queen Arwen?” the King asked Danica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she heard him talk, she moved down the rest of the way to stand beside him. She inspected those he was talking to. It was uncanny. She felt as if she were looking into the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Queen, Tauriel Mryn Galen,” the King said. “I am King Legolas. What are you called?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Introductions were made. “Sit,” the King said indicating what was apparently benches either side of the small platform they were on. “Now tell me, why are you so interested in our tiny island?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their equipment had been taken away. The rest of the guards, including the captain, surrounded the area. Tauriel stayed at her husband’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other and then at the elves. No one was entirely sure where to begin or who should start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled as the woman seemed to take the initiative and speak first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found it as an anomaly. We, as researchers were interested in the cause. We found arrows in our helicopter and knew it meant people. Our job is to research such things.” Danica began. “We have taken precautions like our suits so that we do not inadvertently bring illness or such to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not get ill. So you can remove them if you wish,” Legolas said. “You are all human?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded. Eldamir cleared his throat. “What do you call yourselves?” No one removed their suits as they could not be sure that they would not bring some illness in. The outside world had a lot of things they would have never been exposed to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel frowned and looked at Legolas before looking back at the man. “Did he not hear our names?” She spoke in Silvan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he does not mean that,” he replied in Silvan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are elves and mortals, a race of people who have a mixture of elf, human, and dwarf” he told them in English.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party looked back and forth at each other. It was as if they had walked into a fairytale of some kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you call this place?” Eldamir asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Tol Galen. Green Island in your language.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica was fascinated. It took a great deal not to get up and inspect them. Eldamir could sense her excitement. He put a hand out to gently tell her to relax. “How old is this place?” He could almost feel the answer in his soul. The seat below him seemed to radiate time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Greenwood was many thousands of years old before it became an island, about five millennia ago. A great wave came from the sea and flooded much of the land and cut us off from the rest of Middle Earth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, the humans looked at each other. “So just to bring things back, you said this place can’t be seen because of magic? What exactly do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s magic,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie snorted and then chuckled. This man...king spoke as if magic were a matter of fact and not fiction. “No really. There has to be something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why so many of you?” Tauriel asked. She was looking them over. “Why did you bring the things you did? Are they weapons to do us harm? Are you attempting to expose us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Danica and I are anthropologists. We study primitive tribes,” Eldamir replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked insulted. “Primitive? Us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shot arrows at the helicopter. That is a primitive weapon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes grew stormy. “Our arrows are primitive? I will have you know they are the finest crafted arrows.” Her anger was starting to show. “When a weapon is good one does not forsake it. I know for certain that ours are very, very good.” She had been trying so hard to keep calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet they are still arrows,” Eldamir replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you shot at us with guns then you would not be considered primitive,” Eldamir told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is guns?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie put his hands out and shrugged. “Guns. Bang, bang...shoot you down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir put a hand up to Eddie. “Metal machines that fire a hard projectile very fast and at great force. A technological advance in war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel felt a sense of dread in her stomach. “Why would that make us less primitive? We have metal work here. We have the weapons we need to hunt. There is no war here.” Her hand went to Legolas’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have other machines,” Eldamir told them. “We call societies without such technology primitive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel frowned and looked to Legolas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas’ expression changed to serious. “Bring their machines back here,” he ordered in Silvan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few of the guards left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What language is that?” Eddie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is called Silvan. All here learn it,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silvan.” Danica let the word roll over her tongue. “And you speak English as well. What other languages are spoken here? I noticed the guardians do not speak english”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards returned with their packs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only Tauriel and I speak your language. Other languages have fallen out of use. Though I still read Sindar, Common, Khuzdul, Tengwar, Quenya, Noldorin, and Gnomish. There is no one left to speak them to. Show me what is technology.” With a signal from Legolas the guard put arrows to bows, pointing them at the team. “If you touch a weapon, my guards will kill you before you can take breath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie was nervous. He looked around at the arrows pointing at them as he crouched down to open the packs. It was slow, deliberate movements so they could see he wasn’t doing anything strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas crouched to see the things in more detail. His garb flared out about him in a decidedly unnatural and magical way that only photographers could achieve in photoshoots. “What is this?” Legolas asked pointing to the laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-Laptop. Computer. Keeps information.” Jamie stated. He started to lift it from the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie was staring at Tauriel. “You speak our language.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her green eyes fell on him. “That has been stated already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiled sheepishly, “I have never seen anyone like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like me or like us?” Tauriel cocked her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no one like her. You humans have killed them all,” Legolas said without even turning. He looked surprised when Jamie turned on the laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are no other females?” Eddie was confused. He looked the guards over. “There is another female. We are not responsible for deaths here. We didn’t even know you were here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir and Danica said nothing. They were taking everything in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a time when our people were many thousand tenfold living across thousands of miles of land, until the age of humans came upon us. It was glorious in the beginning,” Legolas said. He had taken the laptop from Jamie and was reading the opening page. He typed into the search box and a dossier on Eldamir appeared on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have used a laptop before?” Jamie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but it seems to be easy to operate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel began to circle the group. She was looking over each of them, trying to see past the suits. Her eyes fell on Eldamir and then Danica. She switched to Sindar so the guards would not understand. “They look so much like them. It is uncanny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand what you mean by no one like her. I see men and women in your group. Do you mean because she is your queen?” Eddie was frowning. Eldarmir nudged him in the hopes of getting him to stop talking. It wasn’t his job to ask questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean the forest nymphs. They are all gone. Humans cut down the trees and killed them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes fell on Tauriel as she walked around them. Jamie was the first to speak. “What is a forest nymph?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir and Danica exchanged glances. “Now is not the time for such questions…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the races that humans have killed,” Legolas said. “This is an interesting machine. What powers it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie shook his head. “A battery. There is power stored in it and when it dies, I plug it in and charge it up again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel frowned, “Plug it in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are bigger machines that produce the power and I plug this into a socket which charges the battery. “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Legolas snapped the laptop closed and handed it back to Jamie. “We want none of your machines here. Remove your helmets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel gestured to the guards and they moved, grabbing all the packs and taking them away once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group looked around at each other. Legolas’ outburst had caused all of their hearts to beat faster. Eldamir was the first to move. He took off his helmet and put it under his arm. He tipped his head to the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie fumbled with his. He was still close to Legolas and was the most on edge. He had been certain he was going to die. He got it off but dropped it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie took his off and then stood, approaching Tauriel. “We need those - “ The guards immediately stepped in front to block his movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica took her helmet off and shook out her hair lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the king, my husband says he does not want the machines here than they are not welcome. Do not anger him. To do so will incur my anger.” Green eyes flashed dangerously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to anger the queen. She has not had any orcs to hunt for a very long time,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Orcs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They really do look like them,” Legolas commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Orcs were terrible, twisted creatures.” Tauriel said as she moved to stand at Legolas’ side. “I enjoyed hunting them down and wiping them from the land.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans looked at each other then at the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have come to learn about you, this island and the people.” Eldamir said. “We do not wish to cause any harm or issues.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not wish it but you will. It is in the nature of humans. It has cost us a great deal to keep our air clean these past few years. I know not what fell creatures you are fighting but they are trying to suck the very air from your lungs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “Yes, humans have hurt the land. We burn things for fuel that cause pollution in the air.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica stepped to Eldamir’s side. “Here, now. We will do no harm. Eldamir and I are in charge and we promise the others will do nothing to harm anyone here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your presence harms us,” Legolas said. “But it cannot be helped. We can no longer hide from you. But we would learn of your world so that we may better protect ourselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded, “I understand you feel that way but we can help you understand the world and we can help you become a part of it if that is what you wish. It is what we do, Danica and I. We study people, ancient worlds and we put the pieces together to teach the modern world about the history around them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, he is part of a government. He can help navigate things. Jamie, he is an engineer and works with the machines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have no machines of this sort here.” Legolas signalled the guards and they surrounded Eddie and Jamie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men looked panicked. They put their hands up as if showing they were not a danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remove them,” Legolas said. “I will speak to Eldamir and Danica.” Legolas led the way down from the that platform to another where a table was set with fresh food.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards took the protesting pair away. Tauriel was at her husband’s back, following him. Eldamir and Danica followed. “Will they be alright? You won’t hurt them will you?” Danica asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will be safely detained in the dungeon. No harm will come to them. We are not savages. At one time we were all that was wise and respected on Earth. Then the humans grew in number and were not wise enough to know when they should listen. Their ignorance spread and we retreated. Gone were the days of the King and instead Men became animals.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat at the table and a servant poured wine into a highly decorated metal goblet. “Sit eat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel sat. Wine was poured for her as well. Her hand rested on Legolas’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir held the chair for Danica to sit before sitting himself. “Why us and not them? They are with us. None of us are here to anything more than research and learn about you, the island. This place is quite something. The land...this cave...the trees… We only wish to help and to learn. Our men should not be locked up. They have not done anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie is a spy. He looks for our weaknesses to exploit them. Jamie is only interested in his machines. You are interested in us. And I thought perhaps that you would like to know something of your ancestors.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A spy? No, he is a representative of the United Nations. He is not a spy. Jamie, his job is the machines. He is to record what we learn here.” Danica frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are interested as you as a people, as a race are unknown to the modern world.” Eldamir, tilted his head. His eyes moved to Tauriel. “Your people, we can learn much from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danica licked her lips. “I do not wish to insult you but we both know our family lines very well. It is an interest to us, ancient history. We can both trace our lineage as far back as possible in human history. I do not think there is much you can tell us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel chuckled. “As far back as possible in human history…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you of your ancestors of 16000 winters past,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair looked at each other and frowned. “If you have been here this whole time how can you know our ancestors? We have never heard of this place. I would think someone would have spoken about this place.” Danica said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were not always a simple island. The Greenwood was once vast and beautiful. Now we sustain this place, preserve it.” Tauriel took a sip of her wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You share a common past long ago. I doubt you can trace your history so far back. Humans lost their ability to write for a few thousand years before you developed it again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked surprised and curious. Neither had eaten or drank anything yet. Tauriel gestured and the servants filled plates for the guests and placed them in front of them as if encouraging them to eat. Their glasses sat filled and waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat. We know that humans require to eat often.” Legolas served himself from the hot meat and potatoes. “This root is particularly nice with tomato sauce and the flesh of sheep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel sipped her wine but did not eat at first. Eldamir looked at the plate. “It looks wonderful.” He took a bite. A smile appeared. “It tastes wonderful too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica took a sip of her wine. Tauriel saw the slight tremble in the woman’s hand. The woman then took a bite of her plate. Only then did Tauriel begin to pick at some food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How have you managed to keep everyone fed here? Do you have farms? Being surrounded by water it must be hard to keep the crops growing well. The sea water is not good for growing good, strong crops or plants in general.” Eldamir asked between bites of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The forest belongs to Tauriel, it sustains her and she sustains it. We grow all we need. We have sheep and goats and pigs and chickens and fish for meat. The birds and forest animals we do not touch. Occasionally we cull the deer. Then there is the roots which we grow just about everywhere. We have a great variety of fruits as well. Though I understand that there are some that we have never encountered.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You grow all that here? We have a large variety of vegetables and fruit from around the world where we are from.” Eldamir said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not have farms as humans did, we have no need of denying one plant the right to grow in preference to another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When last we had contact with your world, you were at war. Easterners had joined forces with Men of someplace called Germain? How faired that war?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir and Danica looked at each other. “Germany lost but there was great loss of life and terrible hate and racism spread around the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica took a bite, a sip of her wine and then placed her hands on the table. “War is ever present in our world. There is often strife between countries. Governments fighting to be the ruler of everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir, bowed his head. “We seek to unite people through history. So we can learn from the past and not repeat mistakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a time as everyone ate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica cleared her throat. “We have many questions, we would love to learn all we can about you. How old are you?” She looked at Legolas and then Tauriel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir chuckled. “We are not trying to insult you but you are both very young looking. You talk of ancestors and world war two...yet based on your appearance that cannot be possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have lost count of the winters. It was 16 thousand years ago when the land began to be reclaimed by the sea and the shape of Middle Earth changed. But it was 55 hundred years ago that we lost most of Los Galen to the sea. The time of Men had started to rise again and we had hope for them. Then each year more of the forest was reclaimed by the sea. There was a great flood that swept over the land but we had retreated into our city. Most of our mountain range collapsed. The Valar were reclaiming the land. That would make me over 20 thousand years old, and Tauriel over 17 and a half thousand. We do not have wars here. We have no contact with your world, though we do keep a watch on the seas for your ships and the skies for your flying ships,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was difficult to lose what we did. Every part of the forest lost came with great pain.” Tauriel’s hand tightened on Legolas’. She had felt the loss acutely. The forest was kept alive by her, by their love. The energy he gave her helped to keep the forest alive and thriving. To have the sea take so much was heartbreaking. Still, every time they laid together there was growth. Over the years their desire for each other had not waned. What was left was lush and thriving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir frowned. Perhaps time moved differently to them or was calculated differently. There was no way these two were thousands of years old. “How is it possible that you have lived for so long? When the land began to disappear, why did you not leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica put out a hand. “One question at a time dear.” She smiled softly. He was excitable at times. She often had to council patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are immortal. Why would we leave?” Legolas asked simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir choked on his food and began coughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica shook her head a little. “I am sorry. Immortal? That isn’t possible. It is what medical science strives for but that isn’t possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir managed to clear his throat. “Exactly. Perhaps you measure time differently. Or have heard so many stories of our history that you just think you have been around that long. It simply isn’t possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is impossible for humans. We are not human,” Legolas said and sipped his wine. “We are delusional.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is impossible for all life. Eventually the energy runs out. Trees die, animals die, people’s bodies give out.” Eldamir insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are self repairing. Our energy comes from the Vala,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vala?” Eldamir asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other man from your world, he called them angels.” Legolas said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Other man?” Danica asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angels don’t exist.” Eldamir stated flatly. “Religion is just a belief system and stories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fisherman who washed up on our shore 102 winters ago. The one who taught us your language.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir shook his head, smiling. “It likely felt that long ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica smiled and held a hand out as if to tell Eldamir to stop for a moment. “You mentioned the forest belong to -“ She hesitated. “Do I refer to you as queen? Highness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel chuckled lightly. “Majesty is fine, though your ancestors and I were on friendly terms. Perhaps we will be able to get there as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica smiled. “It was mentioned that the forest belongs to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. “It is. I sustain its life and growth and it sustains mine. Legolas feeds me power and I feed him. Ours is a strong, ancient bond.” She looked at him lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you?” Eldamir asked Legolas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am responsible for the wellbeing of our people, the maintenance of the city, food production and distribution, housing, and all that comes with running a kingdom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir and Danica looked at each other. “Perhaps it is best if we start at the beginning. Your history.” Danica’s tone was gentle and open. They needed to learn all they could of this place, these people who looked and were nothing like humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it is best if you answer some of my questions so that you don’t end up in the dungeon with your friends. So I will allow one question for every question you answer,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, majesty.” Eldamir leaned back in his chair. “We will answer any question you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many humans are there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the world?” Eldamir and Danica looked at each other. “Almost 8 billion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas looked at Tauriel and asked in Silvan, “How many thousand is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel frowned for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many is a billion?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Eldamir asked. “It is 8 billion. 8000000 thousand. 8000 million.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas paled. “That many… Ask your question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the world is quite overpopulated in some places.” Danica said. “Have you always been the king here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father, King Thranduil was king before me, but he sailed long ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sailed where?” Eldamir asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To the undying lands to live with the Vala.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans looked at each other. “Where is that exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“East. Humans cannot enter the undying lands unless escorted by elves. I believe you now owe us two questions. Will others come now that you have found us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we will report what we learned and others will wish to come and learn about you, study your ways.” Danica said. “Though it all hinges on what we report.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then report that the two of you will be the only ones we will allow back on the island. If you have children, you must bring them also,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We...that won’t work. Countries will fight over who owns the island and who is allowed to come here. They will take control of the area. That is how things work. Governments take ownership and set up guidelines.” Danica lifted her glass to her lips.  “We have two teenagers. More obsessed with friends and their social life than anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I own the island,” Legolas said with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that isn’t how human governments work. Countries divide up areas and look after all that is in their area. You are an unknown. The closest country will try to claim you. The UN will try to protect you. The US will try to claim discovery and thus ownership.” Eldamir said. He pushed his mostly finished plate a little away from himself so he could rest an elbow on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we will vanish again. We are our own country. We will protect this kingdom with all our power. We are owned by no man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t how others will see it.” Danica frowned. “Can you move the island?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas burst out laughing. “Can you move an island?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but you said you will make it vanish. It was found once. This location will be known. Cloaking it from vision isn’t enough to protect it if a country decides to come with an army and claim it.” Eldamir warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you are saying is that we are defeated before there is even a battle. How can I stop this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vase of flowers on the table suddenly wilted. Legolas took Tauriel’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica and Eldamir looked at each other. “The flowers-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel was pale. Her hand gripped Legolas’ tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You upset Tauriel,” Legolas said. He turned to the guard. “Bring the wizards,” he ordered in Silvan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards left as ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Istari? And I am sorry we upset you, majesty but that doesn’t explain the flowers.” Eldamir was on the defensive. “What is going on?” His eyes followed the guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can discuss options. We don’t have to tell them what we found here.” Danica’s tone was also defensive. She was looking around, trying to figure out what was happening. This place was too unpredictable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas frowned at her. “Are you an idiot?” He asked. “We have told you. Tauriel feeds the forest. Her happiness enhances it and her annoyance destroys. You tell us that our island will be invaded and not expect us to be unhappy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t call my wife an idiot.” Eldamir was half standing. His hand on the table, clenching into a fist. “The flowers are not the forest. And we don’t have ‘magic’ in our world. This is all new to us. We are trying to tell you what could happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a gesture of Legolas’ hand Eldamir was forced back into his chair. “This is all new to us. You come here to disrupt our peace and threaten us. We will not tolerate disruption on this island. We have means of destroying Men. We will use them if we are threatened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was in shock as he stared at Legolas. Danica was out of her chair and at her husband’s side, kneeling by his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel kept her hand in Legolas’. “We are peaceful and have been for longer than your current history even comprehends. This land is tied to me. To hear you say others would...claim it is like saying they would claim me. You may not understand how but can you at least understand why we would be upset or angry at what you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica nodded. “Yes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Under international law they could claim native title of the land,” Eldamir said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They could but you know that people will still come, still try to take from here...resources, people. That law is a start but we should come up with something more…” Danica was scared. She looked at her husband. “And we can say what we like, we do not control what the UN or anyone else does. We would have to become advocates, stepping in in an area we are not entirely familiar with.” Her eyes sought Eldamir’s as if looking to see if she could find what he was thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think-” Eldamir looked towards Legolas and Tauriel. “That we should talk some more and come up with a plan.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d5/fd/df/d5fddfa8059d455647333e5f7b7c3e4d.jpg">
    <span>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d5/fd/df/d5fddfa8059d455647333e5f7b7c3e4d.jpg</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards brought two men to the King. They had long grey beards and hair and wore rough cloth kaftan type shirts and trousers of the same material. They were clean and well fed but it was clear that these old men did not have an easy comfortable life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you have brought the wizards,” Legolas said in English. “Observe your fellow men.” With a motion of his hand the guard seemed to know what Legolas wanted and pulled one man’s hair back behind his ear to show that it had no point. “These men came to us 49 winters ago, pretending to be wizards. They had a box from which they could bring voices. One of your pieces of technology,” he continued in English and then turned to the two old men and said in German, “Show us some of your magic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have no magic, your majesty,” one replied in German. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t. You can’t even return to your home,” Legolas replied. Then in English he addressed Eldamir and Danica. “They have no magic. They couldn’t even get the motor of their boat to work to take them home. No one came looking for them. No one came to invade our island.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas walked behind them. “This is Johann and this one is Wilhelm.” He stopped behind Wilhelm. “What is this?” he asked in German. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to get the hair out of my face,” Wilhelm replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas took a knife from one of the guards and cut the plait out of the old man’s hair. He dropped it to the ground and handed the knife back to the guard. “I don’t care if you have to tie your hair in knots. You will not wear your hair as a warrior of Tol Galen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back to Eldamir and Danica he said in English. “They came with another, Gregor. He died soon after they arrived. He claimed he had to leave because his medicine had run out. But we could not help him. The seas around Tol Galen are treatious. None of our fishing boats can travel far enough into the rough seas to take them home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair were wide eyed as they watched Legolas cut the man’s hair. “I don’t understand. Are they your prisoners?” Eldamir asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel was busy watching the newest arrivals to the island. Their resemblance to Aragorn and Arwen brought back so many memories. It reminded her of a time when they had been younger, carefree in some ways but so much responsibility and status in others. “We do what we can to help those who end up here. We are not brutal savages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they broke our law and so were imprisoned for a time. But now they are provided food and clothing and what few comforts we can. Plaits are forbidden except for warriors. It is the sign of their training and bravery. He will be punished for plaiting his hair,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What punishment?” Danica asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas thought for a moment and sat down on his chair. “He will sweep the meeting place. Normally a far harsher punishment would be required but he is old and frail and we cannot expect too much of humans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to Frigthoren. “Have their hair and beards cut so that it does not require much care and does not get in their eyes. And see to it that it is washed,” he said in Silvan. Legolas rubbed his fingers of his left hand where he had held the plait. A servant seeing this quickly filled a wooden bowl with water from a small fall that ran down the only part of the ‘room’ which had something resembling a wall and brought it to Legolas along with a cloth. Eldamir looked over the edge of the platform. The height was dizzying. It was obvious that elves had no fear of heights. There were tiny waterfalls all over the cavern all joining up in a large stream at the bottom of the cavern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When does the boat come back for you?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What should we do with them, my love? The law says that to step foot on Tol Galen without permission is punishable by a hundred years in prison. If we let them go they will bring back others. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Legolas spoke within Tauriel’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Imprisoning them would be like imprisoning Arwen and Aragorn. I cannot bring myself to do that. I know it is not them but it is so uncanny. Perhaps it is a chance to teach them, show them our life and maybe they will help us protect life here. If they become allies we will then have help from the Athar world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You put a lot of trust in these people just because they look like ones we loved. Do not mistake them for Arwen and Aragorn. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do not trust them but I cannot imagine imprisoning them. We need to learn more about them and their work. They could be protectors...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir told them that they could call the boat back at any time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to see first?” Legolas asked in English. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A tour of the island.” Eldamir said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we start here, in the castle.” Danica added gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t  really a castle. As you can see. It is a cavern into which we have built the majority of our city,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why a cavern?” Danica asked. She stood and looked over the edge of the plateau they were on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Greenwood was under attack over many thousands of years by an evil that corrupted everything. The Greenwood was turned to the Mirkwoods and we withdrew into the cavern because the Mirkwood sapped our lives. It was only after the leader and source of the malady the Greenwood was under, was killed, that we were able to surface again,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked at Danica. It was sounding more and more like they had walked into a fairy tale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now you still keep the underground as your home. Why, if you have the land above and it thrives?” Danica sat once more and as she spoke of the land she turned her gaze to Tauriel, watching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have as much forest in the cavern as we do above. Many do live above and of course you would have seen that half the island is forest,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And despite the climate it thrives and despite being in a cavern it thrives. You want us to believe that magic keeps it alive?” Danica asked though her tone was questioning as if clarifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps your understanding of the word if different to ours. Magic is life given to us by the Vala,” explained Legolas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vala?” Eldamir asked. He leaned on the table. “Wait, can we walk and talk? I would love to see more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas stood and held out his hand to Tauriel. “Vala are demigods who serve Iluvatar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So your religion then? You pray to them? Give them offerings? How do you serve these Vala?” Eldamir was inwardly cursing not being able to record this. He was following them, moving close to the pair as Tauriel stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the point of offering back to them what is already theirs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir smirked. “Fair. So how do you honour them to ensure their favour?” He stepped to Tauriel’s other side, putting her between the men as he focused his attention on Legolas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked at the human man and despite his uncanny resemblance to Aragorn, she did not appreciate his presence so close. Her hand went out and she gently forced him to step back. “Mind your space to the king or I will ensure you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir and Danica were followed closely by two guards who held shields that protected their entire bodies. One was female and wore a short skirt of gold coloured metal mesh over her trousers and boots which covered her knees. They were both well armed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never been asked such a question before. I suppose our respect of nature honours them. We do not pray.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “Interesting. But you believe these gods exist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They do and have children with us though it is rare. The king is one such child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica and Eldamir looked at each other. They were both thinking cult now. It wasn’t the first time they had encountered those who were the children of ‘gods’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he the reason you have been here for so long?” There was clear skepticism in Danica’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He, is Legolas and the king of Tol Galen. You would be good to remember you are only with us now as he wishes.” Tauriel was almost cold in her response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The people can leave whenever they wish, but we are mostly family here. We have no need to leave. The two guards who follow you are our children, Prince Ernilion and his wife Princess Anna.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your children married each other?” Danica tried not to sound too judgemental. “And do they have children?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anna was an orphan whom we adopted and was raised by my father here in the Greenwood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, if you adopted her then why did your father raise her?” Eldamir asked. He had paused to look the guards over before half running to catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tauriel and I were living in a human city at the time and Anna decided to come here with my father. They were very close.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they your only children?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked at Legolas. She smiled, her eyes bright. “By the Vala, no. We have had many. And who knows if more will come. It is as the Vala decides.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is many?” Danica pressed the issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must now be over two thousand?” Legolas asked Tauriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two thousand and fifteen.” Tauriel’s smile grew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Children? Living children like yourself?”  Danica stopped dead in her movement. She was frowning. “That isn’t physically possible. A woman’s body can handle a lot but perhaps you simply don’t count like we do. Or they are all adopted.”  She grinned as if solving the mystery. “Of course. How silly of me.”  She felt like a fool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have not adopted since Anna,” Legolas told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked insulted. “I have carried and birthed all my children save Anna and one other before her. If you count those who passed we have had two thousand and eighteen.” She looked at Legolas. “If we count Ned then nineteen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica shook her head. “It isn’t possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel’s nostrils flared. One hand balled into a fist. “You would be wise not to underestimate what I am capable of. If I say I have carried and birthed that many it is because I have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica looked at Eldamir and back at Tauriel. “Forgive me but no one body can handle that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No human,” Legolas said. “But we are not human.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica sighed. “So then you do not reproduce as we do?” It was the only other option. What they were saying was beyond comprehension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The basic biology is the same as humans in that way, but we heal quickly, and Tauriel as I have already said is a nymph. Elves have children every few thousand years but Tauriel averages every ten years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make her sound like a prized animal.” Eldamir muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel’s eyes flashed but she said nothing. Athar a storm was forming over the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas stopped and turned to face Eldamir. “She is my beloved wife, my soulmate. We love all our children. It is time for you to answer some of my questions,” Legolas told him. “What do you wear beneath this frail armour?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir shrugged. “Not armour but a sort of protection. From us making you sick. And as for underneath, just clothes. Nothing fancy like you. Just normal clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then remove it. Let me see what sort of clothing your people wear,” Legolas told them as he stood blocking the path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit dangerous here on an elevated path with no handrails,” Danica replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas frowned, “Why would it need handrails?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it is a long way down is someone fell,” Eldamir replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fell?” Legolas continued to frown. “No one has ever fallen. We will make sure you do not fall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica and Eldamir looked at each other. They had already removed their helmets and gloves. The rest of it was just an inconvenience without the complete suit. They unzipped the jumpsuit and removed them along with their boot covers. They were both wearing jeans, tee shirts and a pullovers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas looked them over as Ernilion and Anna took the suits and passed them back to the guards behind them, who continued to pass them along until they were in the hands of a servant to take them away. Turning, Legolas took only one step before he stopped. He twisted and looked down at Eldamir’s foot on the train of his coat. “I can see why you are afraid of falling. You can barely walk properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir removed his foot. It left a mark on the fabric which seemed to fade and vanish before his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They dress like peasants. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Legolas told Tauriel mentally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They dress...in a manner that is more utilitarian than I imagined.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas started walking again. The elevated walkways were all over the cavern and there were stairs everywhere, some which seemed to be almost vertical, but not quite ladders. The further down they went the more people there were. All were long haired, black, blond and red heads. Their eyes when they neared enough to see them were blue, green, or grey. Everyone was exquisitely dressed as if it was a formal occasion. And most strikingly was the cavern itself. It contained quite literally a forest into which the city was built. There were plants everywhere, flowers, trees, and in the shadows moss and ferns. A few of the trees were hundreds of feet high. In the cavern ceiling there were holes where the rock and ground had fallen in and the sky was visible. Several allowed access to streams which fell in waterfalls all around them. It seemed like there was nowhere that you could not reach out within a few feet and touch water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are your cities still the filthy holes that they were when we last saw them?” Legolas asked. “Water drawn from tainted wells, waste rotting in the streets, people starving because lords cared nothing for them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do still have areas of the world like that. Some more in poverty than others but the cities all have sewers, treated water to ensure it is clean. Waste disposal for garbage. There is air pollution but there are initiatives to help combat that.” Eldamir said. He grimaced a little. “Some places are better than others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have had a long history, many industrial changes and not all were good for the environment and people. Governments around the world are doing what they can. For the most part, most have clean water and clean cities.” Danica half shrugged. Describing the modern world was not easy. “Nothing like this place. It is like walking into a fantasy novel. A fairytale of princes and princesses, dragons and fairies. The forest is like nothing I have seen before. It feels as if there isn’t enough sunshine down here for all of this plant life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s magic,” Legolas said. “We are not fairies. We are elves. Fairies are tiny fantasy creatures imagined by humans when they did not understand fireflies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it is like a place out of a book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas turned to Tauriel and deliberately spoke in English. “They have books...so advanced,” he said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel bit her lower lip hard to stop herself from laughing. “Quite advanced.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica looked at Eldamir and shook her head. She knew her husband was just barely biting his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it got dark, the lanterns started to glow sending the whole place into an orange glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your step,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said no one falls…” Eldamir mumbled under her breath. He took Danica’s hand and placed her in front of him so that if she happened to slip he could grab her. He also wanted to put himself between her and their guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you power this place? Fire for light at night? What about heating and cooling of the homes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked at Legolas, the hint of a frown furrowing her brows. “We do understand the basics of things like fireplaces. Do you think we are like beasts, even after seeing all you have so far?” She paused and faced Danica. “We weave our own materials, grow forests and food. We may seem rudimentary versus your technology but none of our people go without food or shelter. None live in filth. All know how to read and write. Can you say the same for your people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The world is huge compared to this place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about just the city where you live? Can you claim you are better than us at taking care of your people? New and advanced isn’t always better.”  She began to walk with her husband once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped at one of the platforms that were scattered along the walkway. Several sets of stairs and sloping walkways come off this platform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You claim to be here to learn about us, but your questions and reactions say otherwise. They say that you are here to judge. When we answer your questions, you doubt us.” Legolas chose a path and Ernilion stifled a laugh. Legolas turned to smile at his son. The path he had chosen was to the dungeons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to judge, just confused and surprised. The things you speak of, some just aren’t possible. If you make claims like having that many children there will be scientists who want to study you. Claims of your long life, again…” Eldamir shook his head. “I need to clearly define things if I am going to help keep the Athar world from coming and wanting to dissect every part of life here. What you are describing is idyllic and frankly, makes me wish to never leave.” He gave a lopsided grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some things carry through generations. Same smile, same mannerisms. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tauriel shook her head a little, matching Eldamir’s action as she watched him. She looked to Danica.  “Surely you understand that the manner in which you are trying to learn about us only puts us on edge, makes us uneasy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica nodded. “I apologize. We are coming across very judgemental and not at all from an unbiased standpoint. We really do want to learn about you, figure out how best to keep the rest of the world from coming in and taking this magical place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked through a large hole in the rock wall and there they were confronted with a series of walkways and stairs to dozens of small caves, closed off with metal gates. Just above them on the other side of the shaft in which these caves were located, Eddie was standing at one of the gates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eldamir, get them to let us out of here.” A guard tapped on the gate with a long heavy staff making Eddie pull back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another guard stood at an open gate. “Your accommodations for the night,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir frowned a little. “You mean to lock us all up for the night? Make us prisoners?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica stepped closer to her husband, taking his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel watched them closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean to grant you life until dawn. I will decide what to do with you then,” Legolas said. “If you need anything, just ask the guards,” he added and he walked away and the guards escorted Danica and Eldamir into the cell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How, they don’t speak English,” Eldamir asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came here not knowing that anyone could speak your language. Be creative,” Legolas replied and vanished into the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I interpret wrongly or did you tell these strangers that you have two thousand children?” Frigthoren asked as he joined them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas laughed. “I wish for them to think that there are more of us than there are, many more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they stay more than a few days they will realize otherwise,” Frigthoren told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, I liked you better when you were my guard and not my daughter’s husband,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because I am right,” Frigthoren told him and bowed. “Sire.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring me that technology of theirs. I want to study it, and take their suits to the Halls of Healing. Ask the Head Healer to find out how it is supposed to prevent us catching their illnesses, and ask the Apothecary to see if can can work out what they are made of. Then go home or I will have to answer to Eithel,” Legolas said the last as if he would rather face a warg than his first daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel had a hand at her chest. “I need to walk..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is just a lot. They look like them but they are not them. They speak of understanding but believe nothing we say. I need to be away from the scent of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you wish to be alone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled. She reached out for his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I always wish for your company.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little wonder that Eithel puts unachievable demands upon me,” Frigthoren muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still here?” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel bit the inside of her cheek to hold her laugh. She did not want the prisoners...guests...whatever they were to hear laughter. There was an atmosphere that Legolas wanted and she would not break that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas lifted her hand to his lips. Frigthoren groaned and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We still seem to make others wonder at our affection. He groans now as they all did in our younger years. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her thoughts held a great deal of amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has a wife who is a quarter nymph, my love, and he is just an elf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know and she is more stubborn than even I am but he bonded to her, he must accept his fate.”  Tauriel smirked. “Just as you did when we bonded.”  She smiled her arm into his. Her body pressed against his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel a chill, like things are going to shift. Change and I fear it will not be for the betterment of any.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel the days of our guardianship of the Greenwood are nearing an end. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her arm tightened on his as if she was afraid of him leaving her. Tauriel nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am afraid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She did not like the feeling at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have nothing to fear. But I do wonder if it is time to order the building of the ships,” he told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. Her face was like stone, the expression stoic and frozen in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “You will sleep the whole way and I will be at your side. I’ll even ensure that the ship is decked with jasmine. But we get ahead of ourselves. A walk and then I study their technology.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded, she was smiling though it was more sad than anything. “They smell better than other humans who we have encountered but there is still something about them…”. She shook her head. “Do you think they wish us harm or do they just struggle with what does not fit their idea of the world?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember what the sailor told us all those years ago. Tol Galen is in a strategic position. Different kingdoms with try to claim the land for their own purposes. Eldamir said practically the same thing. Your council my love. Do we shut these intruders up in the dungeons and not let them return to report what they have seen or do we send all the humans off the island and prepare to defend ourselves against any who would try to take our lands?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we test them. Eldamir and Danica could be allies...could but we need to know if they are choosing not to understand or simply haven’t seen enough to be on our side. The other two…”. Tauriel shook her head. “One seems young and in his youth, immature. The other, he I see is our greatest danger. He looks at us and what we have and he is greedy.” She looked thoughtful. “How best to test them I am not sure yet but I am certain at least one will fail and he is too great a risk to let out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked as they walked, heading down to where the stream flowed through the cavern and thee was greenery all around them. It was only when Legolas saw his reflection in a calm puddle alongside the stream that he realised he still wore his crown. He pulled it off and handed it to the servant that always followed, never interfering, just there to be of service. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps if we separate the couple. I can take Danica to the woods, to see more of the island. Maybe I can get her to see that this place needs no interference from the humans.”  She bent down and plucked a full lily twirling it between her fingers. “Maybe Eldamir will be swayed by her opinion…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fear that no matter what they think, they do not have the power to stop their leaders from invading,” Legolas told her. “They have no care for this land or us. If they knew our magic they would kill us out of fear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And keeping them prisoner means keeping them from their children. It is dooming them to be orphans as we keep their parents here until their final breath. To let them go means a threat to my own. We cannot use them to bargain to be left alone. The humans do not seem to value each other for something like that.” She twirled they lily around and around in her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For now they stay. I wish to learn more about them. There are few here who aren’t family. We owe our protection to our family not theirs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. “With your leave I will take the woman, Danica, tomorrow to have lunch with me in the gardens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you start needing my permission to do anything? It’s been a long time,” Legolas replied. “We are supposed to be clearing the landslide at the east entrance tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps take the men, get them to help. Work them alongside our people so they can see what we are like.”  She kissed his cheek. “You are still my king and if you felt strongly I would not defy you. I would go see her but I would not lunch with her if you forbid it.”  She smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just remember your guard training and don’t reveal any weakness that they might exploit,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”  Tauriel slid the lily into his hair, tucking it above his ear. Her fingertip brushed the peak and then down along then his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are secreting that scent again,” Legolas told her with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lashes fluttered. “Whatever do you mean, my love?”  The corners of her mouth pulled up just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eldamir and Danica looked about the cell. It wasn’t so bad as cells go. There was a bench seat carved into the rock near the door. To the back of the cell was large ledge on which a mattress had been placed and a huge pile of blankets. In one corner was what he assumed was the toilet. He lifted the wooden lid. There was a funnel like structure that went straight down into the darkness. Beside it was a basket full of large leaves. He picked one up. “Look, toilet paper,” he said to Danica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Civilized but strange. I find myself believing them.”  She met her husband’s look. “I realize that there is a reasonable explanation for things but this is not a civilization like we have seen before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see if their children have their ears, if it is a genetic trait or do they mutilate their kids to achieve the effect,” Eldamir said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are thinking like neck stretching or foot binding.” Danica sat on the bench. “What do you make of the talk of all their children. I am thinking symbolic in nature. And their magic, like other tribes who worshipped the earth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He claimed that the guards were their children, so perhaps it is a translation problem. People under his rule as king, under his protection. Thus, his children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica nodded. “I suppose. I wish I had my notebook. I want to record things before I forget.”  She frowned. “Do you think we are prisoners or is part of this for show? You know that if don’t leave others will come looking and if we do, no one will believe us without proof. If they come...others will destroy this place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are places that Atharrs are forbidden. I’d aim at getting the UN to declare the island off limits.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we could get the UN to listen?”  She sighed and rested her elbows on her knees. “I worry we will not have enough to present them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First things first. We need to get the king to give us back our equipment so we can record some of this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do propose to do that? We have not made the best first impression I fear.” Danica raised an eyebrow at him. “And the Queen didn’t seem to fall for your charm so I don’t think sweet talking her is going to work.”  She laughed before standing and crossing to him. She hugged him tightly. Her whole body relaxed giving away how tense she had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the way they looked at each other? There were moments that I thought that we were going to be the audience at a sex ritual,” he laughed as he pulled off his boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was just me!” Danica breathed out, almost relieved he had brought it up. “There is something about them…” Her cheeks turned a little pink. “I have rarely seen a pair so enamoured with each other. I would wager they have not been married long. They have the feel of newlyweds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to spend a lot more time here before we can make any sort of judgement of their culture. For all we know the reason we haven’t seen any children is that they sacrifice them all. There is limited space on this island.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica frowned. “That means more immersive and more holding our tongues. We were both a bit too relaxed.” She nodded and looked at her hands. “Do you think they fed the guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One way to find out,” Eldamir said. He walked across the stone floor in his bare feet and noted that there was not a spot of dirt on the floor. “At least they are clean freaks,” he muttered. “Eddie, Jamie,” he called out as he got to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eddie replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still here,” Jamie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica joined him at the door. “You two alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am fine.” Jamie said. “Did they break my gear? And why are you here, thought you two were their new best friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has something to do with how we look,” Eldamir replied. “Maybe they think that we are the reincarnation of someone in their history. Don’t know yet. How is your cell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clean.” Jamie called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too clean for a place made of rock and underground.” Eddie added. “They give you anything? Like how did they get here or an idea of how many of them there are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guards have no desire whatsoever to communicate with us. Though I got the impression that they would gladly have killed us if we didn’t cooperate,” Jamie told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been here forever, according to them,” Eldamir replied. “They seem to have a different numerical system so nothing definite about the population.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much did you see? They seem more of a developed society but still basic compared to the Athar. Less savage than other discovered tribes.”  Eddie sounded like his voice was getting lower to the ground. The sound of a body plopping to the stone could be heard. “So what do we do?”  He sounded as if he was lounging, likely on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about my gear?” Jamie added. “They are going to destroy it aren’t they?”  He sounded dismayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie, I don’t know, but the king did seem interested even though he tried to hide that interest,” Eldamir replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your cells like?” Danica asked. “I've stayed in worse hotels than this. We’ve got feather pillows. No coffee machine though,” she joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, blankets and pillow. More like we are on a medieval experience at a hotel than a newly discovered island.” Jamie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie laughed. “Yeah and they are really into it, dressed up, pointy ears and talk like something out of a bad fantasy novel. At least the woman playing the queen is pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guard...she was nice to look at.” Jamie added. “Though, the red hair..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down you two. That is not how we behave and you will keep your tongue from those sorts of comments.” Danica warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie, I know you are new to field work but do not under any circumstance flirt with the queen,” Eldamir told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. She barely looked at me anyway.” Jamie laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our aim tomorrow is to get their trust enough to get our equipment back,” Eldamir told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best behaviour. Got it.” Jamie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie snorted. “Right, best behaviour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” they heard a call from another cell. “English,” he continued with a thick german accent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I speak English. Who are you?” Eddie shifted a little bit it was impossible to see who was talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Johan. Long time here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long?” Eddie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What year?” Johan asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2020.” Eddie frowned. “Hey Eldamir, you hear Johan right? You getting this too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm...neunundvierzig,” Johan replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak German. Can you give me an idea?” Eddie tried not to sound annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Johan called. He held out four fingers and then nine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four plus nine...thirteen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forty-nine years,” Eldamir said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have been stuck here forty nine years?” Eddie was on his knees now. “Who put you down here?” He had seen the king. There was no way that man was old enough to have put this man in prison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long time. Forget English. King learn German. King, no different. No age.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie snorted. “Even with good genes everyone ages. The king and queen can’t be over thirty, if that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only kinder grow,” Johan replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinder, children?” Danica called out. “You have seen children here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya. You have boat?” Johan started coughing. They heard another voice and movement. Someone, Wilhelm, Eldamir guessed was speaking to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there is a boat but there is no way out of here and we need to learn all we can.” Eldamir looked at Danica. “Maybe we can plead their case? He doesn’t sound good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe but I am not that sort of doctor. Can you fake it enough to convince them? Will they even care? They have kept them here this long I doubt they care about their health.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The king did say that they didn’t have the means to send them home, Eldamir reminded her. Then he asked Johan, “Have you learnt their language? What can you tell us about them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little words. They no speak us,” Johan replied between coughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean they don’t speak German or that they don’t speak to you at all?” Eldamir asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir didn’t see the guard coming until the long heavy wooded staff hit the metal door. He passed and went to the door of the cell Johan and Wilhelm were in. He didn’t need to hit the door because they had already retreated. Soon after an eleth walked past with a mug which she gave to Johan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much for them not caring about our health. I guess they are doing what they can. That was hot peppermint tea,” Danica told Eldamir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walked back she put her finger to her lips and then motioned for them to sleep with her hands like a pillow and her head tilted towards them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At dawn they were awoken and taken to the throne platform. Legolas was seated on the throne looking down at them. “At first light, I decided what to do with you. I decided that I would kill you and leave you on the beach where you came ashore. Then I would call your ship on this device.” He held up the satellite phone. “I would tell the Captain of your ship to collect your bodies and that if anyone ever stepped foot on our island again they would instantly be killed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What changed your mind?” Eldamir asked, surprising the others who were on the verge of panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may thank Jamie and his laptop,” Legolas replied. He pointed to the laptop that sat on one of the stone ledges on the platform they were standing on. “It was the folder of pictures of the world as it is. There is much that is unnatural and wrong with the world Athar of Tol Galen. But there is also much that is natural and beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Danica, Tauriel would like you to spend the day with her. As for the rest of you, today we must clear the rubble of a landslide that happened yesterday. You are invited to help.” Legolas stood and as he walked down the stairs he dropped the elaborate coat from his shoulders to reveal a much more practical outfit. “We will work until breakfast is ready. And after breakfast I will check on the progress and decide if more work needs to be done. I would ask of you only what you are capable of doing. I do not expect humans to have the stamina of elves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir heard the challenge in his tone. “Eddie and I will help. Jamie is not accustomed to physical activity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not even read the profiles of your own team?” Legolas asked. “Jamie is quite capable of being of aid in this endeavour. His regular participation in what you call athletics makes him strong and flexible enough to help move rocks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded a little. It seemed the king had figured out the technology easily. “We will help. Can you promise my wife will be safe?” He looked at Legolas then to Danica as he reached out to pull her in. “You would want assurance if it was your wife and that is all I am asking for. A promise she will be returned, untouched and unharmed to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is safer here than in the lands of Men. In fact if I understand your fear, no elf would lay a hand on her or harm her in anyway,” Legolas assured them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great assurance from someone who just threatened to kill us all,” Jamie muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sending you swiftly to your ancestors can only be compared to the horror of what harm Men can do, by Men. There is no such crime in the world of elves,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying it is not a crime?” Jamie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am saying that it is not possible. Our species can only mate with the one we lifebond with,” Legolas told him. He ended the conversation by walking away. The guards stood between him and the men and then another two guards encouraged the men to follow. Legolas got far a head of them, easily moving faster and with more confidence on the elevated walkways that the men. They found him waiting on a seat Athar some buildings which were built into the side of the cavern. He was playing with a carved wooden yoyo. He caught the yoyo and put it in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your society is already contaminated by the Athar world,” Eldamir commented. “Why do you want to shut it out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone here, can choose. They can change their job whenever they want. They can live wherever they want. They can dress as they please. They may marry whom they wish. I alone cannot choose for myself. I was born to this. I am governed by traditions older than your civilization. The responsibility and the repercussions of those things which it is my duty to choose, are upon my head. One wrong decision can destroy this entire society. A yoyo is a harmless toy that we have adopted from the sailor. Your electronic technology is not. Your ways are not sustainable. To live now, you borrow from your descendants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need descendants if you really are immortal,” Eldamir pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An elf died in the landslide yesterday,” Legolas replied. “And though as you point out we have little need of descendants, we will live in your future long after you are no longer even a memory,” Legolas told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seemed to walk for miles until they finally came to a section of the cavern that, though still cavernous, was not as large as the main city area. They had gradually descended until they were on the cavern floor and the path on which they walked was not solid rock but artificial. Jamie squatted and touched the path. “This is plastic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plastic,” Legolas repeated. “That word is not familiar to me. It is made from some of the things which wash up on our beaches. It is liquified and poured into molds. The path is just one use we have made of it.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the cavern there were two huge holes in the wall. One had a trail leading through it and a stream which flowed into the cavern whereas all the other streams they had seen flowed out. The second hole was where the wall had given out and caved in. Close to two hundred people were working at moving to rubble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion came up to Legolas when he saw them approach. “The engineer says the wall can be partially repaired but there will be a opening at the top. She has worked out the bottom width and slope to the top to prevent another slide,” he told his father in Silvan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men were surprised when Legolas got to work alongside the other elves to move rocks after putting on gloves. An eleth handed the men gloves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when does a king work alongside his people?” Eddie muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Other than in war stories I have never heard of a king who gets his hands dirty. I feel like we are on some messed up tv show but I know we aren’t.” Jamie whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir pulled on the gloves but his attention was on Legolas. This ‘elf’ was a mystery to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel sat on a bench in the middle of a lush garden. The bench was wood, beautifully carved with leaves along the back and either end boasted intricately carved foxes. A huge canopy of hanging flowers provided shade over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica was led to the bench by two guards. Tauriel nodded at their approach and they vanished into the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome. Please, sit. This is a favourite spot of mine and I thought it more pleasing than inside an unfamiliar building.” Her hands were folded in her lap as she waited for Danica to sit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica sat down next to her. “I don’t think I have ever sat next to a queen before. This is quite an honour, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise it is not so different than sitting next to any woman. Just more guards.” Tauriel gave her a small smile. “You understand your coming here was very dangerous and unwise, do you not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my job. And how else were we to learn about you?” Danica asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have left us alone. You are here now and that cannot be helped but your words do not match your actions. You are a threat to us. Legolas tells me your technology is very dangerous. We cannot risk our people.”  Tauriel leaned down and picked up some dirt. She stared at it and a tiny pink flower bloomed. “Tol Galen must be protected at all costs.” She handed the flower to Danica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that?” Danica asked taking the flower and examining it as if she expected it to be a magician’s prop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I grew it as I did all you see here. We told you the truth and you scoffed at it. There may not be such magic in your world but there is here. We, Legolas and I have protected this place and our people for longer than your history can tell. We did not lie, it is no mistake. It is not some strange way of measuring time. It is the truth. Your presence threatens us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could not hope to stay hidden forever,” Danica said. “People will hear of this ‘magic’ and come to try to take control of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have hidden for longer than your recorded history. We could have stayed hidden longer. Not all here possess powers. None to the extent that Legolas and I do. We sought to live in peace and solitude. To control Tol Galen is to control Legolas and I. That will never happen.”  She cocked her head. “You have children. Would you not do anything to protect them? This island is like that. Full of my children and my people. The very land thrives because of us. To control it, to conquer it is to conquer me.” She shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t speak for the others. But I would be willing to stay silent about what I have seen here. The problem is that others will come. There will be no stopping it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is why I asked you here. I need you to help the others either stay silent or keep others away. You will return and tell them you found nothing here. Or you will defend our rights here, to keep us in peace. I hoped you would be a voice of reason to your husband, your companions. We are a peaceful island. There is nothing here for your people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People’s curiosity will bring them. If we say we found nothing on the island then several countries will try to claim the land. If we tell them that we found you, then they will want to know all about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what is our best course of action. What will placate the humans enough to leave us alone? If they do not there will be no one for them to find. We will all sail on. It will be the end of our people. I do not wish that but if we, you and I cannot come to a solution that is what will happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Become part of the world again,” Danica said. “There are many cultures who share the wonders of modern technology but retain their traditional ways as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel shook her head. “To join your world is to risk it damaging Tol Galen. We cannot thrive with humans. We have tried. Your ancestors...you and Eldamir were king and queen of the humans when Legolas and I were only a prince and his princess. Before that prince and guard. We have suffered at the hands of humans and our ways are never understood.” She stood and gestures for Danica to walk with her. “Here we work together. No one is hungry or goes with our shelter. No male will lay a hand on you. We only feel desire for those we bond with. We do not grow old as humans do. We do not get illnesses. We will not be accepted but studied. Tell me, what would humans do to a man who is essentially immortal and can channel a power Athar of their known world? Or a woman who can make plants grow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They would make you labrats,” Danica muttered. “But we might be able to negotiate a team to come here and study your society while protecting it from others. There are some places where others are forbidden. Societies left on their own because the Athar world is just too much of a threat to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do we petition to become off limits? Who enforces this? What stops people from trying to steal or claim Tol Galen?” She paused. “Legolas and I cannot leave here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Danica asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are what keeps the island thriving. If we leave for a short time it would be alright but it is risky for us to leave.”  She resumed walking. In their wake the grass grew thicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is how you manage to feed all your people with so little land,” Danica said. “We can send a petition to the United Nations to have your island recognised as its own country.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together, Legolas and I make much happen on this island. We have always been our own country. This..United Nations is what a land? A council?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An organisation that is respected by most countries. It was formed to make international laws to prevent wide scale wars and help negotiations between countries.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it work? Are they a good organization? You say respected by most,  of all?”  Tauriel led them down a path that went into some thicker trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foxes came running out to dart about their legs. Danica was startled at first and then realised that they were friendly. “It is quite impossible to get everyone to agree on anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel frowned a little. She crouched and one of the foxes rolled on his back so she could stroke his belly. “You have gotten big.” She smiled at the fox who yipped at her. “This body would help us? You would help us to petition them? I admit I am leery as I have seen how humans treat those who are different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it helps, there are less wars in the world than ever in our history. We strive to be tolerant of others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel scooped up another fox, this one smaller than the male. It curled around her neck and stared at Danica. Tauriel began walking again. The foxes kept following them. “Strive to be...I cannot afford to trust you for small chances. Do you think you can convince your husband and companions to be our allies and to protect us? Or are we too tempting to them to study?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that Eldamir wants to study you. He is intrigued by your society as am I. But we mean you no harm. We can best help you protect your people by knowing how you live, your traditions and customs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must learn to believe what we say then. If I tell you I am older than your civilization as you know it what would you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you look younger than me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe me? It is not possible in the way you think of life but I am not human. To defend me you must believe me. I have birthed more children than you think possible. Possible or not, it is fact.”  She reached up to scratch the foxes ear. “Yes, she is pretty.”  Tauriel was talking to the fox now. “Human. That is what they smell like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Danica. “She will let you pet her if you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica reached out nervously and stroked the fox like she had seen Tauriel do. “She is soft.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes she is. Next year she will be round with kits. She will grow our woodland family.”  Tauriel smiled. “They are bonded to me. I speak to them. A totem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you tame them?” Danica asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are not tame.” Tauriel frowned. “I do not seek to tame or control nature. We are one with it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they just accept you?” Danica asked. “I don’t mean to disbelieve you, but you and your people are so different.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Different than foxes, yes. Different than you, yes. Though in some ways we have much in common with the foxes and little in common with you.” She laughed lightly. “They are my totem. We speak and know each other. Many animals can be bonded with. Not all elves have this. I am not solely elf.”  The fox jumped from her shoulders and joined the others in a game of chase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica laughed at the foxes play. “It is so beautiful here. People will want to come just to see it.” She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then they will ruin it. They will not respect what was done here. You know this more than I do. What will they do when they set foot on this land? They will damage the plants that I grew. They will dirty the beach and land. That cannot happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will take specimens without regard to the animal’s family or how you feel about it. They will certainly be interested in the variety of plants you have here. In fact they might even kidnap one of your people to study.” She shivered at the prospect of what some of the less caring scientists would do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not acceptable. And you and I both know if they learn of my ability it will be taken and Legolas will not stand for that. I warn you now that if anything happens to either of us the other will stop at nothing to get them back. We are both warriors.” There was a cold edge to her words. “They will not take my people. Some are my children. Would you stand to have your children taken? That cannot happen. We must ensure it does not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it is of the utmost importance that we get a report to the United Nations as soon as possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel took Danica’s hand. “I need you to swear on the life of your children that you will do all you can to help me protect Tol Galen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear,” Danica said. She didn’t know if it was the place or the queen but she swore without thought. Somehow she just knew that this place and these people were more important than anything she had ever encountered before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”  Tauriel breathed out. She gripped Danica’s hand tightly. “It is hard to rely on others but you are an ally as your ancestor was. She was a dear, dear friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so certain that she was an ancestor of mine,” Danica asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know she was. She was my family, my friend. Our children played together and married. I would know her blood in others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards might be mistaken for statues if it weren’t for there ever vigilant eyes watching the humans. They worked for about two hours before a bell rang across the cavern. Tables had been laid out and covered in food. There were enough chairs to seat every worker. At the ringing of the bell Legolas stopped work and walked to the stream. Immediately, two elves went to help him with his boots. They undressed him and he stepped into the stream naked. This seemed to be the signal for all the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir observed a hierarchy in this simple event. Obviously they were washing off the dirt and dust of their work but The order and manner in which they entered the stream was telling. Some entered down stream from the King and others who seemed to be nobles of some sort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm...Do we have to...strip off?” Jamie asked. He was staring at the eleths who did not hesitate to strip naked and wash alongside the elves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we can just wash our hands and faces,” Eldamir said. “Don’t stare, Jamie.” But Eldamir was staring at Legolas as he left the stream on the other side, completely dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two elves who had undressed him, brushed his clothes off while he was in the stream and had them ready for him when he emerged on the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie kept his back to the stream when some of the males undressed but he had glanced over his shoulder as the women undressed. “They are all so...beautiful. Even the men.” He forced himself to look away. “What do we do Eldamir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie was looking at the ground now but had his hands clasped tightly at the front of his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” Eldamir said and walked down stream a bit before crouching at the edge of the stream and washing his hands and face. He then went to the small bridge that crossed the stream and walked to the other side. They joined the King. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie and Jamie followed, washing up as he had and then stood to either side of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas sat in the middle of one side of a long table that was at right angles to all the others. From there no one seated at any of the other tables had their back to him. The guards ushered the men to sit opposite Legolas who stood behind his chair until everyone had finished washing and had taken their places. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie and Jamie took the chairs on Eldamir’s left and right, deferring to him to help show them how not to get on the king’s bad side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie went to sit but got an elbow from Eldamir. No one had sat down yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gather here as friends and family of Nordell to remember his life and wish him well in the Halls of Mandos,” Legolas said, loud and clear. The elf standing to Legolas’ left began to sing in a deep sad voice and all the others gathered joined in.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looked at Eldamir but the man put up a hand warning them to be still and silent. He was watching Legolas intently as he listened to the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the song was finished Legolas sat and that was the signal for everyone else. “We were saying goodbye to Nordell, the elf who lost his life in the landslide.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What will happen to his wife and children?” Eddie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had neither.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he have any family?” Jamie asked. He looked to see if it was alright to sit yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir waved Jamie to sit. “They have all gone to the Halls of Mandos before him. He will be happy to join them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie almost collapsed into the chair. He was tired and starting to ache. Jamie sat and kept his eyes on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded slowly. “You have great honour for your slain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nordell did me great honour in staying when other sailed. Though I have no ill will against those who sailed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sailed?” Eldamir folded his hands on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Returned to the Undying Lands of our ancestors. Valinor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that where you all go? Those that die?” He was a bit confused. “Or is sailing not the same as dying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas cocked his head on his side. “I had never thought of it so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they sail to the halls...halls of…” Eddie looked at Eldamir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mandos.” Eldamir added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, the Halls of Mandos are for the dead.” Legolas shook his head, trying to figure out the incongruity in their beliefs. “Let us talk of other matters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “Are the ladies together? Do I have your word my wife is being looked after?” He watched Legolas’ reaction. He knew some places that used women as fodder or would keep her as leverage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you doubt your wife’s ability to protect herself? Do your people not train females the same as males?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Danica is not trained to fight or defend herself. She is a woman of study not martial skill. Even if she was I would not have her used to keep us in line. I just wanted assurance that she was well and in the queen’s presence. Or even still in the cell.”  Eldamir was studying the king’s face. He found him hard to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is on the surface, walking in the queen’s garden. She is perfectly safe,” Legolas replied. “I would enjoy my meal better if there was less tension between us, at least momentarily.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there bread?” Jamie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we do not eat grains,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you don’t have the fields to grow them,” Eldamir stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we don’t eat them.” Drinks were poured for them. “I do not know what you would call this wine in your language.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie took a sip. “Mulberry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t eat grains. But lots of vegetables and some meat.” Eldamir glanced at the plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do help yourselves to whatever it is that you eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happens to the leftovers?” Jamie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is left will be taken to the Meeting Place where others will eat what they wish and take some home for later. If too much has been prepared the cooks have various ways of presenting it in other dishes. They are most imaginative. It is quite an art,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much goes to waste then. Commendable. Many places could learn such skills.” Eldamir began to put some food on his plate. Beside him the other two did the same. “I noticed your men and women are not adverse to undressing together. There is no shame or embarrassment in nakedness here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. And there is no fear of crimes of a sexual nature. Elves do not feel lust with any but their lifemate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No lust, like at all?” Eddie looked up from his food. “So no unwanted babies or rape or-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a good dinner topic Eddie.” Eldamir warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Sorry. Just that is unheard of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas smiled. “He is young.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is.” Eldamir smiled. “They both are and not married. How do you find your mate?”  He was still thinking about it like a marriage and a promise to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you found the topic not suitable for meal conversation?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The subject of assault and non consensual physical contact is not a topic for a meal. Marriage, choosing a wife is acceptable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not choose a lifemate. We know by the almost overwhelming lust. I expect it is the same with humans. You find yourself attracted to each other, and over time that attraction grows until you find yourself unable to live without them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie snorted. “Not quite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir glared at him. “Humans still feel attraction and lust for others. We still feel desire and think about others even when married. We get to know each other, grow a friendship and it becomes a partnership. We still look at others and some even have multiple partners.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I remember clearly. I remember most clearly the non consensual physical assault,” Legolas said and turned his attention to his plate. “What is the matter, Jamie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you remember most clearly-“ Eldamir looked from Legolas to Jamie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean that humans tend to find elves, both male and female attractive and they are unable to control themselves,” Legolas told Eldamir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was focused on Jamie for a moment. He almost completely ignored Legolas. “What’s the problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what most of this food is,” Jamie replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? Give it all a try. It tastes good to me.” Eddie said as he took another bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not insult our host.” Eldamir warned. He looked back at Legolas. “Have your people been-“ He tried to word it carefully. “Attacked and been violated by people coming to the island?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is ancient history, but I do not forget. Humans seem no better now then millennia ago.” Legolas cut a slice off a long red fruit then stabbing it with his knife he offered it to Jamie. “I am told that this is similar to what you call banana. It is particularly good with milk curd and honey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie delicately took the fruit from the blade. He took a bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have made improvements but in some ways we are still little more than animals.” Eldamir said sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do your legends tell you about elves?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elves...well some say elves are small and mischievous. Some say they are vicious. Some legends elves are helpful creatures. In novels and fantasy stories they are ethereal and otherworldly. Their women worshiped for their beauty. Patient, unemotional.” He frowned. “Stories all with no proof.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still believe we are humans with pointy ears,” Legolas stated. “He glanced around at the tables and then put more food on his plate, though he ate very slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are prolonging your meal so the others can finish theirs?” Eldamir asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I finish so must they and they need to eat in order to have the energy to finish the work,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir frowned. “And you work alongside them. Despite being their king. You get your hands dirty with them. Your woman work as the men do. All equal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. If there is work to be done then we must all do what we can. This hole in the wall must be closed up as much as possible or next time it rains this section of the cavern will be flooded.” He pointed to the buildings along one side of the cavern wall. “People live here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here? I am amazed at your architecture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tea was served as the platters of food were removed from all but one table where the workers were replaced with those who had served the food. Legolas relaxed back in his chair. “We have a form of marriage that is unlike any that you know of. It is a lifelong companionship for those who have not bonded. A friendship that goes beyond the normal bounds of friendship. A marriage without sex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you want to be married but not have sex? That is why marriages end.” Eddie chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So bonding is like marriage and it is those that you have sex with. A marriage without desire also exists. So they have names or just marriages and others just know?” Eldamir asked. His tone was inquisitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone here knows everyone else,” Legolas said with a smile. “Few are bonded. We do not bond with those who are closely related.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many are your children?” Eldamir clarified. “Tell me more of this marriage without sex, this deeper friendship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is more to say, without imposing on the privacy of those involved?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant, they live together. They do not have children. Do these marriages ever end should one feel desire for another?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never known those who enter into such marriages to find their bondsmate. But it is possible. There might be some jealousy but nothing can keep the bonded apart. And as far as I know there is no other way to have children but to have sex,” Legolas smiled. “I was hesitant to reveal any of this to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Eldamir crossed his arms and leaned on the table. “I think it helps me learn and understand your people and culture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you have billions of humans, many of which can have children whereas, if a few select elves are removed from the island, there will be no more elf children. Take this information as an offering of trust,” Legolas told him. He stood and everyone else stood and left the tables when he did. They filed back over the bridge and went back to clearing the landslide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir and the others stood. “You work and you listen but no staring at anyone. Work hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nodded. Eddie frowned. “You really think this saves our lives?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get this island protected and quickly,” Eddie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have two older children?” Legolas asked Eldamir. “How old?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen and fifteen.” Eldamir said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In an elf’s life that would be 65 and 75,” Legolas replied as he tossed a rock as big as a basketball to another elf higher on the slope. “Jamie...gloves. These rocks will tear your hands to pieces.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie stopped and pulled the gloves out of the back pocket of his pants. “Thank you.”  He resumed moving rocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “65 and 75. Fascinating”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She has sworn to help us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He will need more convincing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She will convince them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is yet to believe that we are not just humans with strange ears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shall I walk him through the garden as I did her? Or do we count on her convincing her husband?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think he will see our point from a few growing plants. Leave him to me for now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course my love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It takes a hundred years for an elf to mature. You cannot imagine what it is for us to lose even one elf. Not only the affect upon our hearts but the effect of it upon our society. We are finely balanced here. We are now without the engineer who sees to the safety of our cavern walls. His apprentice will take his place whether she is ready or not and she must work alone until one can be found to be her apprentice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help. I have a bit of experience with some structure work.” Eddie commented. “I helped build homes in poor areas. Lots of blueprints. I am not an engineer but I can make a plan and read one. At least as long as we are here anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think it is so easy? Do you know the materials we have to work with? Do you know how long each pillar, each wall of each building has been standing? Do you know which areas are prone to water seepage and mud slides? Do you know where the pressure from the buildings Athar makes the roof the most vulnerable?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but I can draw up whatever she tells me to. I am just offering my help as simple as it is. I understand if it is not needed.” Eddie put his head down and kept working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feidlimid has been studying these walls for almost a millennia,” Legolas told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Eddie was just trying to be helpful. We all have various skills and knowledge that we would be happy to share and help in any way we can.” Eldamir told the king as he moved a large rock with Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thank you for that,” Legolas said. “Aryadne,” he called to one of the eleths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda?” Aryadne came over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see,” he said in Silvan. She showed him her arm. “Go to the healer, take Jamie with you.” She crossed the bridge to where the healer was set up at the table they had breakfast on. “Jamie, go with Aryadne.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they sat at one of the tables, the healer gently washed Aryadne’s arm where she had grazed it on a rock. He took a pat of butter and mixed in some dried herbs before spreading it on her arm. The healer next lit up a tiny candle on a metal instrument which had two small lenses. He lifted it to Jamie’s eyes and peered through the top lens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” he muttered. Then he opened his mouth wide trying to indicate to Jamie to do the same. When Jamie didn’t get the hint, the healer grabbed Jamie’s nose and pulled his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, I get it,” Jamie said brushing the healer’s hands away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared into Jamie’s mouth. “Hmmm…” He pulled out a pestle and mortar, and directed his apprentice to boil water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie could smell peppermint as the healer crushed dried herbs and then taking a small vial he opened it to reveal a glass rod that was covered in oil. He tapped two drops of the oil onto the herbs before pouring the boiling water over them and mixing it thoroughly. He strained it through a cloth into a tea cup and handed it to Jamie, who hesitated a moment before taking a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aryadne sat with him until he had finished the tea and then the healer shooed them away. By the time that Jamie got back to Eldamir and Legolas, he was grinning brightly. “All the pretty pebbles,” he said, bending to line up a few small stones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas laughed. “I think that the healer forgot that humans are more susceptible to the pleasanter side effects of that tea.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did the healer drug him? Why?” Eldamir went to Jamie’s side and guided him to sit down. “Why did the healer give him anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie was trying to impress, to prove himself equal to you and Eddie, after what you said about him. He exhausted himself. The tea is refreshing and helps with any soreness or pain from overworked muscles. He will be fine,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looked into Jamie’s eyes. “He’s just high, Eldamir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir frowned. “You decided he was tired and sent him to the healer. Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he wouldn’t hurt himself trying to impress you. Obviously this isn’t quite what I expected.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I appreciate you looking after him.” He kept a hand on Jamie’s shoulder to keep him seated and from unintentionally hurting himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They worked for another two hours before the bell rang again and the elves went to the stream to wash their faces and hands before crossing the bridge to where tea was being served along with bowls of what looked like pieces of fruit suspended in jelly. But this time they didn’t sit around the tables, but lazed about the grass and on the bank of the stream. Once the tea was drunk, they started to play or sleep or got busy with less exhausting tasks than moving rocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few stripped off and played in the water, splashing each other. A couple of elves brought out bundles of reeds from the building and a half made basket. Several elves joined them and the talked as they worked on baskets. Others played a game with stones on one of the table. A few sat on the edge of the bridge and tossed stones into the water. Only the guards didn’t relax. They were ever vigilant, watching the king and the humans with keen eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir brought Jamie to the water with Eddie’s help. They both stripped off their tops and washed themselves off.  They took turns keeping Jamie from wandering as the other washed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there ever fighting or is it always this peaceful and cooperative?” Eldamir asked as he washed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few arguments break out that turn to violence, but rarely. Mostly we live in peace,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are arguments dealt with? Do you have currency?” Eldamir sat on a rock near Jamie, occasionally reaching out to stop the man from getting up. One of the elves gave Jamie a few colourful stones to play with and that seemed to occupy him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie laughed but took the opportunity of Jamie’s distraction to strip down to his underwear and get into the water all the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the arguments turn violent generally we let them fight it out unless there is real threat of injury. Then they are separated and brought before me to hear their grievances. We have gold and silver coin. The entire island is considered my property and everyone pays me rent. We reuse what building are already here, making repairs as needed. I don’t think we have had to build anything new for a couple of centuries. After we rest, we will go to the market.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elves started arriving on the site of the landslide and quickly started work with the direction of the engineer, while the elves that had been there when Eldamir and his team arrived started leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another group will arrive to relieve these new arrivals in the afternoon. They will work until dark. It is too dangerous to work on it after dark,” Legolas told Eldamir.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was fascinated with the way they worked. The simplicity and harmony of it. “A market? Goods and food? I see you have baskets being woven but textiles too I imagine? Do you have livestock?” He realized he hadn’t seen much in the way of animals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sheep, goats, chickens, ducks, swans, geese, deer, pigs, rabbits, and more,” Legolas said. “But we don’t farm them like humans do, or at least used to. They pretty much run wild.” Legolas pointed to his trousers, “These are hemp and wool mix. My shirt is hemp. My boots are deer skin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have farms and sometimes the animals are not treated well.” Eldamir looked down. “We have in many parts of the world, lost our respect for the environment. You have talented artisans.” He eyed the boots. “Those are very well crafted. And by hand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by hand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without a machine. Our clothes are all made by machines. Especially shoes.”  He pointed to his own hiking boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have very few machines and probably very primitive by your standards. But we need nothing more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet the craftsmanship would rival and surpass many of our machines.” Eldamir shook his head. “We have lost that art in many places.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have no need to hurry. A good pair of boots might take a year to make.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a slight sigh, Eldamir moved to sit nearer but not too close to Legolas. He was aware of the guards. “We are a society that likes things the moment we want them. Want a book, order it and shipped next day. New shoes, yours if you just go to the store. Here it is like a group of environmentalists had enough and made a compound to go back to the basics. We have had that, they turn into cults. One man who is king and god to his followers. They believe everything he says from they are going to meet aliens to they are chosen people. It never ends well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we are a cult? I am king. I am Valarindi, the son of a god. My word is law. I do not know what aliens are,” Legolas replied as he laid back on the grass and looked up at Eldamir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know you are the son of a god?” Eldamir was really trying to understand this man. He was strange and beautiful but frightening. He had an aura of power but so did many many men. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. He wasn’t convinced that things were as perfect as they appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother was Nienne,” Legolas said. “One of the Valar. I have powers that are beyond the magic of elves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But magic isn’t real. There are illusions, slight of hand.” Eldamir frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you cannot trust me, then I cannot trust you, and if I cannot trust you, then this will not end well for you. You must start to trust me, open your mind to what is beyond your present belief,” Legolas told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t just belief. It is science. All I have seen, save how you hide the island has been easy to explain. You are farmers, workers. Nothing here is magical except the feel of this place but that is easily replicated in many ways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am at a loss as to what to show you, because I do not know about the Athar world anymore and I have no wish to leave the island.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir sighed. “I will think about it more. I am fascinated by the way your people work. Do you have levels or castes...are there nobles and peasants?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There used to be, but no longer,” Legolas told him. “But the nobles slowly became greater in number than the peasants. Look around you. Almost everyone you see with either red or blond or white hair is one of my children. Princes and princesses out number all others here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you fathered them all? With one woman?” Eldamir looked around and appeared to be trying to calculate their ages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not find the aged or the young by looks,” Legolas said. “Everyone here looks between 25 and 35 in human years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you age differently. Where are the children? And do you never have elderly, at all?” He was asking, hoping maybe to find a lie or loophole. So far it was consistent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never. Once matured we do not age. Perhaps over time a severe injury will leave a scar that makes an elf look older, but not by much. You will not meet the children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But there are children. Birthed here?” Eldamir folded his hands in his lap. “By people on this island. Are there many?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is information that I am not ready to trust you with. I have already made us vulnerable to your people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “I understand. I hope I can earn that trust but as you said, two way street.” He looked thoughtful. “Do you enjoy things like hiking or fishing? What do you, the king do to relax?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Archery, swimming, climbing trees, reading, scripting,” Legolas told him. “What do you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Read, wander the market with Danica and my girls. I travel a lot for work. I enjoy it though. I tried woodworking but it doesn’t suit our lifestyle. No place for a workshop in our small home. The girls are in all sorts of activities. Danica paints in her spare time but she loves her work as much as I do. We write a lot of papers.” He smirked and brushed his hair back. “Scripting? Like plays?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every book and scroll in our library must be copied every century or so or we will lose the information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You copy every book in your library?” Eldamir was in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could just scan it and keep it digitally. It would never be lost.” Eddie added as he exited the water. He tried not to notice the elves who watched him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no understanding of what you just said,” Legolas told him. “But to answer your question, Eldamir, yes, but not personally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saw the laptop and there is information on it...that is digital. It is a library that never fades, never goes away. Knowledge kept forever.” Eddie clarified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has a delete button,” Legolas countered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay yes, but it saves automatically and you have to make an effort to get rid of it. And there are ways to lock it down, protect it from ever being wiped away. I mean..there are always ways but it would mean more people could read your stories and histories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how long has information been kept like this?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since...well we had weird versions of it in like the 50’s and 60’s but reliably since late 80’s.” Eddie shrugged. “It is more Jamie’s expertise but he can’t really help at the moment.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This has no meaning to me? How long in winters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looked at a loss. He looked to Eldamir who seemed to already be trying to calculate it. “Um...like...one winter a year so say…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more than 70 for the longest,” Eldamir said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forty. No, moonbeam.” Jamie said as he giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our library has seen 28 millennia winters,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but think of how good it would be to put knowledge of yours out there for others.” Eddie shrugged a little. “Might help to protect you if they can see how unique this place is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or drive those who would conquer it right to it.” Eldamir frowned. “It would have to be done in such a way as to preserve and used as education.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will stay until I am convinced I can trust you. Then Jamie will help me send a message to the United Nations. Others may then come but only a few at a time and only after I have approved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “That will be difficult but not impossible. We have to convince them you are worth preserving and not just humans who are playing at being in a fantasy world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The laptop can paint pictures instantly. Jamie may make pictures,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the battery on the laptop holds out,” Jamie muttered, a little more with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The power stopped last night. I gave it more,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Jamie shook his head as if trying to clear the cobwebs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas stood up and walked to the water. He crouched and put his hand in the water. A pale blue glow spread out from his hand. The glow grew up his arm until all of him glowed. “Take my hand,” he said as he reached out with the other hand. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie moved, wobbling a bit. Eldamir helped him to get closer to the water. He took Legolas’ hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie immediately brightened up, full of energy as if he had just received a welcome surprise. “Oh my God! That’s incredible. Eldamir, Eddie, you have to try this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Incredible how...like sex incredible or like workout incredible?” Eddie watched as Jamie perked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir waited for Jamie to let go and he stepped forward. “I don’t know what to say…” He put out his hand. Part of him wondered if Jamie was just feeling something because of the drugged tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas took his hand and he immediately felt recharged, full of energy, as if he had the best sleep of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How…” Eldamir took his hand away and stared at it. He slowly looked up at Legolas.  “I don’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Valarindi. Water is my element.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie stepped forward. “Okay, I need to try this.” He put his hand out to Legolas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that isn’t possible…” Eldamir didn’t sound so sure as he looked back at his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubting again. Perhaps you just need more time,” Legolas said, taking Eddie’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked up at the king. “It defies all scientific reason. But I felt it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Eddie caught Eldamir’s attention and nodded towards the two elves in guard uniforms headed towards them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to the changing of the guards?” Eldamir muttered. But as the got nearer his eyebrows lifted. These elves were taller and thinner than those they had seen so far. They were dressed all in black with intricate silver inlays. They were armed with bows, a quiver full of arrows with black feathers, long swords with black hilts, and as far as Eldamir could tell at least six daggers and a knife at their waist. But that was not the most surprising thing about them. They were grey, or at least their faces were grey, as their faces and hair were the only parts of them not completely covered. Around black eyes the skin was dark grey giving the impression that their eyes were set in deep sockets. Their hair was as straight as Legolas’ except that it was so black that it looked like it was pulling in the light around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They literally marched up to one of Legolas’ guards and now this close, Eldamir could see that they were identical. After a few words, Legolas’ guards left and these two strange elves took their place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was still reeling from the energy he felt from Legolas. He rubbed his hand and turned to Legolas. “They are not like the other guards..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a question implied there but what is your question?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are they different?” Eldamir smiled a little. “Are we so dangerous that these shadows must appear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are Morne elves. The last two here. Their kin died many millennia ago in war. There are many types of Elves. I am Sindar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In war? I thought there was no war.” Eldamir moved a little away from the new guards. They were unsettling in their appearance, dark to the light of the others.  “So there are Morne, Sindar. What are the other types and what makes them different?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There has been no war involving elves for millennia, and when there was it was not between elves. That we are peaceful here and now does not mean that we are not ever ready to protect our people if needed. As for the types of elves, the others still here are Silvan and a few are peredhel,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peredhel? What is that? What distinguishes the different types?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie was staring at the new guards, the tea still somewhat lingering in his system. Eddie managed to distract him and get him to stay close as it seemed like they were preparing to walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peredhel are part elf and part human. At least one of their ancestors were human. It used to be easy to differentiate Sindar from Silvan and Peredhel. But my children are only half Sindar. Others not of my blood who have straight blond or white hair and blue or grey eyes are Sindar. Peredhel usually have black or dark brown hair and can have blue, green or brown eyes. The rest are Silvan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they all fair skinned?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elves came in the same colours as humans, Jamie. But there are no dark skinned elves left here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your wife is not like you described.” Eldamir pointed out. “She is not Sindar as you said your children are only half Sindar. So she is Silvan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. She is half Sindar and half nymph. Mostly our daughters take after here. There are no male nymphs. I am only half Sindar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you are part god.” Eldamir added. “Can you explain nymph in your terms? We have them in our mythology but I do not know if it is the same definition.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas seemed stumped, but after a few moments her said, “A nymph is a race of females who are connected to nature. There are tree nymphs and wood nymphs and water nymphs. Tauriel’s mother was a tree nymph. They die when their tree dies. They are usually closely connected to it and cannot leave it for long. Tauriel is a wood nymph. She is connected to these woods. She helps them grow. Most of the flora you see in the cavern is a result of her work. Otherwise, in the darker places we would have no greenery.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connected to these woods. So she is a caretaker, a horticulturalist. Good with plants. A very handy skill.” Eldamir looked like he was trying to dissect the idea of being tied to something and dying when it did. “Nymphs are not elves though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, nymphs are not elves,” Legolas replied. There was a cal from the opening on the cavern and those who were not working started running towards it. “There are divers. Come you will enjoy this.” Legolas started moving towards the entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came out onto a platform built on the side of a cliff just above the water level. All around them were high cliffs forming a giant circle. It was once either a lava spout or the result of a meteor. Above them elves were scattered about the top end of the cliffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three men stood together. “What are they going to do?” Jamie asked looking up at the elves.  Eldamir looked down. The water beneath them was slowly draining into the cavern but the shaft was so deep that if just faded away into blackness. He could see now why it was so urgent to build up the cavern wall again. If it rained heavily the water had nowhere else to go but into the cavern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first diver successfully performed several twists and tumbles before straightening to cut through the water, much to the delight of the crowd. It was performed as skillfully as any olympic diver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human men watched in awe. “What if they fail the dive? What if they get hurt?” Jamie sounded almost child-like in his mix of wonder and fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir seemed completely enraptured with the sight. “Do they do this a lot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to try.” Eddie half whispered as he looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot allow that. A human diving from that height could die from the impact with the water surface,” Legolas said. There was a cry from above and those closest to the water, started churning it. “It is a young less experienced diver next. The water is less hard when moving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked up to where the elf was preparing to dive. “And if he is injured?” Eldamir said with baited breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we take him to the Halls of Healing and one of the more experienced divers will tell him what he did wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have any died?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your people are quite athletic. A trait or something they work on?” They all seemed to be staring, waiting for the elf to dive but Eldamir was trying to distract from his worry by asking questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From only half way up the cliff, a diver did a simple dive into the water and the crowd cheered when he surfaced. The elf didn’t look any younger than any of the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are naturally so, but I tend to think that it is because of this that we are able to stay as such. Our abilities allow us to move more freely than humans and so we naturally are not as prone to the problems of laziness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie chuckled a little. “That explains why none of you are overweight despite the tremendous feasts. You are always moving, always busy. No television or things to promote sitting around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not know what a television is but if you want sitting around you should see our librarians,” Legolas joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have railings on the elevated walkways but you have one here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we are prone to lean out from the platforms edge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “Safety where needed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The young must learn. We cannot put railings on every trail in the woods, safety harnesses on every tree they will climb, or hold them in the water every time they want to swim.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We make the world safe for all. Warnings and labels. Safety everywhere.” Eldamir said, a hint of annoyance in his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is why we have so many lawsuits and helicopter parents and kids who can’t do things for themselves.” Eddie added with disdain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir lifted an eyebrow. “I bet both you and Jamie had overprotective parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whom I rebelled against every chance I got,” Jamie said. “But I don’t have kids so I don’t know how I would be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We either take after our parents or do the exact opposite.” Eldamir smiled. He turned to Legolas. “Don’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite to that extreme. But yes. Many of my children do not understand the necessities of being king. But all are devoted and as they are allowed to choose for themselves what life they wish to live there is no problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they allowed to leave here?” Eldamir asked while looking at the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but none of my children have left. They do not want to leave their family, their friends, their homes,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you make servants out of your children,” Jamie muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas turned to him. “No one is made to do anything unless it is a punishment for breaking the law, or a child who needs to be taught. We all serve.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowned. “Maybe they don’t leave because they aren’t aware of the world Athar of here. If they think this is all there is then why would they leave? Out there are others, people they might marry and a new life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we shall see, when your world invades. At the moment we have no way off the island, but to build a ship. Why do you think our life here is so restrictive? What do you have that we would want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Space. Technology. Food. More people. New experiences. Flight.” Eddie half shrugged. “Not that they are the end all be all but there are some pretty cool things out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And some terrible things. There are wonders in the world but exploring them means understanding the risks.” Eldamir added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And those who wish our way of life will come here, but they grew up with your world so they will bring some of it with them. Over the years we would lose what makes us different to the world out there and we would no longer live as elves. That cannot happen. Our lives are connected to this land and if we adopt your ways we will die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel as if that is true for maybe the queen, if what you say is true about her being tied to the woods but the rest of you could leave without death being the end result.” Eldamir noted. “I think we need to find a way to protect this place but to also open you to the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not understand elves,” Legolas said. “We cannot live in the world I saw on Jamie’s laptop. There is no magic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic isn’t real.” Eldamir stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie cleared his throat. “I don’t know about that one...I mean, the water and that feeling. What would you call that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I admit it I am stumped but there is a lot about the world that is considered magically in the awe inspiring sense and there is a lot of science that is pretty magical in its way.” He wasn’t as confident in his argument but he wasn’t ready to concede yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I would leave here if I was one of them. I mean, sure the world has some cool things but this place…” Jamie smiled as he looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would give up all your technology?” Legolas asked. “But it is a discussion which has no purpose. You may not bright technology here and I do not think that any here would trade our ways for yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would miss it. I mean that is my life, right but there is something about this place. It makes me want to just...I don’t know.” Jamie shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see the tea hasn’t quite worn off…” Eldamir mumbled. “I will grant you this place needs to be protected but there has to be a compromise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No compromise. No technology,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “As you wish. We are after all, your prisoners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas turned with an angry look. “You are invaders who broke our law!” He stormed away and the guards stepped between Legolas and the humans. Legolas muttered something to the guards and literally ran along the path, flying up the stairs as if he could defy gravity. The guards herded the humans back inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smooth.” Eddie snapped under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir groaned a little and hung his head. “Well that was a fuck up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is putting it mildly.” Jamie crossed his arms as he walked. “I thought you were good with this sort of thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is good with understanding old and gone cultures. Danica is the talker of the two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir rolled his eyes a little but didn’t dispute the comments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three went with the guards, their freedom and the excitement of the day squashed in an instant by careless words. They were put back into their cells and the doors locked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tauriel, my love, I need you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel took Danica to a room and had the servants bathe her and find her something to wear to dinner. She turned and ran. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am coming. Where are you, love?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The little library. </span>
  </em>
  <span> When they had returned from Minas Tirith they missed the little library in Elven House so they had it rebuilt in Las Galen House, moving all the books and furniture there. Over the millennia, Las Galen House had suffered greatly from the ravishes of time and the a major landslide that left a hole in the cavern roof above the house. But Legolas and Tauriel still lived there along with their present child and a few of their other children who had not left home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel closed the door behind her, locking it as she moved into the library. She unbound her hair as she walked. She wasn’t queen here. She was just Tauriel, his wife and lover. He needed her, not the queen and all that came with their titles. “I am here, Legolas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and drew her into his arms. “I am afraid. These humans threaten our land and don’t understand that it threatens our lives. I want them gone. He reminds me too much of Aragorn. Even the way he constantly defies me and disrespects us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel wrapped her arms about his neck and drew his head down to her shoulder. “He is just stubborn and set in what he knows is the truth of his world. Let us put them from our minds for a time. Just for a few moments, lock it all out and just be here with me. We will come up with a way, we will do it together as we have always done.” She kissed the side of his head, his ear and drew him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her still in his arms he sat on the couch and held her. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. “It is so hard not to lash out at them, particularly Eldamir. They disturb the peace here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, oh great leader, what’s the plan now that we are locked up again and the king is leaning back towards laying our dead bodies out on the beach for the seagulls to peck at?” Eddie asked Eldamir, calling from one cell to another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Just let me think okay?” Eldamir was grumpy and pissed off at himself. He sat on the bench with his head in his hands. He wished Danica was here even though she would be disappointed in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to show him life here is exactly as it is, not his strange idea of it. Danica will help. She is devoted to helping us. I think the island speaks to a part of her as a mother or just her openness is greater than his.” Tauriel wrapped herself around Legolas, holding him against her body. “I think you should let me speak with Eldamir, let me show him the land but I will not press the issue anymore. He is very much like Aragorn but he is not Aragorn. We must remember that.”  She pulled back a little. “Tell me, do you feel a bond to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Legolas replied. “There will be no bond with him. He is not Aragorn. I could more easily put an arrow in his heart than you could. I am tempted to do so and get rid of them. On the machine that they call a laptop, I saw moving pictures and a voice showing an island where all but the people on the island were banned and they killed anyone who stepped foot there. The Athar world respected that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I fucked up as well,” Jamie told the others. “There’s a short documentary on the laptop about the Sentinelese.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir and Eddie both groaned. “Well that explains the killing of anyone who comes ashore…” Eddie remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I just need to find a way to turn this around. Just let me think.” Eldamir stood and began to pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch was delivered to Danica in her room but no food was delivered to the cells. It got dark Athar and though Danica could view part of the city from the balcony, no one came to take her out of the room. It was useless to try to talk to the guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel ordered their meal brought to the library as well as two robes. She laid a blanket on the floor and sat upon it with the tray of food. She patted it urging him to sit. “We eat and then we slip out to run in the woods naked. It will clear our heads. Then we can address the issue of the humans in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johan and Wilhelm arrived back in their cell. Wilhelm tossed an apple to Jamie who was leaning on his cell door looking miserable. “I think you make worse, ya?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya,” Jamie muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Da Konig no like us,” Wilhelm replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Eldamir asked as he leaned against the front of his cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We came here uninvited, Eldamir. That’s what we did wrong. We should have known that shooting at that helicopter was a warning to stay away. All of this is wrong,” Jamie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir groaned. “I know what we did wrong. I was asking Wilhelm what they did to make the king not like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything,” Wilhelm replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you come on a boat? Did you try to talk with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boat, yes. Young and foolish,” Wilhelm replied. “We get old. He not. None get old.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except the children we aren’t allowed to see because he doesn’t trust us.” Eddie sighed as he leaned against his cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No like humans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We threaten their life here. Have you met the queen or the other guards?” Eldamir turned to press tighter to the bars as he tried to see them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilhelm came to sit on the steps just Athar Eldamir’s cell. “What you do to anger him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Said the wrong thing over and over again. He doesn’t trust us but I can’t wrap my head around this place, these people.” Eldamir looked at Wilhelm. “What is your take? Humans who left the rest of the world and are playing at fantasy or some odd race of people with strange ears and customs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demons,” Wilhelm replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think they are demons? What have they done to make you think that other than not age?” Eldamir frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Da Konig has power unnatural.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think they are going to feed us?” Jamie asked. “This apple is all I’ve had since midmorning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to guess we get to sit down here and think about what we did. No food and left alone until morning.” Eddie rose and laid down on the bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked thoughtful. “What unnatural powers are you referring to Wilhelm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak without words. Move things without touch. Make things grow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says it is the queen who makes things grow.” Eldamir shook his head. “The rest sound like parlour tricks but today we felt a strange power that I can’t explain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He no breath in water. Water like fuel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know he doesn’t breathe in water? We all hold our breath.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For hours?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked stunned. “He can hold it for hours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heathens and demons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir turned so his back was against the cell and he put his head on the bars. “Or magic. Real life magic…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic evil, devil worship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so in this instance. There is nothing evil about him. I have seen them work together and their society is very much about working together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demon tricks. No drink tea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The tea? Why?” Eldamir glanced towards Jamie’s cell. “Has it made you sick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilhelm tapped his head. “Control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s drunk too much tea,” Jamie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie!” Eldamir growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie laughed. “You think they can read minds too? I don’t think so otherwise the king would have strung Jamie up for all the thoughts he has had about the women around here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I am not the only one.” Jamie snapped. “You can’t blame me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...it’s hard to tell the men from the women sometimes,” Eldamir muttered. “When the King first walked down from his throne, I wasn’t sure if he was a king or queen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The queen is definitely a woman…” Jamie muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It makes it easy to see how they be content to keep to themselves though they are all family so that is a little odd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not all.” Eldamir rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder where Danica is?” Jamie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the queen still likely. He promised she would be safe. If she isn’t, well I will end up dead but I will fight whoever touched her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are probably all going to end up dead anyway,” Jamie moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not kill you. Still young, you work,” Wilhelm told them. It seemed he could follow the conversation well enough but had trouble speaking English. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you speak their language?” Jamie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No talk demon spells,” Wilhelm replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is unlike any language I have ever heard. I wonder if Danica has figured out its roots yet.” Eldamir’s head banged lightly on the bars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You take us on ship?” Wilhelm asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we can all get out of here, yes.” Eddie called out. “But I’ll be honest. I don’t see us leaving here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How bad can it be living here?” Jamie asked. “If Eldamir can keep his mouth shut, we might get out of the cells.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Danica can plead our case and apologize for her husband’s bad manners.” Eddie laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Legolas and Tauriel nibbled on food and played games as they sat on the floor of the little library until the sun went down and then dressed only in robes and boots they made their way to the roof and over the rocks that had fallen against the back of the house, lightly jumping from one boulder to another until the emerged into the forest above. There they left both robes and boots and took to the trees that towered some hundreds of feet above. There roots had stabilized the root of the cavern above their home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel ran tree to tree not stopping until they were far from where they emerged. She stood on a high branch, naked and pale in the moonlight with her hair blowing in the wind. She closed her eyes and inhaled the night air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We need to replace the engineer. Are you ready to get all rounded belly and breasts?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned and smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It has been a while. I am always ready.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For me, yes, but like you said it has been a whole. Sherlock is 35 winters now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still shorter than most elves. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Here a look of sadness crossed her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There are so few left that are not our bloodline. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the morning I will call the council. We have not met for several millennia. I would know their minds on what to do about these humans. Perhaps our people do want to join the rest of the world. Their soulmates might be out there among the humans. But I do not ever want to leave. With you at my side, I would be happy to live here forever, even if we had to abandon the city and take to the trees.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot leave.” She moved to him, wrapping her arms about his neck. “If I leave the island will not survive and if it dies…” Tauriel couldn’t bring herself to finish the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not die. It will be as we planned. We will take a tree with us and sail west to the undying lands along with those who do not want to join the world. But I think that we might be able to make it seem like the island sank. So we can stay without the world trying to come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed against him seeking the comfort of his arms and body. “Make them think the island sank…” Tauriel looked up at him, a hand on his cheek. “I wish to stay and will do anything to keep our island.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas drew her close and claimed her lips. “Let’s move out here. We could build a shelter in the trees. Sherlock barely gets to spend time with nature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, like in Lothlorien. I miss that home at times.” She kissed him back, melting against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a wicked glint in his eye. “Let’s grow a tree then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A tree? Where?” She smiled. “A tree to build a house in needs to be quite big. It will take a lot of energy over and over again.” She licked her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Lots. We should start right now. Near a stream so we can bath in the morning without going too far. It needs to be on solid ground so it doesn’t fall into the cavern. It needs to have lots of thick strong branches.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such requirements I can do if you are willing..” She kissed him again. “Let us find the perfect spot and begin. I am eager..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm...too many trees here. It will have to be taller than all the other trees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let us run until we find the perfect spot and then we will make a baby and a tree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sherlock will be jealous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will adapt. It is like Ernilion. He got used to sharing with his sister. Sherlock will as well. All our first few had to share.” She had a memory of her little ones running with Aragorn and Arwen’s in the Little Woods. It was still so clear in her memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas stroked her cheek. “We cannot turn back time nor bring back those we have lost,” he reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not want the past. As much as there are happy memories there are parts that are less happy. To have one you must have the other. All I want is a future that is with you. I just..I suppose for a moment my heart was feeling sentimental.” Tauriel leaned into his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss Arda still. I do not like to think of the day of the great flood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel’s arms tightened about him. “It was not a day I like to think about either. He was a brave king and he loved you greatly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My most vivid memory of that day is Anna screaming as I held her back from the waters. She would have tried to save him and been lost to us as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel buried her face in his neck. “I wish I could have done more but the vines I grew snapped with the force of the water and it was just-” She could almost hear Anna’s screams and the roar of the water as if it was yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ships we prepared in case it ever happened again have long ago rotted away. We are in the hands of the Vala.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel kissed his neck. “We will just have to grow that tree, build our house and continue to do what we do best. Live, rule and protect this place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her hand and leapt to the ground. Then they ran until they were totally exhausted and had just about covered all the woods on foot, scaring owls and small creatures and making the woods guard come to his door to see what the commotion was. He laughed and retreated to his hut. They dropped into the long grass and slept with foxes and other animals coming to keep them company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A spot was decided upon and that night the tree was grown three feet high as soon as it was sprouted. The grass was lush under them and the animals kept them warm and safe. Legolas brushed a few leaves out of his way. “I’m glad that didn’t sprout under us,” he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched the dawn from where they were and the deer that came to graze around them on the freshly grown grasses. “All of you listen,” Legolas said and got the attention of all the animals. “This tree is ours. You may climb it and even live in it as it grows but you may not eat it or push it over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel chuckled a little. She closed her eyes and it grew a little taller. She opened her eyes and looked at him. “They will leave it. We will return to grow it again very soon. You need to ensure I grow round anyway.” She smiled and took his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling that we will need to make you big with child a lot more often soon. The humans are correct. There will be some who cannot resist the pull of the adventure of the Athar world. But we must make sure that they have a home to come home to if they wish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will carry as many children as you give me, Legolas. I will be sad as they leave but we will never be alone as long as we are together. I am happy even if they seek adventure.” She squeezed his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is natural that they leave us when they grow. We have been fortunate.” He kissed her and stood up. “We should get back or we will be exposed to all the servants as we jump down the boulders to get home.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. We should see to the humans. I left Danica in a room and will have her dressed before she meets with the others again. I want them to know she is on our side.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But is she?” Legolas asked. “We shall see.” When they got to the hole in the roof of the cavern they put on their robes and boots, then descended to the roof of their house. “There is one thing that I will miss when we leave here, well, two. The little library, and the fact that I can dive into the lake that is formed below our front door, from our bedroom balcony.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can move the library...Will this vanish then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eventually, time will take its toll. As it is there is less than a third of the house usable,” he reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. “I cannot mold stone or repair the walls as I can grow the plants.” She sounded apologetic and a little tired. “It will be a new chapter of our life that we will build.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day we will see the whole mountain cave into the cavern. But not for a long while yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time then to grow the tree, to build the house and deal with the humans.” She nodded and moved to dress. Servants appeared and helped her into her gown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas’ dressers took his boots to be cleaned and got out his royal attire. “It will be good when the humans are gone and we can go back to our woodland attire,” Legolas told Tauriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, though I am fond of this one.” She turned and showed him the green gown of soft fabric that was cut deep down the front. The feathers of a peacock adorned her sleeves. Her hair was still loose. The servant began to put her jewelry on. A comb was given to Legolas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was fully dressed in all his regalness, he went to Tauriel to comb her hair. It was a tradition and pleasure that they never broke. It was an outward expression of their love. He took his time, far longer than it should have taken just to do her hair. And finally he handed the combe to her and turned to give her access to his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel hummed softly as she took her time with Legolas’ hair. Her fingers followed the comb through its soft strands. She lost herself in the motion and connection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting old. My hair is turning white.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My love, your hair was always white...it almost glows and always has. You are not old.” She kissed his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It used to be blond.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So blonde it was white.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hair is getting curlier,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Curlier? Do you think? That is strange. Perhaps the air has too much moisture.” Tauriel handed the comb to a servant and then moved to stand in front of him. She lifted his hand and placed it in the opening of the dress, against her breast bone. She was brought his circlet and she placed it on his head. “There, my king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yours, my queen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A servant appeared at his side with hers. Tauriel smiled at him. “I almost wish to do it myself just so you do not have to take your hand away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably best you do, I always get it crooked and someone has to fix your hair and do it again,” he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you enjoy touching me and I will put it on.” She inhaled, chest moving under his hand as she took the circlet and placed it on her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans had been kept awake by Johna coughing most of the night and only slept when he stopped. But they were woken by a scream followed by Wilhelm’s loud sobbing. The guard hurried to his cell. Eldamir, Eddie and Jamie pressed to their cell doors trying to see what was happening, but it wasn’t until Wilhelm was dragged sobbing and kicking and struggling with all his strength, to another cell, followed by an elf carrying the body of Johan out, that they saw anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas, Tauriel, Ernilion, Akkash, and Frigthoren sat along one side of the table on the platform beneath the throne. There were four chairs about two metres from the table on the other side. The humans were led to these four seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Council would like to ask you some questions,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion spoke next. Legolas translated. “He wants to know why you disrespect me, if you treat your king with such disrespect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not have a king and we meant no disrespect. We are trying to learn about you.” Eldamir said, choosing his words carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica, dressed in a grey dress sat next to him. She looked more like she fit in here than the others. “I wish to apologize for my husband. He is trained to question everything he sees in order to help it make sense to others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas translated. Then for Eldamir, “He asks, if you do not have a king who is your leader?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Each country, nation...and even city has its own people in charge.” Eddie spread his hands on the table. “Some countries have a president. The United Kingdom has a queen but she has no real power so they are ruled by a prime minister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Legolas translated. Ernilion rolled his eyes. “Echil!” Ernilion replied but Legolas did not translate that. Akkash then asked, “What will happen if we just send you away?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will do what we can to keep others away from here.” Danica spoke up and Eldamir looked at her, surprised. “This island needs to be protected and we cannot let others come here who would damage this place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will have to appeal to the united nations and explain some of what we found. There should be a way to keep others from here...mostly.” Eddie added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will kill anyone who steps foot on the island without the king’s permission,” Frigthoren told them. Legolas translated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We understand that. I would like to keep people away to preserve this place but I would ask permission to document your culture and life here. This place is remarkable and you, your people should not go without some voice.” Danica said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She would do it with respect.” Tauriel said in Sindarin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas and the others nodded to Tauriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it be permitted for me and one other to go away with you so we might experience the Athar world and bring our findings back to our people?” Akkash asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akkash is our chief...sociologist,” Legolas added unsure that he had the right word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with us?” Eddie nodded. “Of course, we would look after you, keep you with us at all times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was biting the inside of his cheek. “A trade. Eddie and Jamie take your people out and Danica and I remain here to document.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No. I want to stay,” Jamie interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not want to gt home to your children?” Legolas asked Eldamir and Danica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are in school,” Eldamir replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and this is relevant?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are away with school, staying with family. We expected to be away for a long time.” Danica looked at Eldamir and smiled a little. “We do miss them but work is also important and ensuring you are protected and preserved is most important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do your people have the technology to reinforce our cavern and prevent it from falling in on the city?” Akkash asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Our engineers and builders would be capable of such things and we could find ways to do it with material here, things that are natural to the island and not brought in from the Athar.” Eddie told him. “We can take pictures and put them through a program for suggestions and designs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas translated and the Council were nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie may stay if he wishes. He will become my advisor on the Athar,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie grunted. “So it is up to me to go out and protect this place and appeal to the UN. Cool.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie was smiling. “Advisor to a king. Who would have thought…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel that it is your destiny, Eddie,” Legolas told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will learn English,” Akkash told Legolas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nodded. “I just hope I am up to it..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica squeezed Eldamir’s hand under the table. “Thank you council, your majesty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the king’s permission, I will go with you,” Frigthoren said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked shocked. “You wish to leave?” Her voice was soft and she was holding back her emotions, trying to compose herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be back. I will gone long enough to find out about their weaponry and defenses. We should be prepared, mother,” he said in Silvan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. “Of course, I-” She closed her mouth. She was queen here. It was no place for feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edstal will ensure your safety while I am gone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have my permission,” Legolas said. “But I will miss you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All part of my duty to protect you, your majesty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You call her mother but not me father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw you within minutes of your birth. It is hard to call you father,” Frigthoren replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas laughed. Then he turned back to the humans. “Akkash and Frigthoren with go to the Athar. But they must be returned unharmed, and when they wish to return.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. They will be my guests and under my care when we leave. I am a UN representative.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minor..so far down the totem pole but hey… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie tried to look more confident than he felt. “Free to leave and return here as they desire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An eleth came running in, stopped and bowed then approached Legolas to whisper in his ear before rushing off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Johan died last night,” Legolas began. “He lived a long life for a human.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We saw. His cough was quite bad.” Jamie said, sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The healers tell me that it might have been the same illness that killed Gregor. Do you know what their funeral rites are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are many. You would be better to consult Wilhelm,” Eldamir said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only we could,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does not trust you.” Jamie piped up. “Thinks you are a demon. We can talk to him and see what we can learn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica winced a little. “He doesn’t understand and chooses to see your world through biased eyes. We can find out what Johan would have liked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilhelm speaks only to his ancestors now,” Legolas replied. “He stepped off one of the highest walkways in the cavern. His body was carried by the river to the sea and washed ashore on one of our beaches. He did not wish to be without his beloved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All four humans paled. Danica covered her mouth with her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying he killed himself?” Eldamir asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Jamie looked a little like he might be ill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was old and unpleasant,” Ernilion muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ernilion, manners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t understand what I am saying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can get tone. He was a human and they will mourn him regardless just as we mourn all our lost.” Tauriel scolded lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t even know them,” Ernilion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does not matter. Mild your manners and show respect for the dead and their loss. You can see they are shocked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas looked at Eldamir. “We did not kill him. I see it on your mind. He was in grief and not of the right mind. They did not like it here, but there was nothing we could do about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did he get to a place where he could do that?” Jamie looked down. “Did he hate it here that much? I mean, I knew he was unhappy but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He thought he was among evil spirits. He refused to learn our language so we could talk and even when some of us learnt their language he refused to speak to us. The cell was only locked at night so that they didn’t fall from the walkways. Humans cannot see well under our lights.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did think you were demons and evil and could control things with your mind. Sad day indeed. I suppose we can come up with a simple ceremony for a funeral.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica nodded. “I will take care of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will help.” Eldamir added with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us know what you need. If you think they would not be offended by it, we will sing them to their ancestors,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they would be given his view of you all but he is not here and we would feel the loss less if you did.” Danica said, bowing her head a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We would not wish to dishonour your dead,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda?” Ernilion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are discussing the funeral of the humans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dump them in the sea,” Ernilion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If one of us died in the Athar, would you be happy with them simply dumping the body somewhere like garbage?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans all tensed sensing the conversation was less than relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will show them respect. They died on our land. They were living beings Ernilion.” Tauriel looked at her son. “We never treat the dead with less than respect and dignity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not share your reverence for humans,” he replied. “When a deer dies in the forest, it lies and rots where it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not revere them.” Tauriel’s tone was biting. “On the contrary but I respect life. He died in our city. By your reasoning we should let him lay in the water, polluting it. He was still a person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Ernilion replied, bowing his head to her, but it was clear that he didn’t agree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you to have the manners of a prince and diplomat.” The muscles of her jaw tensed a little. Her hands were gripping the arms of her chair tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas’ hand rested on hers. “We have not finished the cavern wall. Do not let it rain,” Legolas warned Tauriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a problem?” Eddie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. She took a couple of slow, deep breaths. “There is no problem.” She spoke to Eddie before looking at Legolas. Switching back to Sindarin, “I need to walk in the air. Do we have more to discuss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas stood and the others at the table also stood. "Tell your ship to come tomorrow morning," he told Eddie. "Akkash, we will meet in an hour to discuss the details." He reached out to take Tauriel's hand. "Ernilion, show our guests to more suitable accommodation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans stood. Eldamir bowed his head to Legolas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion looked annoyed but did as he was asked. He did not wait for the humans to follow but simply walked and expected their compliance. Two other guards took the rear, forcing the issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are free to explore the island. Do not go into the woods alone. There are wild animals there,” Legolas told the humans he and Tauriel passed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, majesty.” Danica said before looking at Eldamir. “Come, I can show you the garden and we can talk a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to know where they kept you last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was safe. In a room.” She gestured to the dress. “Well taken care of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you fed? We weren’t.” Eddie remarked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what happened?” Danica asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eldamir pissed off the king,” Jamie replied. “Got us all locked up since before lunch yesterday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they got Jamie high. Gave him tea.” Eddie added but it was clear Danica wasn’t paying attention. “Pissed him off how? I spent the day with the queen. It was enlightening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told the king he was keeping us prisoners. Nearly got us all killed,” Eddie added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that bad. He just...I made a stupid comment.”  He looked sheepish as he looked at Danica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very stupid. They need our help. We have to show that they can trust us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have thought that they would show more curiosity for the tech,” Jamie said. “They seem afraid of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humph,” Ernilion muttered and glanced back at them. He did not have the slender build of the other elves they had seen but was bulging muscle and pent up anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It threatens their lives here. This island is sacred and this is all that is left of them. The queen, she grows this place. Out of nothing. I have seen it.” Danica noted. “Technology would be used to dissect them, study them..yes, there are things that could be used to help them but you know as well as I do it would be used against them first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowned. “The king can channel power from water. We three felt it. He could do so much to help the humans and if she does what you say there would never be hunger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica stopped. “And at what cost to them? She can’t leave here and to have humans set foot here, to study this place on a large scale would forever damage it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was watching Ernilion. “He doesn’t look like the others, have you noticed that. Bigger and angrier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes fell on Ernilion as they began walking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion smiled but as he was walking a short distance ahead, they could not see it. He stopped suddenly and turned with a loud growl, that seemed to have the force to literally shove them back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir put himself in front of Danica and reached out to grab the other two. “What have we done to offend you?” All four shuffled as if regaining their footing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion laughed before turning and resuming the walk to Las Galen House. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he is just an angry person…” Eddie remarked as they slowly walked once more. “I wonder if we will be able to bathe and change. My clothes are starting to have a life of their own.” He grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir held Danica’s arm. “They are dangerous.” He whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stink,” Ernilion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you speak and understand English then?” Eddie asked as he ran a bit to get closer to Ernilion. “I wasn’t sure. I know I smell. I usually shower and change my clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all do,” Ernilion replied. “We all learnt it because when the sailor came we believed it to be the common language of all humans, that is until the others arrived. It was decided when you showed up that it was best if you thought we didn’t understand you. All humans stink. You will be able to bathe and we will give you clean clothes and food when we get to your rooms. You will be guests of the king in his family home. So behave yourselves or you will be back in the cells.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we ask, you are his son but you are different from the others. Why is that?” Eldamir asked with genuine curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others seemed a little on edge, fearing the man’s anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been to the Halls of Mandos and returned. I grew up among humans. I know what filthy creatures you are and how badly you treat others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hall of..that means you died. But you are here…” Eldamir looked as if he was thinking. “Is it a place then? Here on the island? And not all humans are bad. But-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica our a hand in her husband’s arm. “You grew up with humans? Here, on the island?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Halls of Mandos are not in this realm. They cannot be entered by humans. Only those with the life of the Eldar can enter. My brother and I were born at the same time. We were one. One soul. When he died I took him to the Halls of Mandos or our soul would have forever resided in the hall of his ancestors and that was not acceptable. But I was but a child since elves take 100 years to mature, and yet he was an old man, having lived his time. We returned as one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask, because it does not make sense to me...how was he old? Was it an illness?” Danica asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was half human and his human side dominated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that means the queen and a human…” Eddie smacked Jamie’s arm to shut him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica was trying to put it all together. She had come to the same conclusion but had the tact not to say anything. Her eyes met Eldamir’s as if in silent acknowledgement of the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I have said, humans are filth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well I can understand why you might think that given your past.” Her tone was understanding. “Thank you for that, the information. It was very helpful to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not mention it to my mother, or it will storm and the children of Nieve will weep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nieve?” Danica asked. “And what does your mother have to do with a storm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda’s mother is Nieve, one of the most powerful Vala. My mother controls the weather. If she is sad or upset it will rain or storm. If she is happy the skies will be clear and the sun bright. Of course, she let’s it to rain each night enough to allow the plants to grow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you are saying her magic grows the plants and controls the weather? It doesn’t exhaust her?” There was genuine concern in Danica’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The implications of that…” Eddie said under his breath. “Shit. I mean that is underheard of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda’s power is available to her and benefits all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The power we felt yesterday? So he is like her battery, like he did for the laptop.” Jamie looked fascinated. “A living power generator. No wonder they don’t want us here. There are a lot of people who would use that for the wrong reasons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. His magic is that he can use and channel the power. He does not create it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where does it come from then?” Danica frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water.” Eldamir breathes out. “He took some from the water yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you begin to believe?” Ernilion asked. “These are not tales of fiction that the sailor was so fond of. This is real. This is who we are and there is magic in this place that is no longer in the Athar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Athar?” He nodded. “I am beginning to have more of an understanding. I hope in our time here we can speak more and I would like to speak to your mother, the queen too. To learn all we can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To help protect this place.” Danica clarified. She looked at the others. “We understand the implications and can’t let anything happen to them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie and Jamie nodded. All looked at Eldamir. “I didn’t want anything to happen to them but it is my job to get to the truth and to question so I can know the real people and history.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far back does your history go?” Ernilion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As in humans or us in particular?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know how far back your knowledge of humans go? Do you have records of elves and hobbits and the great battles fought to same this world?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Humans came from cavemen. Dinosaurs roamed and then we crawled out of the proverbial ooze. We have early pictograms telling us of the first humans. Elves in great battles are things for storybooks. Not real history. Made up, pretend. We have no proof of humans or others like us or you before cavemen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We hid our existence from you. It took less than a hundred years to make us fade from your history,” Ernilion told them. He pointed around at the cavern. “But it seems we have regressed to living in a cave. After you have bathed and dressed, I will take you outside to show you the part of the city that you only saw a fraction of when you arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ernilion took them high onto the wall of the cavern and through a tunnel to an elevated covered walkway that led to a hallway and past a large kitchen and closed doors until they came to a larger open area indoors which seemed like it used to be a foyer. The huge front doors were barred with a thick beam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not go out that way, there is a cliff directly outside the door. The path has subsided. He led them up a grand staircase and along to the left in a much fancier hallway. He opened a door into a bedroom. “Jamie for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! This is twice the size of my flat back home,” Jamie exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go out the back door and along to your left. There is a stream to bath in. Be careful not to go down the slide. It is not safe for humans. At least I do not think so.” Ernilion then showed the others to their rooms. “Out the back door to you left. Clothes will be brought to you. When you are clean you will be brought to the dining room to eat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Ern-Ernilion.” Danica looked to him apologetically as she tried to get his name right. “I hope we can speak more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie had disappeared inside the room. Eddie did the same when he was shown his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will. You are my punishment for bad manners,” he told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had bad manners?” Danica frowned. “I had not noticed but perhaps I was not meant to. I hope we are not too horrible a punishment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir put a hand out, offering it to the elf. “I am sorry for any offense I have caused. I am not always as well tempered or well spoken as my wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince stared at his hand. “No, you are not,” Ernilian agreed with him. He turned and walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir shook his head and couldn’t help but laugh. “Come on, let’s clean up.”  He ushered Danica inside and they both undressed and bathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel was tight lipped as they walked. She needed to get outside, to breathe the fresh air and push aside the memories and emotions. The moment they were outside she pulled off her boots and unbound the belt of her dress. She took a few deep breaths. “All this time...all this time and the memories should not be so raw. I have no love for humans. We tried...in Gondor we tried to help...I do not want others to come but I also will not pretend as if a life on this island does not matter. Our son’s words bite and hurt at times.” In the distance grey clouds formed but Tauriel shook her head. She would not let it get that far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We cannot blame him. He was ill treated by the humans all his life. The rejection by his human family who would not believe that he was Galadion and Ernilion in one hurt his very spirit. He has never recovered from that,” Legolas reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. It was us who comforted him during all of that. It is us who also suffered but we taught him respect for life. Respect for those gone. We do not have to love the race or the person but we must respect it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He respects life. It is just that he does not believe that humans have souls. To his mind Galadion did not have a soul and that is why he had to share Ernilion’s. He has also all of Galadion’s memories. That cannot help this situation. He feels the rejection of his human family as if he was still Galadion. He feels rejected by his own. So human bodies are nothing more than inedible meat to him.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked at him. “I understand better than many perhaps the lack of love for humans. Most here have not suffered at their hands as I did and even still it is about the life not the race of that who died.” She shook her head. “It does not matter. It will pass. He simply frustrated and angered me a little.” She turned her back to him and looked out at the island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Change has been slow here on the island. Give him time to adjust. I have to admit that I fear the humans and their technology. Their machines feel strange. They suck my energy but do not grow. I am not explaining very well. Perhaps it is better to say that our machines are elf powered, theirs are not.” He put his arms about her waist and drew her in close. “I’m not willing to give up our little island yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fear them and I fear what will happen if others come. If they cannot protect us…” She trembled in his arms. “Danica said they will ‘study’ me if they get near me. It makes my body feel so cold. I could see it in her eyes. Nothing good will come of it.” Tauriel’s voice was soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet, you were against killing them and sending a warning to others not to come. You said little in the council meeting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think killing them won’t warn them. I think it will be seen as a sign of aggression and they will want to conquer us, control us. I do not see it scaring anyone away. Not with the technology they have, the weapons. We are no match for them. I want an agreement. We will stay and they will leave us alone. We will speak with only those we choose because they respect our ways.” She turned in his arms. “In truth, I would rather we are forgotten by them entirely. I would make us vanish from their memory and be alone on our island again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I no longer have the strength,” Legolas told her. “I can no longer draw power from the ocean. They have polluted it beyond my ability to repair. Soon we will start to breathe the pollutants in the air. Elven magic is almost gone.” There were tears in his eyes as he said this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel’s arms wrapped tightly around him. “No matter what happens we will always have each other. I will find a way to keep the island alive. I will grow more trees to filter the air for us. I will…” Her voice was tinged with a hint of desperation. “I will find a way to protect you, Legolas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas held her closely. “Perhaps we should send the bodies of the humans back with Eddie. I do not think that the trip is too long. They might see that as an offering of peace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cooling the bodies will preserve them and I can wrap them in vines. It should help. We can ask Danica if that would help our cause.” Tauriel kissed his neck as she hugged him. “I am grateful for you. I hope you know that. I would not change any of our life together. Even now, faced with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They always wanted off this island, but I would not risk their lives by sending them to sea with nothing more than a paddle. Though now, I realise that we could have built them a boat and added a sail. I would not admit even to myself that the reason we never did was fear that others would come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have always feared more coming. I did not wish their death but it was safer to keep them, let their people think them lost at sea.” Tauriel whispered to him as if it was a secret guilt she had always been harbouring though they were on the same page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go grow our tree,” he whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel drew back and took his hand as she led him towards the tree and the softer ground. Her dress was slowly undone and removed on the way leaving her naked by the time they arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas, dressed in his kingly attire took a bit longer to disrobe, but soon left it in a messy pile to join her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie and Eddie were a bit embarrassed to join Danica in the stream but it seemed there was no choice if they weren’t to delay breakfast and they were hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir kept himself between the other two and Danica to help the embarrassment. The roof above them seemed to tremble at one point making them all look around but there didn’t seem to be a cause for concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if this place is on a fault line, hence the hot water and that tremble..” Eldamir was mostly talking to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tree grew another five feet and began to branch out. Tauriel laid in Legolas’ arms with her eyes closed. “I sent some toward the house. I wanted some new ivy.” She smiled against his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful that the weight of it doesn’t bring the whole roof crashing down,” he only half joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was careful but will check on it when we return.” She sighed happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must grow this tree big so that Sherlock can be happy climbing about in it and there is space for our children. Another child guarantees us another century of life on the island according to the prophecy,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel didn’t nod but cuddled up tighter against him. “Each one bides us a little time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The house is starting to concern me. It is so old now that more of it cumbles every day. And I long for our days in the woods.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a way, this is for the best. It is forcing us to look at how we need to survive. Things will be better out here, in the trees. For us and for all who stay. We can gradually move them out…”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would put more strain on the cavern roof. We must be very careful not to cave it in completely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it will have to be strategic. Perhaps with the human’s help we can bolster the cavern a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans bathed and dressed and were taken to a small dining room where Ernilion waited with Anna and a child that looked about 6 or 7 in humans growth. Ernilion lifted the child into a seat and he and Anna sat either side of him. When the humans were seated Ernilion said, “This is Sherlock. He is named after one of the only immortal humans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your son is very cute.” Danica said as she smiled at the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sherlock...Holmes?” Jamie cocked his head. “You know the books?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They who never lived and therefore can never die,” Ernilion replied. “The sailor told us many stories. But Sherlock is my brother, not my son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked like he was trying to figure out the ages of everyone. His eyes kept moving over the three of them. “Your brother. The king mentioned that you do not age as we do but there would still be a great deal of time between your births.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am 20,000 years old. Anna is older still by some 18 or 20 years. Sherlock is 34 winters,” Ernilion told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica shook her head a little. “It is so hard to wrap our heads around. I mean you all look so...young and beautiful. I hope you can understand that it feels so strange to us. But also fascinating.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have children?” Eldamir asked as he folded his hands in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. The king and queen are the only couple who have children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All four looked at each other and then back at Ernilion. “By choice or for another reason?” Eldamir inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We desire only our bondsmate and no one else here is bonded,” Ernilion told them. “When someone dies, mother has another child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are the only paired couple other than the king and queen?” Danica looked like she wanted to make notes but had no way to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. I am sure that Arda explained to you that we have marriages that are for companionship. Many of us are married. Do you not have sexless marriages?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smirked. “We do but most people get together for sex. Men and women, men and men, women and women...there is even communes and stuff- Ow.” Eldamir kicked him under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was not aware that you married for companionship and not for love or sex.” Danica spoke up. She had not been at the water with the men when Legolas had told them. “So you are not bonded as your father and mother are but are a loving couple. You just don’t have sex?” She looked between Ernilion and Anna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you not have- Ow.” This time Jamie received Eldamir’s foot to his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not suffer the inconveniences of such desires,” Ernilion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it isn’t inconven- Stop kicking me!” Eddie snapped at Eldamir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then be quiet. It clearly isn’t something they worry about. They are happy. Sex isn’t their sole focus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except the king and queen.” Jamie muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother is half nymph,” Ernilion said as if that explained everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why she is so pretty?” Jamie was almost wistful the way he was talking about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why that matters in terms of their bond…” Danica frowned a little. “She can grow things. Isn’t that what a nymph does? And the weather, you mentioned storms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humans and dwarves, even hobbits are attracted to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sex on legs,” Eddie muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not polite,” Sherlock interrupted them, speaking English. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica looked shocked and glared at Eddie. “So nymphs also attract people to them? But she only desires your father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was now staring at Eddie and Jamie. His look told them to keep their thoughts on the queen to themselves or he would do more than kick them. It was dangerous to them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they are bonded. If one dies the other will also die. Though there are bonds in which this is not so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Thranduil. He lived many thousands of years after his wife died. Not because he did not love her and they were bonded but Legolas was their only child and he was still a very small child when she died. It kept him from following her into the Halls of Mandos,” Sherlock said.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t have gone..” Eldamir frowned trying to remember the other words they had used. “When you sail? I thought the halls were for those who died in accidents and fights and the like? Perhaps I misunderstood the difference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thranduil died in the Great Flood. If it was not for Legolas he would have faded and died of grief,” Ernilion told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you can die, sail or fade. What is fading?” Danica’s hands were both on the table and she was intent on the conversation. “And what was the great flood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is when your grief is so bad that life drains from you slowly and you leave your body behind and go to the Halls of Mandos,” Sherlock told them. “It took Queen Arwen of the United Kingdoms a full year to fade. Many of her children had already died of old age, being born human.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arwen..that is who Danica looks like?” Eldamir looked at his wife and then back at the elves. “She faded? So she was not killed in a battle and she did not sail to be with her husband because of her grief...so that means he didn’t sail…” He looked like he was trying to piece it all together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Aragorn was human,” Sherlock told him. “She gave up her place with the elves because of her love. We do not know if they were reunited in death. Only those who have passed into the other realm know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she loved him and she had desire for him even though he was a human?” There was confusion in Eddie’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was peredhel. She could choose to follow the part of either elf or human.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean, peredhel? Is like like...Silvan or Sindar?” Eldamir was trying to ensure he pronounced the types of elves correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The descendants of elves who fell in love with humans. An elf can bond with a human but the human cannot bond with the elf. It must be difficult for Arda to see you, Eldamir. You look exactly like Aragorn and Arda was bonded to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Both Jamie and Eddie looked at Eldamir. “Wait, you are saying the king was once bonded, married to a human? So before he bonded with the queen but then how..” Eddie looked very confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica smiled and laughed to herself as she looked to find Eldamir completely still. She put up a hand. “So the king and this other king...and then Aragorn, the human king married an elf. They had children. And Legolas, your father bonded to your mother. But that seems to not fit with what you described for how bonds work. Could you explain or is this too personal without the king here? I feel a little like we are talking behind his back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was bonded to my mother before he even met Aragorn. But he is Tadelan, one who can bond with many. Aragorn was already in love with Arwen so there was no marriage between Arda and Aragorn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what is Arda? Is that king? Or your king?” Jamie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda is…” Ernilion paused. “I do not know the word in your language. Arda is the male parent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father. Dad.” Eldamir managed to get out. It was clear he was still processing the idea of the king of the elves being bonded with a man who looked like him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the king loved them both. And that isn’t common is it?” Danica asked. She longed to have a notebook to record all this information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very rare.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your parents are very unique, even among your own kind.” Danica smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ernilion replied. As they spoke Anna did not pay any attention to the humans but made sure that Sherlock got what he wanted to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are your parents, the king and queen I mean?” Eldamir shifted in his seat, looking a little uncomfortable at the idea of seeing the king. This just made Danica smile. She could almost see the thoughts forming in Eldamir’s mind. She knew her husband well. He had been at odds with this man and now to learn that he looked like the king’s past love was jarring and unsettling for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Busy, being King and Queen. I will be your guide here. If you have finished eating we can all start your tour of the island. What do you wish to see first? I assume you have had enough view of our dungeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to go back to the gardens. They were just breathtaking. And then, perhaps to where you might go to worship your gods if there is such a place?” Danica began to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to see some of the other areas of homes.” Eldamir added as he began to eat. “I am fascinated on how you manage here in the caves like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie and Eddie dug into the food as well. Eddie occasionally looked up at Sherlock. Jamie did his best not to glance too often at Anna but he found it hard. She was intimidating and beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are curious, Eddie? Ask your questions. They will never be answered if your do not ask them,” Sherlock said between mouthfuls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are very well spoken for one so young. I am curious how much you know about your namesake. The stories I mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda has allowed me the privilege of making copies of the stories as the sailor wrote them, so I can learn to write English,” Sherlock said. “But the sailor did not know all the stories. I am told that you will be leaving for the Athar tomorrow. Might I make a request?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what would you like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Complete Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. All the stories and the books.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sherlock! You ask too much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all too much!” Eddie grinned. “I bet Jamie can pull them up now on the laptop he brought but honestly, nothing beats having the books in your hands. I will get them for you.” He liked the child instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you have a scriptor bound to his desk for so many years it would take to copy such works?” Ernilion asked. He turned to Eddie. “Please excuse him. He is young. Too young it would seem to understand that people do not have the time to provide him with such extravagances.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is really no trouble. And if we can get some kind of treaty between us so that you are left alone and are protected we can send all kinds of books whenever you want. I would love to be able to read some of your stories.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock got up from his chair, or rather down from it and ran to a dresser. He picked up a scroll and carried it back to the table carefully. “I finished this last night.” The scroll he handed to Eddie started with an elaborate drawing of a dragon, whose tail wound around the page like a margin. The writing was not in English. It reminded him of pictures of medieval books hand copied by monks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you read it to me? I really like this dragon.” He traced the tail with his finger. With a smile, Eddie got out of his chair and sat on the floor, beckoning Sherlock to come sit. “So this story has a dragon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smaug the Destroyer,” Sherlock said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smaug the Destroyer? He sounds like the bad guy in this story. So who are the heroes? Knights?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda and King Thranduil, but there part in the story is not on this page. The hero on this page King Bard of Laketown. He wasn’t king until after the end of the story.” Sherlock started reading the story, following it along with his finger as if that helped Eddie learn to read it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir glanced at the scroll. “He did that all himself? Surely not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a most talented scriptor and already has a good grasp of several languages,” Ernilion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Erni-lion,” Jamie began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion took a deep breath closing his eyes to help calm himself before he faced Jamie. “Er-nil-ion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a question, Jamie?” Ernilion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was concentrating so hard on getting your name right, I forgot my question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you will remember it later,” Ernilion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Smaug came crashing down on the Master of Laketown and took him and his boat full of gold to the bottom of the lake where no one could retrieve it,” Sherlock finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what does this lesson teach you?” Ernilion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gold should not be hoarded. It is only a representation of what good it can do for the people,” Sherlock replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion smiled. He scooped Sherlock up into his arms and the little boy hugged him. “Today you learn from Alya. You must be very attentive. The Engineer was her husband and she will be very sad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alya is one of mother’s ladies,” Sherlock said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. She was the eleth who wrapped you in your first blanket and has followed your growth all your life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like Alya.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Ernilion,” Jamie interrupted. “Why does everyone just call him the engineer. Why not use his name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it a tradition of yours or some religious reason?” Danica asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has only just left for the Halls of Mandos. We do not speak his name in case he hears  and gets lost trying to follow the call,” Ernilion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie rolled up the scroll and put it back where Sherlock had taken it from. Sherlock was carried on Ernilion’s back as they walked the elevated walkways of stone within the cavern, until they emerged into the city halfway down the mountain. It wasn’t very far before they came upon a small cottage nestled among the other houses. There was a small garden out front and on the low stone wall that kept the dirt from spilling onto the road, there were several small bowls made out of leaves holding strawberries and one holding coins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion pulled a small note out of the bowl, read it and shook his head. “There is always one,” he said. “A promissory note from an elf who never honours his promises.” Ernilion put the note in his pocket and tossed a coin in with the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought food here was free,” Danica commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless you want something special. Food grown in gardens belongs to the house and sometimes they sell some of it to help the house's finances,” Sherlock replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are very knowledgeable for your age,” Danica told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone here is schooled for the benefit of all. As a prince it might one day fall to Sherlock to handle the royal treasury,” Ernilion said. “And this little one was caught stealing carrots from a garden. So he had extra lessons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t steal anymore,” Sherlock said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked a little further to the gate at the end of the path leading to the cottage. Legolas and Tauriel were sitting with Alya having tea. “You will receive the apprentice’s wages until a new one can be found,” Legolas told Alya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda!” Sherlock called and jumped down from Ernilion’s back. He ran up to Legolas and stopped as if remembering that they were in public. He straightened up as Legolas crouched to his height and put his right hand on Sherlock’s left shoulder. Sherlock did the same and Sherlock bowed his head. “Your Majesty.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” Legolas replied then stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion bowed his head as Sherlock rushed off to greet Tauriel. “Your Majesty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand gestures were repeated. “Your Highness, where are you going?” Legolas asked in English. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought they needed some time outside,” Ernilion replied also in English. He paused as a fox came to stand next to them and growled at the humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know they smell strange, Tufrin. They are humans,” Legolas told the fox in Gnomish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last growl at the humans, Tufrin sat down, keeping a wary eye on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show them around a bit and answer their questions. I’ll take them to the meeting. And then they want to see where we worship our gods,” Ernilion continued in Silvan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas held his hand out to Tauriel. “I need to meet with Akkash before the meeting,” he commented in Silvan to no one in particular. “I do not want to hear that they met with an unfortunate end. No trampling by the White Horn, no falling off a cliff, and definitely no stray arrows,” he continued to Ernilion in English. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie looked pale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir held Danica’s hand. “We will be careful. Thank you for letting us take in the beauty of this place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel moved to take Legolas’ hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas drew her hand up to kiss it and smiled at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The arrows would not be stray,” Ernilion answered in English, just so the humans understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas and Ernilion exchanged a look that might have been suppressed humour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans all exchanged looks. “We will be respectful and well behaved. We are enjoying getting to know your family, majesty.” Eldamir said as he looked to Legolas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, on the topic of family,” Jamie began and stayed out of range of Eldamir’s feet. “Princess Anna hasn’t said a word to us. Is there some sort of restriction on your women talking to us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anna does not speak or hear,” Ernilion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that your people did not get sick?” Jamie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not physically. Anna suffered incredible trauma as a child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So there are no restrictions on women talking to us?” Danica asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas led Tauriel away, heading back towards the cavern. “So they spent the morning with the hair dresser,” Eddie commented as he saw the intricate design of flowers made of their in both Tauriel’s and Legolas’ hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are those diamonds in their hair?” Eddie asked Ernilion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are the white gems of Lasgalen, mined from this very mountain many millennia ago. They are the King’s gems,” Ernilion replied. “And they do not allow anyone to touch their hair. It is a tradition with them. They do each other's hair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica looked to Eldamir and then to Ernilion. “Is that a typical tradition of a the king and queen or their tradition?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are very close. Even after all this time. They could teach others the secret to a long marriage.” Danica smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will have to ask them. But from the perspective of the elves, it seems their marriage is all about sex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sex?” Jamie snickered a little under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They seem well matched from what we have seen. What would make it seem that it is just sex to elves?” Eldamir was intrigued. He turned his head to watch Legolas and Tauriel’s backs as they disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just about sex. But they act in perfect cooperation. Arda gives her energy and mother gives us life. We are only able to maintain our quality of life because of them. They keep everything here in perfect balance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to imply that physical is all their marriage has, from a certain perspective. Surely there are feelings of love and respect. Do they spend their days together or apart?” He was now fixated on their relationship and learning more about the pair on a personal level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You misunderstand. They are bonded. Theirs is a true marriage. If their duties demand they are apart for a time, they are still close in mind. Not only are they united in body, but in mind and in soul. No one else here has that. And it is one of the reasons why we would even contemplate allowing humans back into our lives. It is why you are not dead,” Ernilion told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell us about the ones they say we are descended from?” Eldamir asked, moving to walk at Ernilion’s side. His mind was mulling over the information about the king and queen. He had more he wanted to ask about but he worried about pushing his luck by inquiring too much too quickly about one subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the beginning all the land was one. Iluvatar parted the land and made Middle Earth. Melkor was jealous and made Dwarves to add to the other animals that Iluvatar was making. This displeased Iluvatar who froze all dwarves in time. He then made Humans and seeing they needed guidance, he made elves. But as the humans learnt to pass knowledge from one generation to the next, the humans started to think that they were greater than elves and did not want the elves interfering. As elves only had one or two children, enough to maintain the population should they die, they were soon outnumbered by humans who bred outrageously, multiplying their number quickly. This is important information to understand who Aragorn and Arwen were.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was listening intently. It was clear that he was focused on every word Ernilion said. “I understand. That is a rich folklore. I wish I could write it down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had forgotten that humans were so stupid that they couldn’t remember things they are told,” Ernilion answered. Then continued. “Lord Elrond who was greatly respected among the elves had a brother Elros who fell in love with a human woman. He chose to be mortal. This was possible because long before an eleth had fallen in love with a human and she gave up her immortality to be with him. So you see that love does not rely on sex. How she did this we do not know. The House of Elrond helped and guided the House of Elros all through the millennia, guiding the humans descendants of his brother who were Dunedain. That is a race of humans who were part elf. Elrond and Elros were Peredhil, elven descendants of human and elves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were walking down the street towards the base of the mountain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they are your ancestors? Or part of the line your father, the king thinks I am from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not ours, no. All here have no human blood. But Aragorn and Arwen were of that line. Arwen was Elrond’s daughter. And Aragorn was the descendant of Elros. When Aragorn’s father died, his mother brought him to Elrond for safety. There were many who would have wished him harm because the prophesies spoke of a male of his line becoming king of many of the kingdoms of humans, uniting them under one king.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did not want the kingdoms to unite?” Danica caught up, walking beside her husband again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He would become the most powerful king Middle Earth had ever known. And the prophesy said that that Sauron the servant of Melkor would die if Aragorn could unite the kingdoms. Two kingdoms of Dwarves, three kingdoms of Elves, two kingdoms of humans, the kingdom of the Dunedain, and the kingdom of the dead all fought in that war. The battles stretched over more than 60 years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he unite them? Did they defeat this Sauron?” Eldamir asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, who is this Sauron and Melkor?” Danica added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sailor called Melkor, Lucifer and Satan. Sauron was his servant in Middle Earth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked at Danica and smiled. “King Arthur.” He turned back to Ernilion. “Were your father and Arwen connected in some way?” He asked not wanting to be too specific.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, long ago marriages were arranged to keep the kingdoms of elves united. Arda and Arwen were betrothed before the contract was broken and Arwen married Aragorn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The contract broken? Because she married Aragorn.” Danica seemed to be mulling it over. “But they would not have been bonded as he and the queen are. Correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct. But Arwen was peredhil. She chose to be mortal. She could not stop being elf but she became as close to human as she could. There is one here that you might like to meet. She is the elven daughter of Arwen and Aragorn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, your father would have married an elf who wasn’t a pure elf like himself. But she married Aragorn, became mortal. All for love. And your father ended up with your mother. It seems the better story.” Danica didn’t bring up the fact that Legolas was attracted to Aragorn as they had learned. “Do you think it would bother her to meet us if we look so much like her parents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been 20 thousand years. It is possible that she does not even remember what her parents looked like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought elves had good memories?” Eldamir frowned a little. “Can you tell us more about this Sauron and the battles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That should be left to those who were there. I was not born until after Sauron was killed. And I know nothing of Hobbits.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hobbit?” They looked at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a hobbit?” Jamie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion glanced at Eddie. “A little shorter and you might be mistaken for a hobbit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do hobbits have to do with the story of the battles?” Eldamir wanted to hear about the battle. “I thought the uniting of the kingdoms is what defeated Sauron? How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The battles kept Sauron’s forces away from the hobbits. It was the hobbits who won the war. You see the hobbits had no warriors. They knew nothing of war. The strongest that their ambitions ever got were about growing the biggest vegetable or baking the tastiest pie. They were farthest from the taint of evil that was Sauron. Not even the wizards could resist the pull of Melkor’s call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wizards? So more magic. Is the king a wizard as well?” Jamie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hobbits sound like children, innocent and pure.” Danica mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he is more than a wizard. But there is still one wizard here. Radagast the Brown. He lives in the woods and cares for the creatures who live there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not find most human children to be innocent and pure, at least after their fifth winter. Though the children of Aragorn and Arwen...no, they had elven blood. All humans are tainted by Melkor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tainted by Melkor? If that was the case then why did they survive?” Eldamir looked confused. “Human children are quite innocent. They learn from their parents and the world. If it treats them badly they learn that harsh reality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps humans have changed their ways, but the stink of the air and the state of the seas say otherwise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir sighed. He couldn’t counter those statements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came to a rather large building. With magnificent views of the ocean. As Ernilion opened the door the humans realised that it was the elven equivalent of a wine bar. There were musicians playing soft melodic music, and most people there were looking out to sea. The room was literally open to a large verandah, shaded by two trees which arched over the verandah. It was peaceful and relaxing. There weren’t many there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elessariel,” Ernilion greeted. They put their hands and each other’s shoulder which the humans were starting to recognise as something between shaking hands and a hug. “These are the humans that you must have heard about by now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans blinked, eyes adjusting. Eldamir bowed his head a little in greeting. Danica was smiling. Jamie and Eddie looked a little lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am told that you look like my parents. I do not remember how they looked though. My memory is not as sharp as other elves. Come, sit, tell me about the human world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica lost her smile a little and nodded. She looked to Ernilion to see if talking about it was allowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I wish to know more of the Athar as well,” Ernilion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir gestured towards a table. Jamie, Eddie and then Danica moved to sit. Eldamir took a seat after they did. “I hope we can answer the questions you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d first like to know about Minas Tirith,” Elessariel told them as she sat. A worker came with a tray of glasses and two jugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minas Tirith was five hundred miles south and a hundred east of here,” Ernilion provided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would put it in the Netherlands, or close to it,” Eddie replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The oldest city in the Netherlands is only two thousand years old,” Danica added. “And there are no known ancient ruins of a city much older than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie traced the lines of the wood table. “So, that can’t be the place they are talking about if they measure time like we do. The dates don’t line up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowned. “Or something happened and the ruins are gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we have seen no proof of anyone living there before the found ruins. No other artifacts.” Danica added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This island used to be part of a mountain range, but all that remains in the top of this mountain. Minas Tirith was built of stone directly into the a stone mountain.  It the mountain crumbled, there would not be anything left. Anything not under the rock would have been taken to use wherever the the survivors when to,” Ernilion commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it might not be the dates that don’t line up but the distance. The poles have shifted as well, which means that what might have been south east twenty thousand years ago isn’t now,” Jamie added. “I would need my laptop connected to the net to find out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “With that much time past a great deal of geography would have changed. What was Minas Tirith?” He hoped he was pronouncing it correctly. His eyes scanned the elves for some sort of sign that he wasn’t completely butchering their language. In truth, it was one of the hardest languages he and Danica had encountered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were born there. My brother and sisters, their children and their children’s children, their descendants for I no not how long were born there and lived there and some would have ruled there,” Elessariel told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the heart of Gondor, the biggest of the kingdoms that Aragorn ruled over,” Ernilion added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “If we had the laptop we could look at how the land has changed but alas I do not know for certain. Can you tell us some features it had? That might correlate to something in the modern world. Though...I fear we have a habit of tearing down history to build new. It is part of what we do, we preserve the past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The internet won’t work here. We are too far from the nearest connection,” Jamie dumbed it down for the other whom he knew did not quite understand the tech. “But we could use the satellite phone to get someone to contact my office and they could look it up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps later,” Ernilion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us about how the Athar is now? How do you sustain so many people? How do you make such technology?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowned a little. “We manufacture things. Make them from metal, plastic and other materials. Many are materials we also created. We have large farms and ship food around the world. Greenhouses help too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask, Athar. What does that mean specifically?” Danica inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Outside,” Elessariel replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you create things?” Ernilion asked. “And how could you possibly ship food around the world? Does it not start to rot after a day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all looked to Eddie. “Well, we combine things and chemicals it goes in machines and is processed. We sometimes harvest the food early so it ripens on the voyage and we have boats, trucks, planes and trains that can keep things the right temperatures to slow the rotting process. Then there are foods we make and freeze. Process and preserve.”  He sort of shrugged. “Different things are made in different ways…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds very complicated. Why don’t people just grow their own food or buy it off local farmers?” Elessariel asked as she poured a red liquid into one of the glasses. “Strawberry wine,” she told them. “We take the strawberries and…” She made chopping movements with one hand. “Then…” She made a pouring motion as if she was holding a jug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chop the strawberries and add water,” Ernilion translated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went on to describe, adding honey, mixing it all and straining it. Ernilion translated it all as best he could. “The solid content is sent to the kitchen to add to whatever is being cooked that day. Then a dried grape is added to each bottle and it is stored so several weeks.” Ernilion poured himself a glass and offered to pour for the others if they wished to try it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each of the humans took a small amount, sipping it. “Not too far from how we make mead. We also make wine, brew beer and distill spirits.” Eldamir smiled. “You sound as if there is less waste in your process however.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elves can get drunk,” Elessariel said. “But mostly it just puts them to sleep.” Danica recognised the tone of the long suffering. “We put them on cots on the verandah and they wake either when it rains or with the dawn light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir chuckled. “Some humans are like that, some are aggressive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know which might react badly to the drink and cut them off before it gets that far. Also they are publicly shamed. If they continue to drink beyond their limits they are sent to the Halls of Healing for treatment,” Elessariel told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do your cities look like ours? Are they above ground or in mines like the dwarves used to live?” Ernilion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, our cities are made of concrete, asphalt...wood, brick too. Above ground though some places have homes in the ground. We have transportation underground. Mines aren’t in cities but in remote areas in most cases. We have roads and cars. Tall buildings for work. We live in neighbourhoods and have schools, hospitals. Churches and-” Eddie looked at the others for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Museums and art galleries. Stores to buy everything from food to art to clothes to furniture.” Danica added. “And so much more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are hospitals?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Places the sick and injured go to have doctors look after them.” Jamie answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And to have babies.” Danica said, smiling. “I imagine a lot like your halls of healing in the sense of looking after those who need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your children are not born in the woods?” Elessariel asked. “I cannot imagine a baby born inside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woods? No. In our homes, in the hospitals. Others have their own traditions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before the ladies get well into the children talk, what are churches?” Ernilion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well not all are called churches...there are mosques and temples...Any place where those of certain religions gather together. We give them space. Buildings and land to worship their gods and follow their faith and teachings.” Eldamir folded his hands on the table. “You say you have gods, in cities you could have a place to worship them and others would come and join you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have no such place,” Ernilion replied. “A good life is all that the Vala require of us. We know our duty and no one would dare to neglect their duty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not all work that way. Many gather as a community for support, for acceptance. Of course there are zealots, those that take their religion too far and do things that are counter to their faith but-” Eldamir waved a hand. “For the most part it is a sense of community and belonging in cities and towns.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have only one religion and King Legolas leads us in the right path. He was sent by the Vala to guide and protect us until all elves sail,” Elessariel said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is lovely here, where there are no others but in big cities we use temples and such as a place to congregate.” Eldamir frowned. “Let’s say the island was three times the size it is now and full of elves, humans and..I don’t know two other races. The elves are spread out because well, you have to have room for everyone. A church, mosque or temple are a way for all the elves to come together and be together.” He wasn’t sure if he had made it clearer or more complicated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you talk of the Meeting Place. There is a meeting before the midday meal. You are invited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir frowned. “Perhaps yes, something like the meeting place. I thank you for the invitation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank Arda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course the king has been quite generous with inviting us to things.”  Eldamir said then promptly kicked Jamie and Eddie who both scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is up to him to keep us safe, to decide when and how we must return to Athar to guide humans again,” Ernilion replied. “You are not a king. You could not possibly understand the weight of responsibility upon him. One wrong step and the lives of every elf might be forfeit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guide humans again?” Danica leaned on the table. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After Iluvatar made humans, he made elves to guide them, help them develop. When humans began to pass knowledge from one generation to the next, elves began a very long journey of withdrawal to let the humans develop on their own. But we withdrew too fast and humans civilization fell. You became like animals again. It took a surprisingly short time for you to lose all your knowledge. Legolas decided that humans should be left to develop on their own this time. To see if that did any better. Once he has all the knowledge he needs of the Athar, he will decide whether or not it is time for us to return.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That really is a great burden on him. How does he manage that weight of information and decision making?” Danica’s tone was respectful. “And still he is a father…” She shook her head. “I do not envy him for his work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is like father to us all,” Elessariel said. “Because I was born immortal, more elf than human, I often thought of Legolas as my father and as the years past he never stopped treating me like his daughter. Long after my own parents became less than a memory for me, Legolas and Tauriel have stayed. Thank you for reminding me of their faces.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica smiled softly. “He is a remarkable man. The honour you all show him is warranted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “It is strange to think we look like your parents...I am having a hard time with that idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humans often look like their ancestors. You are probably both from the same blood. You might even be a descendant of one of my sisters or my brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They frowned. “That would mean they left here.” Eldamir noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We grew up in Minas Tirith.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then their children, your children didn’t come here. They stayed out there and married, had children with humans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the only child of Aragorn and Arwen who was born elf. They all stayed in Minas Tirith their whole lives. I came to live here after their children’s children dies of old age.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many did they have?” Danica seemed greatly invested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five, two boys. One was human, the other Dunedain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five…” Danica smiled. “Only you were elven, after your mother and some of your father’s ancestors. Do I have that correctly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. They were very distant cousins. I believe that is the right word,” Ellesariel replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand that. I am fascinated to know that we are related, even so distancely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion stood and walked out onto the verandah. He stood staring out to sea, holding onto his glass but not drinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ernilion? What is it?” Elessariel asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is more difficult on Arda than I imagined. They are kin,” Ernilion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans all watched Ernilion carefully. Jamie and Eddie were definitely afraid of him. Eldamir and Danica had a respectful fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir leaned in. “Do you think they have grown this belief over time that they are to guide humans or part of the established religion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that is their truth.” Danica was very serious. “I have seen things here that no science or religion can explain. They are not like us. They have powers and responsibilities that we can never understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was shocked and it showed in his face. The seriousness of his wife’s words struck a chord deep in him. She wasn’t theorizing but truly believed the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion turned to face them. “Arda calls for all to attend the meeting. We are to make out choice known. We will continue the tour after the midday meal. Come. It will take you a while to get up the stairs to the Meeting Place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie downed the last of his wine and stood. Eldamir rose slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for talking with us.” Danica addressed Elessariel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel fell in beside Jamie as they headed uphill. “Where are you from?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“States. Um..United States of America.” Jamie blushed a little, surprised the woman was talking to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are very pretty,” Elessariel said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um- ugh...thank you? We usually reserve pretty to describe women and like, flowers and stuff…” Jamie blushed. “You are pretty too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Elessariel replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elessariel, don’t encourage the hu,” Ernilion told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie looked at the woman. “What?” He then looked to Ernilion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Jamie, let’s just keep walking and not bother the elves anymore.” Eldamir came up beside him and ushered him away. “They won’t take kindly to you flirting.” His voice was a harsh whisper in Jamie’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t-I mean..she was talking to me.” Jamie looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just pretend like everyone you meet is your sister.” Eldamir cautioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came upon a stone platform on the side of the mountain to find three sets of stairs in from of them. The first was as close to vertical and not be a ladder, the second actually seemed to curve on themselves as if the climber could defy gravity, and the third was just a few steps to a sloping path leading upwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you at the top,” Ernilion said and took the first set of stairs with Elessariel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four humans watched the elves ascend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far do you think it is?” Eddie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Far enough that they doubt we will make it. Take your time. No sense in us exhausting ourselves.” Eldamir’s mouth formed a straight line and he began the trek up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel looked back. “All the paths lead to the same place. Use the slope.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie faired well enough. Danica, slowed by the dress she had been given to wear pulled up the rear. Eldamir had fallen back to walk with her and help if need be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting place was at the very top of the mountain and though they walked the streets of the city for some of the distance, they took short cuts which seemed designed to exhaust the humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the outside the meeting place looked like a cathedral. The crowd parted for Ernilion and Elessariel, bowing their heads to the prince but when the humans passed most of the crowd turned their backs. At the door Akkash was sitting at a table with a book open in front of him, pen in hand and ink at the ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Dorthannel</span>
  <span>,” Ernilion said and passed into the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four looked at each other. “Did you notice-?” Eldamir whispered to Danica. She nodded her head in reply. They were taking in the reactions of the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them moved confused by Ernilion’s word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dorthannel,” Elessariel repeated as she got to the table. Akkash waved the humans on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside the door they were amazed at the sight of one whole wall of small coloured glass held in place by a metal framework. There was a balcony on three sides of the building that they could see, about twelve feet in the air. At the end that had the glass the balcony had an added semi-circle in the centre that stood on a stone pillar that was carved with foxes spiraling up the column chasing the tail of the next fox up. They ended in a huge stag head whose antlers formed a railing about the semi circular balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This way,” Ernilion told them turning them the opposite direction where they were struck by the sight of a macrame wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie was staring at the wall. Danica was staring at the column. Eddie too was fixated on the column. Eldamir was looking around, taking it all in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your architecture...it is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remarkable.” Eddie interchecked. “Truly. The carvings...Foxes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Queen’s totem,” Elessariel replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Queen’s totem?” Danica asked as she moved to Elessariel’s side. “I saw some foxes out on my walk with her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion walked through a opening in the macrame wall and started up a set of wooden stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My legs ache,” Jamie complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They followed the prince up the stairs until the tread below Eddie gave way. Quick as lightning Ernilion reached between Eldamir and Danica to grab the front of Eddie’s coat. He lifted him with one hand and placed him on a higher step. “You are too fat, little man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fat, it’s muscle,” Eddie replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion poked him in the belly. “Muscle does not wobble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others tried to hide any sign of amusement. “Thank you for grabbing him.” Eldamir said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie was too shocked to say anything more. Elessariel lightly leapt over the broken step and held out her hand to Jamie to help him across. There was a wide balcony at the top of the stairs. Again the elves bowed to Ernilion but turned their backs on the humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are being rude to our guests,” Elessariel told Ernilion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned on her, anger in his eyes. “Remember to whom you speak.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel immediately bowed her head. “I apologise, your highness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do they turn their backs to us?” Once again, Danica moved to Elessariel’s side and spoke in hushed tones to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the beginning of the end for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir watched the exchange, the dynamic between them and made a mental note of how their hierarchy seemed to be unfolding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beginning of the end?” He was drawn from his thoughts, overhearing the statement. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elessariel,” Ernilion snapped and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally they were led to a long stone bench that afforded a good view of the semi circle protrusion and the carved column. “Sit and stay still.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not dogs.” Eddie muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you are dog men,” Ernilion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey-” Eddie started, anger in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir gestured for him to be quiet and then sat. Danica took her place beside him. Jamie sat as well. He was looking fearful. Eddie looked annoyed but sat as well, saying no more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think she meant? Beginning of their end?” Danica whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps to do with the fact that they will no longer be isolated? An end to the life that they know now?” It was a theory but Eldamir had little to go on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas, Tauriel and a short man in long tattered brown robes and carrying a staff entered just as the sun shone through the glass wall at just the right angle to light up the pillar, making the foxes seem come alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akkash handed Legolas the book he had been writing in and they spoke softly for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A stranger stopped beside the humans. His clothes were splattered with ink and hand marks from where he had wiped his hands of ink. “I will translate for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Eldamir said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie, looking pissed simply crossed his arms and leaned back a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas stepped out onto the semicircle balcony. Every elf in the place knelt on one knee and bowed their head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rise,” Legolas began in Silvan. “You do me great honour. Six hundred and three have declared their intention to stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir glanced about there were at least 200 elves on the balconies and perhaps two thousand on the main floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica frowned. She seemed to be mentally calculating the numbers as well. “Less than half…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They likely want to leave this place and have a life.” Eddie mumbled. His mood was soured now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Eddie.” Jamie said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time has come to build the ships and to lift the veil. Radagast will show us which trees to cut, the ship builders will call upon those who skills are needed. There is no taint on those who go or those who stay and any may alter their decisions up until the ships sail. Life will be simpler for those who stay and I encourage those who live closest to the woods to open your gates and your hearts to allow the woods to enter. It is time to abandon the trappings of technology and return to the trees. We are the woodland elves. Let us leave the metal and stone behind us,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Radagast stepped up beside Legolas and handed him the staff of a wizard. Both stood side by side and began to chant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get ready to cover your eyes. The light will be bright,” Ernilion told them. Just as he said that Legolas began to glow, just a pale blue, then it was as if the air around him had taken on the colour of his robes. Then it was as if Legolas was not even there but had turned into light. It grew in intensity as did the chanting. Finally they had to cover their eyes or turn away but that did not stop them from feeling the wave of energy that hit them like an explosion emanating from Legolas. And suddenly if was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The veil is lifted. The Athar can see us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel stood back. She was holding her breath. There was no going back now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was glowing.” Jamie said, awe in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is Valarindi. You wanted to see how we worship our gods. He is our god,” Ernilion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he is your father and a king. Can he really be all of that? That is a lot..” Eldamir looked down, recalling the discussion earlier that they trusted Legolas to protect them all. “He has no other council to help make decisions, just him alone? How hard that must be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seeks our knowledge when he needs it. He doesn’t know everything,” Elessariel told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet, in this no one can really know what will come now…” Danica’s voice sounded almost far off as if her mind was elsewhere. She was staring at the column and seemed to be lost in her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has the gift of foresight,” Elessariel replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The column had lost the light that made the foxes seem alive.  Legolas took Tauriel’s hand and retreated. There was something sad about their bearing as they left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Foresight is only good if that path of the future is followed. Nothing is predetermined. There are only possibilities.” Eldamir stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For humans, yes. For most elves as individuals, yes. But some are drawn to their fate so strongly that nothing can prevent it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t how life works. Nothing is pre-decided.” He stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, can you know where each path leads, which path ends, which will be best for you?” Ernillion asked. “Your return has long been prophesied. Aragorn, King Elessar of Gondor, of Ithilien, of Arnor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir stood. “I am not Aragorn. I may be an ancestor but I am not that man. And no one can see all the paths.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Valarindion. I see your soul. You are Aragorn returned. And you are just as stubborn and arrogant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So your father then is not the only ‘god’.” Eldamir shook his head. “I am not the long dead king. I am sorry but you are mistaken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know? You are but a human with a shadow of a soul of long dead elves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you think far too highly of your own opinion.” Eldamir inhaled and stood a bit taller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica stood and put a hand on her husband’s chest. “Enough. Both of you. Can you not appreciate what has happened here? Did you not see them?” She was looking at Eldamir. “They are sad, hurt and fearful. We must do what we can to reassure them that we will help to preserve the lives they protect here. They are also mourning those who will leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you should remember whose kingdom you are in and who I am,” Ernilion told him, then suddenly grabbed him by the front of his coat and lifted him until he hung over the edge of the balcony. The elves below parted as if to say that they would not catch Eldamir if Ernilion dropped him. “A hundred and forty of my own kin are leaving rather than face the taint of the humans. You are soulless beings who think far too highly of yourselves. You live such short lives and yet think that you know better than those who have lived six hundred generation of your kind. You are nothing but filthy animals and you are even worse because you deny that spark of a soul which your ancestry has gifted you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica was at Ernilion’s back, reaching over his arm as if she could somehow stop this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ernilion! Put him down and not on the floor below.” Tauriel spoke in Sindarin. Her eyes were hard, her tone firm. “This is not how we do things and this will accomplish nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would rid me of this arrogant animal. He would be on a spit if he was not so foul.” But he dragged Eldamir back onto the balcony and let him go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas walked up to them. “This is your fault. Your arrival has destroyed us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel moved to stand between the elves and the humans. Her back was to the humans. Her eyes landed on Ernilion and then to Legolas. “Yes, there is arrogance. Yes, they threaten our life here. Will lashing out help? No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned and looked at the four humans. “You will wipe the looks of insult and fear from your faces.” Her tone was cold. “You have come to our home. You have forced our hand. You do not get to be insulted. You promised to help us so do so.” Backing up, she took Legolas’ hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Elessariel should escort them back to their quarters. Ernilion, you will walk with us a moment.” It was clear from her tone she would suffer no argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ernilion will not be punished for the truth as he sees it,” Legolas told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not say he would be punished. I think he needs time away from them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas put his hand on Ernilion’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans were led away.  Tauriel looked to Ernilion. “They do not understand and they cannot understand the hurt they have caused.” She closed her eyes and fought back tears. “All the work that Legolas has done...they do not appreciate that. He carries an arrogance of his ancestors and she, a wisdom from hers. We must find a way that is not threats to make them see our side.” She did not want to think about those sailing, about all that would change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They do not want to see,” Ernilion replied. “They do not want to understand.” He bowed his head and walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas lifted Tauriel’s hand to his lips and she felt a tear drop from his cheek. “Even though I knew this would come, it does not lessen the pain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it does not. I can feel it, the shift in the island. It has hit us to the very foundation.” She shivered and looked pale. She brushed his cheek with her other hand. “We all feel it and we each face it differently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to rest in the woods for a little while,” Legolas told her. “Bathe in a stream. I feel as if all my energy has been drained.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it has, my love.” She whispered it as she leaned in to let her lips brush his cheek. “Come, let us go and find strength in the woods and water.” Tauriel led him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ernilion will stay with us, no matter what is to come. But he will not pretend to like it,” Legolas told her. “Part of it is that he is jealous of Elessariel’s attention to Jamie. I could see it in his eyes as he looked between them. I think perhaps after all these years they are growing close.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us hope she feels the same. I do not want a fight over a human.” There was a tinge of disgust in her tone. “I do not wish bloodshed. There is going to be enough loss.” She choked back her tears. “He must learn to hold his temper. I fear he is too much like me in that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He never has learnt and I doubt he ever will. Let’s take Sherlock with us. He doesn’t see the woods enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir found a small clearing in the woods, the first flat ground he had come across. Of all the humans there, he was the most accustomed to traversing rough ground so he wasn’t as exhausted as the others after climbing to the Meeting Place. Legolas, Tauriel, Alya and Sherlock were having a picnic there. Eldamir could feel other eyes on him and knew that the Morne guards were not far away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to speak with me?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not Aragorn,” Eldamir replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you are not,” Legolas answered. “Sit, eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you. I just wanted to clear that up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has no one here told you? My word is law,” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually they seem to think that your word is divine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not know this word, divine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It mostly refers to God.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not Vala, nor am I Iluvatar,” Legolas told him. “Sit, eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir sat and Legolas continued. “You are not Aragorn, though you wear his face and his body. You have his hair and eyes. You have his mannerisms. You have his disbelief and arrogance. You are married to a woman who wears Arwen’s face and body. She has her hair and eyes. She is gentle and compassionate but as fierce as a warrior. You both have the spark of distant elven ancestors. You came as the prophecy foretold and have destroyed our society. But you are not Aragorn. Who then are you if not Aragorn returned?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Eldamir Tori, anthropologist and I am here to study your society.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas nearly fell back laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eldamir demanded. “What is so funny?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eldamir and Elessar are the same word in different languages. And Tori means king. So you have just admitted to being King Elessar who was known as Aragorn, and Aragorn translates to King. So you are not Aragorn but you are King Aragorn,” Legolas laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel was looking down at her food and trying not to laugh too hard. It was amusing but she also knew the human man was not comfortable with the comparison to Aragorn. She glanced at Sherlock, shaking her head to tell him not to interrupt them. She could see the boy’s eyes twinkling. He wanted to be a part of the conversation, the joking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir frowned and looked down a little trying to hide the embarrassment that he was feeling. “I did not name me, my parents did. What is this prophecy? We did not seek to destroy but to understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you so afraid of, Eldamir?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not afraid. I am here to learn, to observe and to help introduce your people to the world.” He had his back up a little. It was clear he was a bit defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it concerns you greatly that you might be the cause of the end of our society,” Legolas said now serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does indeed concern me. We are not here to end anything and to think you feel I, myself am responsible. I feel guilt that I cannot begin to explain. I have done nothing but come here to learn and your people act like I am death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a trigger,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trigger? For what? A weapon? A war?” Eldamir looked even more concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel shooed Sherlock off to go and play. She then reached out to take Legolas’ hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On a personal note we are sad that many of our children and friends will be leaving us. As King, I am saddened by the coming of this prophesy. You have no idea of the powers that your world face. You believe that all things of power are machines”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this prophecy...as in the exact words or the basic idea...I don’t understand how us coming here signals the end. We can protect you, help you adapt. Help the world see what is here.” He sounded almost exasperated as if he hoped hearing more or differently would make the results less true. “I don’t want your children to leave you but they can always return. They just want to see the world. They have hidden here for so long…” Eldamir ran a hand through his hair. He had the look a lost man, unsure and a little fearful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they are not going to see your world,” Alya said. “They are going to Valinor to be the other elves who have sailed. They leave to benefit…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alya!” Legolas snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Benefit...Leave...wait...I don’t understand.” Eldamir looked very concerned now. “I thought they were coming with us..well going with Eddie. No, wait...why are they going to this Valinor? Why are they sailing? To what benefit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel turned her head so he could not see her expression. “Perhaps Alya it is best if you go and find Sherlock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty,” Alya bowed her head and stood to go find Sherlock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the trees, spying on us,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Lead him away, have him play and climb elsewhere for a time.” Tauriel added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I tell you all I have seen in my visions, you will want to rush off and warn your people, but you won’t. You won’t be able to grasp how I know. You do not believe in prophesies and your people will not believe you because you have no proof and they will not understand because we are a primitive people with ancient weapons and there are very few of us. How could we possibly be a threat to you?” Legolas spoke to Eldamir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir rubbed his face. “Visions? Please, just tell me and we can talk through this together. Help me understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You removed your protective suits,” Legolas said as if that was his final word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told us to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I told you to jump off a cliff, would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had us surrounded by guards and ordered us to remove them.” Eldamir looked indignant. “What does us removing them have to do with anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You jumped off the cliff in fear that the guards would push you. If it is any consolation, only one in four humans die. You might be one of the three who don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir exhaled loudly. “Why does removing our suits matter? Why did you order us to remove them if you knew something would happen and if, if something is happening what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was decided before you stepped foot on Tol Galen. I am only telling you now because you must decide. Do you call your ship and return to your land knowing that anyone who comes in contact with you will be infected or do you stay. If the illness does not kill you, you can still infect others. But you can stay here the rest of your life, if you so choose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Illness?” Eldamir paled. “What illness? I have seen no sickness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not human. Wilhelm and Johan survived but it left Johan weak for the rest of his life. Gregory did not survive. The sailor was barely even sick. At first we did not know that the illness could survive thousands of years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were sick? What sort of sickness?” His mind was racing. They had all been potentially exposed. “How is it transmitted? Why in the world did you tell us to remove our suits if you knew this was here!” Eldamir barely contained his anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Morne guards appeared from the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir blinked and within the blink of his eye he was back on the beach in his hazchem suit, his team beside him and they were looking through their helmets at Legolas and Tauriel and the Morne guards along with Ernilion, Elessariel, Anna and a few others they had met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go home,” Legolas said within Eldamir’s mind. “And never return.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel was squeezing Legolas’ hand tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked visibly shaken up. “But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others were looking around as well, all confused as to what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have shown you what awaits you if you do not leave immediately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in the boat that brought them from their ship was still in the boat waiting for them to get all their gear off the boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. We-” Eldamir looked back at the boat and then back to Legolas. “Have we- the sickness. I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need us to show you what would happen to the Athar if there is any contact with Tol Galen?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have only just arrived…” Eldamir seemed as if his legs might give way under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You were shown in a waking dream. You are free to go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir held out a hand and gestured for the others to back off. “Keep your suit on.” He then looked at Legolas. “Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I believe in prophecies. I believe that you are Aragorn and Arwen reborn. And I do not want to end the human race. Elves are patient. We will still be here when humans are extinct and the world belongs to elves again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But- We..” Eldamir looked defeated. “When can we return? We want to help, we want to learn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already know everything you need and we do not need your help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we want to learn all of it. Your history in detail, your way of life.” Eldamir pleaded. “We can introduce you to the world without exposing you. We can bring you things. Books, maps...clothing, food. Anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas looked at Tauriel. “Bring us the internet, a satellite connection and all the trimmings. Then we will talk. I have recorded a message for the United Nations on Jamie’s laptop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “Aright. We will do that.” He gestured to the others again. “Go to the boat. Go, we need to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at Legolas. “Thank you. We will get you what you want soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Aragorn,” Legolas said sadly and turned away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shouted back from the boat. “I’ll send the complete works of Sherlock Holmes for Sherlock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears ran down Legolas’ face as he headed up the trail from the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel remained on the beach. She needed to see them leave, to see them off of the land. Her hands were clenched in front of her. Clouds were forming over the island but she was doing her best to suppress the emotions that were bringing them on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda?” Ernilion asked concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright. Go to your mother and see that she doesn’t cause a storm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna fell in behind Legolas. She was silent but ever present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are sad that they had to leave but it was for the best.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. I could already feel the pull of my heart towards Eldamir. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you sacrificed that love for the good of the humans. And for the good of the elves. Sacrifice for the greater good. The weight of being king. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna’s face was unreadable but her eyes were soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never know whether to think of you as daughter, sister or friend. Perhaps you are all three.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched them board the ship and the boat was stowed behind them. The four that had come ashore stood looking back at the beach but it was too far for human eyes to make out much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel stood there, red hair being whipped up by the wind. She knew how much this was hurting Legolas but how he was doing what he knew was best for the people, all of them. She wanted them to leave, to go far away and stay away but she also knew that would not be the case. Aragorn and Arwen had returned. The feeling in her chest was heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grey clouds rolled in but she held off the storm for fear of causing problems for their ship. It was hard to do but she was using all her willpower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand slipped into hers. “Come away, mother. They are too far to see the island now and a storm will not help wither them nor us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has hurt your father. I thought it would be easier after all this time but it is almost worse.” Tauriel closed her eyes and used all her energy to push the storm off. She wavered on her feet as she felt it all drain away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion caught her before she fell and easily lifted her. It wasn’t the first time he had caught her after she had used up her energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ernilion.” For the first time in her life Tauriel felt as if she had nothing left. It was all gone. It wasn’t just drained, it was exhausted. It would be hours later when a great storm would kick up on the northern coast of Finland. It would be the worst rain they had seen in years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas looked around at his family gathered for the evening meal. “You all have questions. Ask,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two thousand children?” Frigthoren was the first to ask as he sat beside Eithel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas shrugged. “I wanted them guessing just how many we are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps he is so old now that he forgets how many he has,” Ernilion teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel, looking extremely tired, smiled. “We needed to make them believe there was more than what they saw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas put his hand over hers. “You need more rest. We will spend the night in the forest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need you, that is all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just come right out and tell them that they could catch an illness from us?” Elessariel asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we needed to build up a spark of trust and test what sort of people they are,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they really Aragorn and Arwen reborn? If so, then why did you not just have them stay. Let the others go back.” Ernilion leaned on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aragorn was sick for three months with this illness. He almost died and he was never quite as strong as he was before.” Legolas told them. “They might have died this time and they have children who would come looking for them. The illness would spread. Humans are irrational creatures.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you would rather he leave and tear your heart again than stay.” Now, Ernilion leaned back in his chair. “What are the risks to us now that they know about us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We keep watch for anyone coming to the island as always. If they land we greet them with arrows and spears from the trees. If they are delivering what I asked for we make sure that they leave promptly,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if Eldamir and Danica insist on returning?” Ernilion’s tone was gentle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We drive them off. Anyone else, we kill. There must be a definite separation between us and the Athar, not just for their sake but for the fact that humans drain the energy from the forest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They drain the energy but isn’t-” Ernilion looked at Tauriel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do they drain the forest’s energy? Isn’t it fed by the queen?” Elessariel finished the question for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither Tauriel nor I could possibly give the forest enough energy to survive...or perhaps I am saying this wrong. Our woods are sustained by magic. Our lives are sustained by magic. It is a magic that the humans could never understand and the more humans on the island, the less magic for us to survive on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because they do not believe and do not understand.” Elessariel said. “So if they are here we cannot be because the magic fades.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Eithel, you have a question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you imply that you have no grandchildren and that there are no other children here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t believe we are immortal, so if they believe Tauriel and I are the only couple who can have children, they will think that we will die out eventually. If they were hostile, or in the future the humans were interested in our island, they only needed to wait. Which gives us time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you then risked them coming and trying to take you both for study. You put too much on yourselves. What if they had been hostile? What if they had come and taken you or her?” Ernilion seemed to be wavering between anger and concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Ernilion,” Eithel said. “You risk yourself too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t solve every problem. I can only do what I can to protect you,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you risk leaving us without a king. You risk them taking mother and then what? What would happen then?” Ernilion’s hands clenched. “We want to work with you to protect our home. You should not take on so much.” It looked like he wanted to hit the table but he restrained himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I not trained you to be king in my place if anything happened to me? Tauriel and I agreed together that it is more important to us that everyone here be as protected as possible, to be prepared for when the Athar tries to swallow our island.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about what we agree to? Yes, your sons are trained to be king if need be but we do not need to be if we do this together. It is not all on you to do.” Ernilion’s voice went lower instead of yelling. He looked down. “Arda, I do not wish to see you sacrifice yourself for us when we can all help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The presence of humans on our land brought up painful memories for you, Ernilion. That was evident in your part of the waking dream. We cannot have a war with the humans. They are aggressive as you saw with Eldamir and he is not even one of their warriors. They are irrational,” Legolas replied. “I heard your voice when we discussed this before, but your mother does not want bloodshed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t about what she wants or you but what is best for all of us.” Ernilion looked almost confused. “We should be deciding together so that you are not making all the sacrifices. And mother should not be wasting her emotions on </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He sneered a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel, exhausted and drained, raised a hand. “I do not waste my emotions on just anyone. You know what you grew up with but you have no idea what our lives have entailed, how Aragorn is so intertwined in that. Seeing him...seeing Eldamir brought so much to the surface so forgive me for feeling as I did. I understand, my son that you do not wish for us to sacrifice but your father knows too well what being a king entails and he will never do any of it alone. I am forever with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so you would both leave us.” He huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel sighed softly. “We would not have that be the case, no. We had a plan. You, our children and those who live here are the most important thing to us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never wanted to burden you with the decisions of being king, my son. But I see now that you are right. I have not given you enough responsibilities as Crown Prince. I propose that we form a new council of which you lead, Ernilion. You will meet regularly and report to me your decisions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what will this council be making decision on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything you wish, anything they wish. I will still have the final decision, so make sure you can present a strong argument for what you want,” Legolas said. “I suggest that your primary topic be what is to be done about the humans. Be sure to hear all who have a voice on the subject. And find an apprentice for the new cavern engineer before this whole place comes tumbling down around our ears.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas stood and put his arm around Tauriel’s back and the other under her knees. He lifted her into his arms. “I thing that you are too tired to walk to the woods tonight. We can stay here in the palace. Our chambers are always ready for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, please..I want to be in the trees with you.” Her eyes pleaded with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion watched his parents leave. Elessariel moved to his side and watched them as well. “They would do anything for each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that worries me. Of course, it also worries me that if that man came back my father would do a great deal for him too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if you put an arrow through his heart before Legolas ever sees him again. You know the prophesy. Legolas is just trying to delay things. War is inevitable,” Elessariel replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father was human. Why would you wish the prophecy to come true?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father died long ago. That man wears his face but he is not my father.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion nodded. “He is not and he does not deserve any connection with my father.” He clenched his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saw in their minds. They have powerful weapons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sons and daughters of the Valarindi have greater power,” Ernilion replied. “We need none of their weapons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father worries about their weapons. Should we not be more cautious?” Elessariel frowned. She was not Valarindi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That thing he asked for them to bring, it is how they communicate and it is a library of all their knowledge. We will learn to use it against them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “It scares me but I will help you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna looked over at them and nodded with a smile as Ernilion put his arm about Elessariel. “I will protect you. Do not fear,” he told Elessariel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish to help not be protected..” She looked up at him with her large, dark eyes. “But I do not mind if you wish to protect me a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One is not exclusive of the other,” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though I am the daughter of one of those foul human creatures?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was part elf and you are the daughter of Queen Arwen. You are also yourself. I like you for yourself, not your heritage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tolerate me.” She nudged Ernilion playfully but did not pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are tolerable for a peredhal. Your dark hair certainly makes you stand out,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, tolerable am I?” Elessariel laughed lightly. “As one of the few who do not have the blonde hair of the Sindarin you mean.” She ducked under his arm and was behind him. She pressed her face against his back, hiding under his hair. “It is a nice curtain at least.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Further down the table Torion laughed. “Way to court a lady, brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not courting her. We are friends,” Ernilion defended too quickly and too loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Courting me?” Elessariel peeked out from between the blonde strands. She blushed prettily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please excuse me Elessariel. I am tired.” Ernilion stood making sure that she was not harmed by his sudden movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” Elessariel’s face fell. Her shoulders slumped a little. “Excuse me.” She turned and rushed out the other way, opposite of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eithel looked at her brother. “You are so...human...sometimes.” She rushed after Elessariel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel had rushed out and was walking back to tend to the bar. She was lost in her thoughts and wiped at her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s taken long enough, sister. You have to go after him, if you want him. As for the prophecy about Arda’s children never having their own children, well, not all prophecies come true,” Eithel said as she fell into step beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t about children or prophecy. Every time I think that maybe...maybe he might tell me he cares he puts up this wall and flees. It hurts, Eithel.” She put a hand on her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is afraid and he will never admit that. Turn around, go to his room and claim him as your own. I had to with Frigthoren. He was too afraid because I am the first daughter of the king and he was but a guard. It is the human society we grew up in that has twisted our natural ways. We are elves. Once our hearts have decided it matters not who holds our hearts, be it elf, human, dwarf, or stubborn Valarindion prince. Humans have such taboos because if they marry too closely within their family their children are not healthy. We do not have such problems.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is afraid? Of me?” Elessariel stopped and looked to Eithel. Her face was streaked with a bit of dirt and tears. “It is because I am not Sindarin isn’t it? I cannot help my birth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he just hides behind that. I happen to know that he has bonded to you. You didn’t notice but once he reached his maturity he started wearing clothing that hid his physical reaction to his desire for you. He rushes off from you because he doesn’t want anyone to know. But we both know what happened with his human family. It scarred him deeply that he wasn’t accepted by them. In some ways, he is as much human as you. Galadion is still part of him. He has all the memories of his brother. They were of one soul and his rebirth made them of one body. He is afraid of being hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would not hurt him though. Would your parents not accept me? Is that his worry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have always thought of you as their daughter. The moment you were born, they vowed to take you in when your parents died. They knew that you would be with us longer than with your parents or your brothers and sisters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what will hurt him? What is he so afraid of that he hurts me the way he does?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s afraid that you don’t feel the same towards him. He is trying to keep the bond on his side and let you free to find another.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has never even asked me. At the briefest mention of it, hint of it he flees like I am a monster.” Elessariel huffed. She looked up at Eithel. “If I go to him he will not admit it, will he. He is just going to say we are friends.” Her chin quivered a little. “I always hoped he would, that it was true that maybe he....” She frowned a little. “He will not like it if I go to him. He was upset. He will think I am making fun of him.” She wanted to go to him but now doubted that he really felt as Eithel said. Her eyes lifted. “Now I am afraid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The more time that passed the more he let himself believe that you were not interested in him. I can think of no better way of someone showing their love than by sacrificing their own happiness to allow their beloved to be free to choose. You have waited far too long, both of you. Go to him in his bedchamber, naked. He will not turn you away,” Eithel told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naked?” Elessariel blushed, a deep crimson in her cheeks. “What if he turns me away because it is too forceful?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t. And if he did I will cut off his manhood!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel looked shocked and then began to laugh. She worried her lower lip. “I want this, Eithel…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then go get what you want. If we left everything up to the males, nothing would get done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugged Eithel tightly before turning and running off to find Ernilion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas carried Tauriel all the way to their nest in the woods. She laid her head on his shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much emotion today and now I am empty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that an invitation to fill you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel’s eyes met his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. I want to feel nothing except you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still carrying Tauriel, Legolas jumped into the nest about 3 metres from the ground and laid her on the soft moss that grew like a mattress inside the nest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t think this through, did I. How am I to remove your dress now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled. She reached down and undid a cord that was woven about her narrow waist. The dress grew loose and she slid out of it like a snake sheds its skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fear not, I will never let anything come between us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas pulled off her soft ankle boots and then his own. He toppled over to land on his rear beside her as one boot got stuck half way off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So graceful of me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel giggled. She moved to her knees and reached for his boot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me undress you, like a gift…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like that idea. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel moved and pulled off his boot. Then her hands began to move over his body. It was as if she was touching him for the first time. She took her time, fingers traced lines of his body. It was as if she was memorizing each area as she exposed him. Her eyes drank him in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are like water to my soul.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I believe that is my line. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smiled at her as he let her play with him as much as she wanted. He cupped her chin in his hand and tipped her head back to claim her lips in the gentlest of kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In this moment, it is mine as you are mine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tauriel kissed him back as her hands moved over his skin. She wanted to claim him as her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel was nervous as she approached the door to Ernilion’s room. She wasn’t even sure he was in there but she needed to try. She raised her fist to knock but then dropped her hand. As if steeling herself is she licked her lips and inhaled deeply before raising her hand again. This time she knocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come,” Ernilion called. He and Anna h never moved out of Las Galen House as had the others and they had cared for their sisters and brothers who grew up there. There were many times where he felt like they were his children. Legolas and Tauriel spent most of their time in the woods when not dealing with matters of state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She pressed her back against the wood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ariel…” Ernilion said softly. “I’m sorry if I upset you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed and reached behind her. Her fingers loosened the binds of her dress. Elessariel kept her eyes on his face. “Do you like me Ernilion?” Her voice was soft.  She reached up and put a hand on her strap of her dress, waiting for his answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I have always liked you. Why do you ask that? Have I done something to make you think otherwise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel began to remove her dress. “Yes, you have made my heart hurt. I thought you might...well, more than like me…” Her dress was in a pool at her feet and she lifted her eyes to meet his face. “I had hoped you might court me, might...think of me as I do you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood there naked before him. Her chest rose and fell with each breath as she struggled to keep her composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion’s jaw dropped. He didn’t say anything but moved to her and drew her into his arms. He kissed her with the awkwardness of a first kiss. He was breathless when the kiss broke. “I love you. I always have. I thought that you did not like me much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you think that?” She was also breathless. Her eyes sought his. They were soft and almost sad. Her hands moved to slide up his chest. “Love me then. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always called me the arrogant, self centred, spoilt Sindarin prince,” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked pained. “I thought...you teased me often and I thought.” Her chin quivered. “That is why..that is what you were afraid of. Eithel said you were scared of being hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you are the daughter of a human and I hate humans. How could I let myself love you when still hate humans. It is a conflict that I have never solved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her shoulders slumped. “You wish then that you did not love me because of who my father was.” She started to pull away. “Eithel said- she said if I- “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I thought that you could not possibly love me because you are half human. Do you love me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel lifted her face. “Yes. I have for a very long time Ernilion. I thought I was not good enough because I had a human father.” Her eyes closed and then opened slowly. “I love you, Ernilion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion kissed her again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are my soulmate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes..” Elessariel was on the verge of tears. “Please, take me to your bed Ernilion. I have waited so long for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t as nervous as I am. I don’t want to disappoint you,” Ernilion told her but he started undressing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am terribly nervous. I thought you were going to send me away.” Elessariel said as she watched him. “You cannot disappoint me because you have accepted me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will never be parted again,” he told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel moved and wrapped her arms around him. “Never again.” Her naked body pressed against him. “I need to be with you. It pains me..the way you pull away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It pains me as well.” He lifted her off her feet and laid her on his bed, stretching out beside her. “You are so beautiful,” he smiled as he looked down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had set. The call for dinner came but there were two couples missing. The others at the table looked around and noted it all with amusement and fondness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think they finally killed each other?” Torion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day you will find your bondsmate and you will not be laughing then,” Eithel said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ick! Girls!” Torion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many at the large table laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morning rose bright and warm. It was as if all the worry and stress of the previous days had been forgotten. The staff were laying out the tables with food for breakfast and some even hummed as they worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel woke wrapped around Legolas. She clung to him and savoured his presence. Her lips kissed his skin but she did not open her eyes yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel laid on her stomach, hair spread across her back in Ernilion’s bed. Her eyes were open and she was looking at him. She smiled. “Good morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The best morning I have ever had,” he replied with a smile. There was a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come,” Ernilion called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna entered and silent as ever walked to the wardrobe to get fresh clothes for the day. On the way out she stopped at the door, looked at them and nodded with a smile before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie and Jamie were in Eddie’s office when Eldamir and Danica arrived. Eddie waved them around to stand behind the desk where Jamie’s laptop was sitting open. Legolas was on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We waited for you two to watch this,” Eddie told them and then hit play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This message is for the humans who set foot on Tol Galen,” Legolas began. “The fact that you are still alive is not because you offered help but that when given the opportunity, at least within your minds, you did help. By now you will have had time to reflect on what happened to you. It was not an hallucination. It was quite real, though it happened only within your minds. We have that ability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilhelm, Johan, Gregor and even Sherlock are not real, but characters taken from one of your fictions to aid us in relating to you. Though ignorant and arrogant, we found that at least the four of you among humans have honor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have put a White Star in Jamie’s laptop bag, to pay for the equipment necessary to connect us to the internet. Please drop what is needed along with instructions on that same beach. I will then contact you via the internet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“White Star?” Eldamir asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A diamond, cut and polished to perfection. It would certainly pay for the equipment and more,” Eddie told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica began to pace. “So what parts were real? Just them? Was the scenery real?”  She felt a sorrow deep in her chest at the idea of being manipulated when she had tried to show that she was on the elves side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one is going to believe this,” Eddie commented. “This is all we have, two recordings, one to us and the other a address to the United Nations. Looking at this, people will believe that it is just a man dressed up to look like an elf.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have the White Star,” Jamie replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which has no providence, an illegal diamond on the European market. Pretty, worth a fortune, but totally useless to us,” Eddie replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to put in our reports?” Jamie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should report exactly what happened,” Eldamir told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You realize it is going to sound like we are crazy right? Or on something.” Jamie said as he sat down and leaned back in the chair. “The island doesn’t even show up on maps or satellites.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You write your report however you wish, Jamie. Anthropologists always sound crazy so that is not going to affect Danica’s and Eldamir’s careers,” Eddie told him. “It won’t be the first or the last time reports didn’t support each other. In fact they rarely do. They are subjective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Legolas sat behind Tauriel in the dawning light and plaited her hair into three roses across the back of her head with multitudes of fine plaits with tiny white flowers woven into them. “I can feel the summer warmth leaving us and the ice of winter coming. This will be Torion’s hundredth winter.”  He put his arms around her from behind and laid his hands over her lower abdomen. “Time for us to make your belly grow big with child again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and placed her hands over his. “I am ready, but you knew that.” A soft chuckle escaped as she turned her head and found his lips. “I am pleased that after all this time you still find me appealing when round.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At breakfast many of the family gathered. The visit of the humans had made them anxious and seeking the safety of the family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ernilion,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Arda?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mother and I are growing a tree. I have had a vision of it at full growth. It is as wide as it is high and there will be enough room for any of the family who wishes to leave behind the crumbling stone of the cavern to live as elves should in the woods. It is not ready yet, but it’s growth makes me wonder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about, Arda?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wish to be king?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Arda. Never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because to be king means you are dead and I cannot bear the thought of being without you,” Ernilion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if you could...say be king for a century without losing me? Would you accept that responsibility?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that is your wish, Arda,” Ernilion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have been well trained and extremely patient. I would like to rest awhile, commune with the woods. I would still be here for you, but you would be free to act as king for one hundred years. You can call upon me for anything you might need and I would always give you my honest advice. Think upon it. For I do not think that you will get to be king any other way for the prophesy says that I will be the last elf to leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion nodded but he quickly looked away. His hand reached out under the table for Elessariel’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And would you have a queen in mind?” Legolas asked with a smirk as he watched his son closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion licked his lips and tried to look composed. “I have-rather Elessariel and I have bonded.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas smiled. “Finally!” There was a cheer from those gathered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion looked around. “Did all know?” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel leaned in. “I did not.” She smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you hold the record for potential bondsmates not bonding,” Legolas teased. “So we are to have a wedding. I remember our wedding well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuch! Torion muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was not longer than you and mother was it?” Ernilion frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel smiled at the mention of the wedding. Her eyes shone with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We knew quite a few thousand years ago. But these things cannot be rushed,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really do not understand the appeal,” Torion commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Torion, you are 99 winters, surely your tutors have taught you basic biology by now,” Eithel replied. There was a roar of laughter around the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our little brother is a bit slow, Eithel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was more laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peace now, all find their match in one way or another.” Tauriel commented gently. “In our own time and own way.” She looked at Torion. “Enjoy your time but know that if you find the one you wish to bond with it will make your life better and brighter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mother,” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled softly but leaned in. “I wish you to enjoy life be that with a partner or not Torion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A wedding. Tell us of yours.” Eithel said. “I remember mine well too but we should celebrate yours as we prepare for Ernilion’s”  She was smiling as she looked at her parents. She enjoyed stories of their youth immensely and took every advantage to get them to recount them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, Torion is looking in the wrong place,” Eithel commented. “Torion does not like girls.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel gave a soft smile. “Torion can like whomever he likes and when he feels that pull he will know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is still a boy, Eithel. He is not fully grown, or at least I hope that is so, or he is going to be the shortest of us all,” Ernilion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let the teasing cease. I believe Eithel asked her father to recount our wedding.” Tauriel smiled but watched her children carefully. She did not want Torion to feel any shame for how his heart moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas had the whole table laughing as he told of the wedding and how they rolled down the snow covered hill. Ernilion stopped him when they got to the bath house. “There is a child at the table, Arda.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eithel laughed. “It is safe to say much enjoyment was had in the bath house…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel laughed lightly and reached for Legolas’ hand. “Yes, your father is the most handsome figure I have ever laid my eyes on and the only one I wish to have that sort of enjoyment with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is why is was so bad, what happened to you right?” Torion asked. He was being a quizzical child and not wishing to cause harm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Though to have that done to anyone at any time it is a terrible thing my son.” Tauriel remarked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We cannot blame all humans for what was done so long ago,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can. They are animals,” Ernilion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not support open warfare with all humans,” Legolas told him. “I do however believe that there may be a way to help the lands recover from them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not want all humans painted with the same brush. Yes, things were done. Yes, over the years we have seen their worst but we have also seen their best. Your father is right to condemn warfare with them. We should work together, not fight.” Tauriel said as she smoothed the skirt of her dress on her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help the lands how, majesty?” Elessariel spoke up in hopes of turning the conversation away from topics of anger and war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have the means to clean the seas, to make the lands fertile and grow enough food for all but they do not do it. I intend that we should use their own technology to ensure that it happens. I saw in the mind of Jamie that their technology can be controlled by other technology. Once they send what I need for the internet, I will devote myself to learning how to do this. It might take some time,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not think that will somehow corrupt the lands here? You are so tied to the island…” Ernilion looked concerned. “Mother is what keeps the island thriving in a way. What if it hurts her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or what if my powers and the technology can be used to help more lands?” Tauriel countered. “We do not know yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Eldamir, Danica, Eddie and Jamie sat in the office of Director James Martin. He closed the file that contained the printouts of their reports. He stared at them for a moment. “Dr Redding, this was your first field trip so I understand that you have been influenced by the older more colourful members of the team.” He stared straight at Eldamir. Mr Lions, this was also your first field trip. Therefore, you had no idea what to expect.” Again he looked to Eldamir and then took in Danica as well. “Anthropologists are renowned for jumping to wild and fanciful conclusions. I am going to burn this file.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither Eldamir or Danica reacted. Eddie and Jamie looked shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Burn it? But why?” Jamie asked. “It isn’t fanciful. It was what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Accumap has been shelved due to the fact that it can’t tell the difference between the landscape beneath the water and that which is above the water. My theory is that you were sent out there and didn’t find anything. So having wasted a trip, you decided to either get high or drunk or both. Either these reports are an elaborate prank or you were hallucinating. The videos tell me that it was a prank. To avoid the temptation in the future, Dr Redding and Mr Lions will be restricted to office duties. I can’t do that with the two of you, however, I can dock your pay for the time you have wasted.” Director Martin tossed the ziplock bag containing the White Star at Eldamir. “Take your bit of glass and get out of my sight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir grabbed the baggie and stood. Danica followed. Neither of them were surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?” Eddie mumbled as they left the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get ahold of some of my contacts and sell this White Star so Jamie can buy what he needs to provide the elves with the internet,” Eldamir told them quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men looked at each other and then shrugged. “Sounds good to me.” Eddie said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will start a list of what is needed.” Jamie was annoyed but happy to have something to focus on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Jamie. I’ve known Jimmy for a long time. As soon as there is another field trip that needs a tech he won’t remember this,” Eldamir told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie shrugged a little. “I am not sure I want to go on another field trip. I mean...that one was intense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like creepy. I mean...they were in our heads!” Eddie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But also..did you see them? It was like, if aliens or higher beings were real and really attractive. It was all a lot.” Jamie said, eyes widening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like angels,” Eddie added. “I mean like real angels.” He absently rubbed the cross he now wore around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angels is a good description for most of them. Blonde hair, statuesque..” Eldamir murmured. He shook his head. “Let’s get them what they need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica stared at the back of her husband’s head for a moment, almost like she was trying to read his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he always like this?” Jamie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. That place. Those people…” Danica shook her head. “Don’t worry. We will take care of the arrangements. Just get us all the equipment they need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a week before Eldamir and Danica found themselves in the hands of medics dressed in hazmat suits. They were taken from their home to a nearby hospital after being put on stretchers with tents over them. They were stripped and went through decontamination before being given sterile gowns and put into bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr Redding and Mr Lions are also in isolation,” Director Martin told them from the other side of the glass partition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Eldamir asked. “Are you going to tell us how they are or is that all we get?” He was clearly annoyed but just barely containing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their condition is confidential,” Martin replied. “Did you or Dr Reinier touch Dr Redding’s laptop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Tori. It might be nothing. It is still being investigated. And before you say it, no, this is not proof of your report. The videos no longer exist either. Dr Redding’s laptop blew up this afternoon, causing a fire in the IT Lab. A fault in the battery apparently. Your isolation is precautionary, at least until whatever is making Dr Redding and Mr Lions ill is identified.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blew up?” Eldamir looked completely stunned. He shook his head a little. “Confidential? From us? You need to tell us what is going on, all of it. None of this confidential bullshit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean they are ill? What sort of symptoms?” Danica was focused on the other men in their party. “We never took our suits off…” She frowned and looked down. “We never touched anything until we had returned. Nothing should have that long…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the crew of that ship have also been isolated. One of them must have been sick. A couple of them recently visited China. They might have brought something back with them. We don’t know and that is as far as I am going to speculate until the doctors know better. I’ll leave you to the doctors now,” Martin told them. He left before they could ask any more questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were kept busy for days with questions and tests. No one from the office came to visit. But they had a television that they set onto a news channel most of the time. Whatever this sickness was it was spreading across the world quickly and the death toll was frightening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has an RO factor or 2.2,” the news announcer said and then went on to explain what that mean in simple terms. “People who contract the virus have a 3.4% chance of dying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been isolated for almost a week before an official from the office arrived with news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Eldamir asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Director Hallow,” he replied. “I am sorry to have to tell you that Director Martin has died of respiratory failure. I understand he was a friend of yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he was,” Eldamir replied sadly. “Why weren’t we told he was ill.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know. Apparently, in some cases of this virus, even after showing no symptoms, it can come on quickly and severely. Were you informed about Dr Redding?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Jamie?” Eldamir asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Hallow exclaimed awkwardly. “I am sorry that you were not informed. Dr Redding died of cascade organ failure. There was nothing they could do to save either of them. Mr Lions, however is expected to make a full recovery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since the human incident and the offer from Legolas for Ernilion to be king for a century. He was sitting on a verandah with Elessariel just watching the stream that ran through the cavern and the people go about their day, when one of his brothers stepped out onto the verandah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emrys, what causes you to emerge from the library and honour us with a visit?’ Ernilion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys was the tallest of all on the island. He was also the most unique in appearance as well as in nature. He was a chimera, having totally different coloring on one side of his body to the other. On his right side his hair, brow and lashes were an exact match in colour to Tauriel and his right eye was green. But his left side matched Legolas in all but the fact that his brow and lashes were also white, where Legolas’ were dark like his father’s. He wore a simple forest green robe with no decoration, and carried a tall staff with a green crystal set in the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the last day of his 100th winter, Emrys had asked Legolas for the freedom to study magic. Legolas was thrilled to give him permission. None of their other children had shown much interest in magic barring being taught the basics of whatever talent they possessed. And so Emrys was rarely seen outside the library. It was believed that his magic, reinforced by the power of the ancient spells, was nearly as great as Legolas’ which had slowly grown over the years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not accept Arda’s offer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Emrys said, mentally because he never spoke aloud. He was certainly the strongest telepath among the elves. He had never learnt to speak aloud, though he mastered language and telepathy very early. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no intention of accepting. It would be dishonouring Arda. It would be treason. I have always known that Arda’s destiny was to be king and mine was to support him, even when I disagree with him. May I know why you do not wish me to accept?” Ernilion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It would disrupt the balance. Open warfare with the humans would be our end and even without conscious effort you would without doubt bring us to such a war. Humans are quick to take offense and naturally violent. Arda’s plan to reduce their population and take control of their technology to restore the balance of nature in their world will disrupt their way of life  for a few generations of humans, but it has a much better chance of success than any other plan,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emrys replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that Arda’s plan?” Ernilion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys left as quickly and quietly as he had shown up. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"My love, I am worried," Legolas began. "Torion celebrates his 100th year this spring, but there is no child to replace him. The people are concerned that this might bring an end to our time here, especially with the humans showing up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your worry is understandable but I do not feel barren. I feel life is still striving to reach out. I cannot explain that to our people, they would not understand, at times I do not fully understand.” Tauriel looked away for a moment, her eyes moving over the land. “We are not done yet. I feel it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have so many wonderful children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and I am not ready to be done bearing them.” She looked back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never be done giving them to you,” Legolas teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I have not dreamt of the end. I have dreamt of more though without names or genders but I have seen-” Tauriel looked away. “I just know we are not done yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2000 instead of 200?” he asked, wrapping his arms about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And more.” She nestled back against him. “There will be twins, true twins. I feared the dream but it will not be like it was. They will be yours. Not the next one but soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are no twins in our family line,” Legolas told her. “But then my family line has been one of an only child, a boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There will be a set of twins. I do not know when but there will and there will be a reason...it was hazy but I know what I saw. I do not know my family line and we know that I am capable of carrying them.” A hint of sadness moved over her face. It still rested heavy on her heart even after all this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We still have those twins in Ernilion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I worry that twins will bring us sadness and loss. It is not like when Elladan and Elrohir were alive. I fear ours are destined for hardship. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. “Come, let us bring new life to our island.” She didn’t want to think on sadness any longer but needed him and the peace and happiness only he could bring her. Tauriel moved again, forcing herself into his lap as her mouth found his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not give your energy to the tree. It is strong enough to last the coming winter and you need your energy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was not Legolas’ voice within her mind but Emrys’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel paused, tensing in Legolas’ lap. “That was in my head…” She nodded, mostly to herself and kissed him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was in your head?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A voice, not yours but our son, telling me to save my energy.” She leaned in again hoping to get his attention on her alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a hundred sons, my love. Which of them is spying on us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Advising. Emrys.” Tauriel’s forehead rested on his shoulder now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas kissed her head. “So long as he is not spying on us in our intimate moments.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would I do that, Arda? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled. “I think he is looking out for something. Emrys always looked ahead when others do not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He cannot help but know our minds. Few have the gift of blocking their thoughts from him. It has been difficult for him not to lose his mind with everyone else’s thoughts with him constantly as if he was standing in a crowded room with everyone talking, even when he was alone. But he watches over us all,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does, which is why I will abide by his advice. Come, I have been told to keep my energy and I wish to use it towards making your seed take hold.” Tauriel pulled him in for another kiss. She lifted her dress and shifted in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. “I can’t argue with that,” he whispered against her lips between kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned softly as they kissed. Her hands worked between them, freeing him from his trousers. Tauriel lifted her hips and as she settled onto him her moan filled his mouth. Her hands clung to him and she moved in his lap. Her energy was solely focused on herself, she held it and did not let it go this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My love, my heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie stood at the front door of Eldamir’s and Danica’s home holding a bottle of wine. They had finally been released from the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir opened the door and smiled. “Eddie!” He seemed to have aged five years since they last saw each other. “Come in, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within a few minutes they were sitting at the dining table eating and Eddie made a toast to Jamie. “May he be in IT heaven playing his favourite computer game.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica wiped her eyes and could not speak. She took a drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir raised his glass but was too overcome to drink immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I return to work tomorrow morning. But I am not going to say anything more about the island. We are the only three who even believe it exists. There were two chinese crewmen on board the ship. Both have died of this virus. One was just back from a visit to family in China. The other flew to China about two hours after we got back. China now has an outbreak of the virus. The official word is that it came from China. But did we infect the crewmember who took it to China or did the crewmember who was just back from China give it to us? I saw one of the chinese crew members take Jamie’s hand to help him back on board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The elves warned of an illness that we would catch if we stayed on the island, but we have no way of knowing if this is that illness. Or even if that was a threat just to keep us away,” Eddie told them. “So origin of the virus, unknown. The island remains mysterious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked down, dismayed. Danica rubbed his back. “It is a mystery but we need, we three to discuss the next steps. I cannot let it go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this virus originated from the island then they are definitely a threat. If it didn’t then they were right to chase us away. Because even though they say they cannot get sick, they haven’t been exposed to many of the illnesses that we might infect them with accidentally,” Eddie told them. “I know that it is no longer part of our work, but can we really just ignore the island and its people?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meal was interrupted by Eldamir’s phone. “Dr Tori, this is David from IT. Jamie left a stack of equipment in storage here with a label that says it is for you. I made sure that everything that was on the list was added to the order. It’s ready when you want to pick it up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir’s face changed. “Thank you. I will be there tomorrow.” He hung up and looked at the others. “Jamie left the equipment the elves requested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, let’s get it to them so we can communicate properly,” Eddie replied. “By boat or helicopter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Helicopter. We drop it in the location and go.” Danica said. “We cannot risk contamination if that is the source.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to put the equipment through decontamination before we send it,” Eddie pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said they cannot get sick.” Eldamir reminded him “But yes, best if we do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I pointed out, they haven’t gotten sick from anything they have been exposed to so far, but that leaves a lot of possibilities,” Eddie replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We should let them know what is going on as well.” Eldamir stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it is...I don’t know what to call it...fate, maybe, that you get that call just now,” Eddie commented as he fingered the cross he wore. “I know you don’t believe but it seems like God wants us to be in contact with these people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God..” Eldamir tried hard not to smirk. “It is just timing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have your beliefs and I have mine,” Eddie replied. “We’ll have to tread carefully with this new Director.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems so but I am willing to do all it takes to get this equipment there and to pursue this. We know what we saw.” Eldamir stated firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the next day, they received the news that the equipment was ready to be delivered, Though the pilot and crew of the helicopter wanted to know why the equipment was being dumped in the sea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t your job to ask, we just want you to drop it where you are told. The coordinates must be followed exactly.” Eldamir stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK, we lower it to sea level and release the harness at the exact coordinates,” the pilot replied. The sun was setting when the helicopter got back and Eldamir received the call that the load had been delivered as ordered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The load was broken down into individual boxes and taken to the meeting place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain that you saw enough in the mind of the one called Jamie to know what to do with all of this?” Legolas asked Emrys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Take it all and we will make it work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you will be our IT specialist as well as our Wizard,” Legolas joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>IT? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys looked at his father. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A jest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Internet technology, I believe it is called. Be careful with it, my son. Ensure it does not sap your magic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is inert. It must be charged by the sun first. Are you afraid of it, Arda?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I am,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will handle it for you then. Go, spend time in the woods. Another child comes eventually and mother will need that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Emrys. Use whatever and whoever you need for this. Charged by the sun...perhaps this technology is not as far from nature as I feared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Humans seem to take time to come back to nature.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will ensure that they do. Though I am sure that your mother will not approve of the plan. It will bring much hardship on the humans but they have brought it upon themselves. We must again become their guides as the prophesy foretold,” Legolas stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We shall keep mother in the dark for most of this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas put his hand on Emrys’ shoulder. “Do you have everything you need? Is your life comfortable? Are you getting enough sun and fresh air?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys smiled a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I keep the windows open and the sun comes in as it needs. Mother would be upset but I do not seek it as she does. The air, yes. Life is in knowledge for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Walk with her in the woods sometimes. She likes her children around her. And not all knowledge is in books.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Company is not comfortable to me. Would she really enjoy such company? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She could teach you of the woods, if you need a reason to be with her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need a reason to be with anyone outside of my books.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is good to see you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though everyone was polite enough to say so, Emrys knew that most found his appearance disturbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm actually surprised that you have not read everything in the library several times over," Legolas said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have, but this sort of magic needs to be practiced many times to get it right and then practiced in order to maintain the spells."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that without you we could not keep the island hidden. We are all thankful for that. Your mother and I do our best to keep the magic of the woods alive to feed you the energy you need. I don't think the others realise the burden you have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is not a burden, Arda. It is an honour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Legolas and Tauriel were walking in the first light back to the palace to bathe and change clothes after spending the night in the forest, when Legolas was distracted by the flash of a bright light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” He turned and looked up trying to find the source of the light. “Why is Emrys on the roof of the Meeting Place... with a large metal bowl? And who is that with him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel shook her head a little. “We should go to them. Now.” She broke into a run. Her heart raced. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what their son was doing but she feared the consequences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emrys, be careful. What are you doing up there? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This piece of equipment must be attached to the tallest place on the island and positioned exactly as per Jamie’s directions for the internet to work. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Legolas...they will be injured if they are not careful.” She ran faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then do not distract them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Legolas stood beside Tauriel directly below the two elves on the roof. At least they could be there to tend to them if they did fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gripped Legolas’ hand. Her eyes watched their every movement for a sign of trouble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please do not fall. Please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For several minutes they worked on the satellite dish and it was only when they tried to descend that disaster happened. Torion missed the rung of the ladder that was built into the side of the building for roof repairs. It happened so quickly that his hands pulled away from the edge of the roof and he fell backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys immediately lent over the edge of the roof, hand extended he muttered a spell. Torian was caught in an invisible net which lowered him safely to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel had tensed and started to move forward but froze as Torian came to the ground. She rushed forward to inspect him. “You must be careful…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emrys, get down here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Legolas told him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carefully. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Emrys was on the ground, Tauriel checked him over as well with all the worrying touch of a mother. “One piece, both of you.” Her relief was palpable. “What is that?” Her eyes lifted to the strange thing they had installed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s part of the internet equipment. The cables attached to it connect to other equipment inside,” Torion replied. “Thank you for catching me, brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing up there, Torion?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was helping Emrys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas turned to Emrys. “You had a child on the roof of the Meeting Place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m 99 winters,” Torion protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a child. Emrys, I am disappointed in you. You risked the life of a child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel brushed the hair from Torion’s face. “Do you know how dangerous that was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The law demands that I punish you, Emrys, for endangering a child,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, wait. He didn’t do anything. I climbed up there after him and I wouldn’t go when he told me to,” Torion insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that true, Emrys?” Tauriel looked at her son. He was unlike their other children. His power and abilities were truly proof of a life of study and practice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mother. He would not leave me when I ordered him to get off the roof. Nor could I leave the dish until it was secured,” Emrys responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas looked at Torion. “Then it is Torion who shall be punished. You have not shown that you can assess dangerous situations, and might have endangered both yourself and Emrys by your recklessness. You have until the end of winter to show that you have proper respect for life and can act without supervision. If you do not, you will not have your independence declared and shall stay a child for another year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded and looked at Torion. “You understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torion shook his head. “I was helping Emrys. What did I do wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have gotten you both hurt or worse, killed. You should have listened to Emrys when he told you to go. Do you know anything about that? Did you know for certain he needed help or did your curiosity get the better of you?” Tauriel’s tone was gentle but firm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought he needed help and I had never been on the roof before. The view is fantastic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our children are right. Torion is slow to mature. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had no need to mature. We were not expecting another and he has not needed to be anything more than a child. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will discuss this later,” Legolas said. “Do not climb onto the roof again and obey your elders when they tell you something is dangerous. You may continue to help Emrys if that is your wish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ernilion told me that Torion has no idea what he wishes to do once he has reached his 100th winter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We need to spend more time with him perhaps. More time in the woods. He hasn’t found himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First I need a bath and a loving wife to massage the tension out of my back. When Torion fell… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to their rooms in the palace, they were surprised to find two of their daughters there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Legoriel, Arianna?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at this, Arda. Are you honestly going to force our new brother or sister to wear this?” Legoriel held up a baby’s smock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After it’s been washed and the hem repaired. Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it is ancient! Did you make me wear this when I was a baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Legolas replied not having a clue what his daughter was protesting about.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well not always. We could barely keep Arianna dressed…she preferred to run wild and bare.” Tauriel teased. “There is time to mend and make new clothes. It takes months for them to grow and be born, girls. Why the concern?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the style is all wrong for modern times,” Legoriel protested. “And it will take months to get the first set of clothes ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will if you have anything to do with it,” Arianna muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” Legoriel demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You design clothes, sister. You don’t have to try to make your designs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I make all my own clothes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you caught and killed and skinned the animal furs that you wear as collar and cuffs on that dress? Did you embroider the cloth? Did you weave the braid belt that you wear with it?” Arianna asked. “You design clothes, sister. You do not make them. And in fact you are not very good at that.” Arianna started unlacing the binder she was wearing. “It is almost impossible to move or breath in this dress!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girls!” Tauriel’s tone was commanding. “Enough. There is plenty of time for you both to work on new clothes but why this concern of style?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we are all wearing the same style that everyone wore thousands of years ago,” Legoriel complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Legoriel I know that you have had no experience with babies being short of 200 winters. But babies do not care what they wear. In fact they don’t even care if they are wearing any clothes at all so long as they are warm enough. If the clothes we have are still usable, then we will use them,” Legolas told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled. “Your father is right. Though I am glad you are excited for a new sibling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A girl, please. Torion is boring and annoying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I do not control what the child will be but after this one there will be twins.” Tauriel chuckled softly. “And your brother is not boring. He is still young yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was never boring,” Legoriel announced proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arianna rolled her eyes dramatically. “Come sister, we can argue over design another time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel kissed each of their foreheads and let them go. “Our children are amusing and wonderful.” She turned to him. “Bath, for you and a rub down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go out to the stream.”  Behind the living quarters of the palace a hot spring ran down the inside wall of the cavern leaving several pools of water in its path. One was very close to their rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What are we going to do about Torion? His tutors say that he is very behind in his studies and doesn’t seem to understand the need to pay attention. His mind is always off in some fantasy world of his own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel took his hand as they walked out to the pool. She began to undress him. “I think he should take some time away from his studies and explore the woods more. Climb, shoot, run. He has had less time than the others and it might spur him on. Perhaps he is meant to be a guard or scout but that spark has not been lit yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More practical interests than studies. I suspect that he is only helping Emrys as an excuse to get out of today’s studies.” His fingers caressed her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs stimulation and books will not do it right now. I fear I have neglected him, been distracted perhaps. I will take him out and start training him on the bow and the woods. Maybe it will help keep him focused.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have not neglected him. We have withdrawn our influence in his life to give him responsibilities and the ability to choose for himself,” Legolas pointed out. “Of course, there is always one who is just lazy and will find ways of getting out of work,” he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas laid back in the shallow water with his back resting against the rock worn smooth by the flow of water over so many years. Tauriel’s hair laid thick and wet over his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder and his arm held her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No secrets,” Legolas said, warning her that he was going to tell her what he had kept secret from her until the thought was fully formed in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No secrets,” she responded as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emrys thinks we should keep our plan a secret from you because you will not approve and we do not wish to have to argue with you while we implement the plan which is difficult enough.” He put his finger over her lips to stop her from replying yet.  “Here me out and do not judge too quickly. Think on all those things which Emrys and I have considered on the past couple of weeks.” He kept his finger on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will use their own technology not just to protect ourselves from them but to turn this world back to its natural state. The humans have driven out every bit of magic this world has. The things we saw in the human’s minds… The war we have feared for as long as I have lived is finally upon us. We must expect only enemies in the humans. They will fight for the honour of owning our island, They will kill without regard to what it will do to our culture and our people. They will seek to use the magic of our island for their own pleasure. They will think that they are helping us, but they will bring only destruction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so, we must act. We must defend ourselves before they even know that they are attacking us, for they will believe that they are right and that we must accept what is good for us. But to destroy what magic still exists they will bring about their own demise. This is the pivotal point. The air, the lands and the seas cannot stand their indifference any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They think because we live our life in nature that we are simpletons. They think that we will only manage to learn the very basics of their internet. We will prove this otherwise. But by the time they realise what is happening it will be too late for them to stop us. We will start by learning everything we can about them, their many lands, their many cultures. I know of at least one island where the people live in nature and will not tolerate interference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas kissed her forehead. “We must reduce their population.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reduce their population?” Tauriel pulled back to look at him. “What about the value of life itself? I do not understand Legolas. You speak as if you mean to kill them and then what? Rule over them?” Part of her knew he was right. She had seen it, had heard it from Danica. They were not safe but she was struggling with the implications of Legolas’ plan. “We are not murderers, my love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I need to, yes,” he replied firmly. “Their most destructive technology needs to be taken from them. They are killing their own people. 55 million humans are dying every year and there are 139 million children born each year. There are almost 8 billion humans. There is not enough food or fresh water for them all. They have the ability to prevent births. They grow enough food but their leaders prevent it from getting to the people who are hungry because if they control the food they control the people. They dam rivers to give the water to be used for their machines and make the people go thirsty. They dig up rocks to feed to these machines, leaving great scars on the land and in some places these rock catch fire while still in the ground and the fires spread under ground. They put thousands of machines high in the sky and leave them there when they are no longer in use. Eventually they fall from the sky. They have been convinced by their leaders that this is progress and good for them. All their technology and knowledge could repair the world and maintain their people, but they do not use it properly. Their history shows that when their population is drastically reduced they thrive. So this is where we must start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am sorry, my love. I do not like it any more than you, but if we do not act they will not survive and nor shall we. They are like children and must be guided.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t guiding them by killing them. That is pruning. And when you prune you take off what is dead and dying. How? How are we going to do this without killing those that do not deserve to die?” She put a hand to her forehead. “I cannot understand how you seek to do this in a way that is truly in their best interest. I do not disagree that they are killing their own, that they have torn up and ruined the land. I feel it. I feel it when I feel our island struggling to live against what they have done but…”  Tauriel looked at Legolas. “But how can this be done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It cannot be done without killing innocents. No one deserves to die. Therefore it is in the hands of the Vala,” Legolas told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel shook her head. “How. How do you intend to do this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first step is to study them on their internet. We will see from there how best to do this. Do not worry, This will be done by Council and you will be heard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel frowned. “Very well. You will already know my mind and how I view life. But I will learn what I can and see if that changes my opinion.” She looked at him. “I am not overly fond of humans but you know I do not like the loss of life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we do when one type of animal becomes too great in numbers for our forest?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We hunt them and eat them. You cannot mean to eat the humans.” Tauriel cocked her head. “It is not the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew! No. We do not eat diseased meat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then culling the herd is not the same as genocide.” Her eyes softened with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you have me do, my love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not know the answer. I do not have all the information but I feel darkness when we talk of killing them. It feels corrupt or something they would resort to...yet I know if they come here, if they get their hands on you…” She looked away. “Danica told me what they would do to me if they came and took me. I would kill many to stop those possibilities.” Her hands went into her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her deeply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not worry, my love. We have time to decide what to do about them. Many generations of humans will be born and die before it is urgent. But the sooner we act the easier it will be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned the kiss, her arms circling his neck. Tauriel clung to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am afraid. Afraid of what will happen if we do not stop them but afraid of what it will do to us if we do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must stop thinking of them as friends. They are the new orc. They bring darkness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humans always had some darkness. And from what I have learned we will suffer much at their hands. I just-” There were tears in her eyes. “I never saw elves as the deciders of such things but we have lived for so long, seen so much..but they are still living with souls and there are children who know no better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I could save all the children I would, but that is not up to me. It is not within my power to do. Those things that we must do to save us all will cause the death of many. I will speak to the United Nations Assembly and give them a year to devise a plan but I doubt they will act. There will be a short time of agreement that they must act but it will fade and they will continue as they have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if they attack us? What if they try to come here?” Tauriel could feel the knot of worry forming in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a conundrum. If we give them a warning they will attack us, if we do not...then it is upon our conscience. This cannot be decided by us alone. All here are at risk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugged him tightly. Pulling back a little, Tauriel looked into his eyes. “I will be at your side. No matter what, Legolas. We will do this together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a couple of days before Emrys called Legolas to the Meeting Place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you wish to talk to Dr Tori?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys set up the video call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel stood behind him but out of the frame. She wanted to listen, observe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screen was turned on and soon they were able to see each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie is dead.” Eldamir was looking at the screen. Danica sat beside him, half visible. Both looked tired, pale and thinner when they had been at the island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry to hear that,” Legolas replied. “I wish to thank you for the equipment. I was not sure that you would send it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are sorry? They say it is a virus. Did you do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You did this. You stepped foot on our land without permission. I warned you that there was an illness here that could kill you, but obviously you did not take the necessary precautions. Long have humans blamed us for their faults. Do not blame us for this. You should never have come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never removed our suits...it was a vision. I call bullshit on your blaming us!” Eldamir was barely containing his anger. Danica put a hand on his arm. “How do I stop it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not know. We do not suffer from it. All we know is that any human who comes in contact with us is at risk of catching it. Our healers have no knowledge of human illnesses. As for the transfer of the illness, did you not clean Jamie’s laptop? I told you I had touched it. I am not responsible for your lack of precaution.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t come into contact with you and it was touched but not right away. You have no idea what you have unleashed. It is killing so many.” Eldamir’s hands formed fists. “Don’t you dare blame us. You knew. You knew you would give it to us and you did it on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My conscience is clear. It is up to you if we continue to communicate,” Legolas told him. “I pardon you from speaking with such disrespect and such accusation because you are grieving for your friend. There are many illnesses that affect humans. We cannot know if this illness is what killed your friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked like he might get up out of his seat but Danica’s hand kept him in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are looking into the origin. Some grew ill in China but we were not near that area so the timing is just up for debate but the spread is great. So you can understand our fear that we brought it to others.” Her voice was level. She was trying to be more level headed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You both know the situation that we find ourselves in. Know that I will do everything in my power to protect my people. I have no love for humans but I have no malice for them either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No malice..” Eldamir muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Danica shushed him. “Yes, I understand. I want to protect the island. I am legitimately worried that there will be some who will come to take it over and want to..study you both, let alone the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do your superiors believe you?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but I am not giving up on trying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give up. We do not wish to be known,” Legolas tells her. “What of the videos I left on Jamie’s laptop?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The battery caught fire..we think we saved what we could most was backed up. Jamie was good that way.” Danica looked away a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delete it. We do not wish to be known,” Legolas repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought you wished to speak to the United Nations.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delete it? Delete a record of an unknown culture?” Eldamir was incredulous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you sincerely wish for us to survive, delete it. Though I do not think that it will be taken seriously, do you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no one in their right mind is going to believe some race of fantasy creatures is on an island in the middle of the ocean.” Eldamir bowed his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have no proof but our world and your people are like something from a comic convention. People are going to think as we did at first that you are just people who took dressing up too far.” Danica sighed, her frustration clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just delete it though.” Eldamir, shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. I would like to keep contact with you. In the meantime I will be learning all I can about this technology and your world,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will call tomorrow. You can ask us questions and we will ask you some. There has to be a way to show you are real, to make others believe and to stop the virus that is spreading.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Assuming it came from the island.” Danica interjected. “We don’t know for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can your technology trace its origin? If it is from here, then would information on that illness be of help?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica nodded. “They are trying to trace it back but viruses are tricky things. Any information on that illness will be of help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We first encountered it 20,000 years ago, in a human city. There was a festival to celebrate the coronation of King Elessar and his wedding. We were hopeful that the king marrying an eleth would bring our races closer together because there had always been friction between us. But not long after the festival humans started to become ill. It was traced back to a vendor of exotic meats. But where these meats came from we could not discover as the vendor died of the illness. Elves do not suffer from human illnesses as I have told you before. But from then on humans who came in contact with us became ill with it,” Legolas told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you carry it. That is a long life though if you are still carriers, still contagious though you do not present symptoms.” Danica frowned. “That is assuming it came from you.” She began to write on a piece of paper. “Exotic meat? Do you know what kind? What was considered exotic back then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And every human who comes into contact? You know this for certain?” Eldamir was staring at the camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not every human and most do not seem to be very ill at all, though some died and others were left weak for the rest of their lives,” Legolas replied. “I do not know which animal. Back then elves ate whatever meat they could hunt and so did most humans. But these were not animals that were local. These meats were smoked or dried or pickled. When the king got ill we were unable to discover if it was his guard who passed the illness to him or if it was the gift of this exotic meat pickled in wine, that made him ill. It was thought that the elves brought the illness because the food that the peasants ate was fairly bland and had not much variety. So when this vendor sold his wares it was mostly to the lords’s households. The elves in the city at the time were mostly there for the coronation and therefore could afford such rare treats.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica was furiously jotting down notes as Legolas talked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was frowning. “So how did they think you were passing it on? Is it touch? It can’t be through sex. Is it in sharing living spaces? Did you all live together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some believed it was the foul air of the city. But other places where the illness spread had plenty of fresh air. Others believed it was through the water, still others thought it was through direct contact with the ill. But none of these could explain all those who fell ill. And we were not in the habit of inquiring about the sexual habits of humans. The vendor was eventually blamed and at least in that city exotic meats were banned. It was more than a year before the city was free of it but by then nearly all had suffered from it.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did they contain it? What did they do?” Again, Danica wasn’t looking up but focused on making detailed notes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At first, while the king was ill, I was regent as he trusted me and I had been trained to rule a kingdom. So I ordered the gates between the levels of the city, closed so that it could not be spread from one level to another. This city was built into the side of a mountain and had seven levels. The king lived on the top level. But ways were found for people to get from one level to another since the city had been damaged in the war that had just ended. For awhile it appeared to the humans that the elves were trying to take over the city, because we were the only ones who were unaffected and therefore could move about the city without danger. At the time we did not know that we could spread it. We treated it by bathing the sick, cleaning their homes, giving them fresh foods, and feverfew tea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did those methods help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand how you spread it.” Eldamir interrupted. “Viruses shouldn’t live that long. If it did it means you are like a petri dish and it just lives in you, lives on you, thrives and survives because elves are the host. More parasite than virus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is a virus?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica looked up and gestured for Eldamir to be quiet. “A single cell, a little infection point that has a wall around it that makes it hard to kill with antibiotics..a medicine we have that treats infections. But see viruses don’t die when they meet an antibiotic. You either have to have a vaccine, something that can kill it and stop it from continuing or you let it run its course. Problem is the one that is going around now is deadly. Extremely deadly. Liver damage, lungs that can’t function..damage to the heart and that is in people who survive it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like the illness. Humans do not live very long, but elves do not die of age, only accident or war. Could this virus stay in us because of this?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t. I mean, in theory a virus does its thing, runs its course and dies in its host. It tries to reach out and of course, infect others but if you came into contact with it so long ago it should have already run its course in you. Now, you can be re-infected but most viruses weaken or change when that happens. There aren’t enough of you that this should have lived that long…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you test to see if we still have this virus?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica nodded. “Yes but we would need to collect blood samples. It means we would have to come back, stick you each with a needle, draw blood, put it on ice and get it to a lab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may return but only to that beach.” Legolas gave them permission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will we have access to everyone?” Eldamir folded his hands in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish to have access to everyone?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They should all be tested.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are all humans being tested?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As many as possible though some countries are doing a better job than others.” Eldamir’s tone was firm. He was in no mood to debate or banter. People were dying and at the same time they had this new race, new culture at their fingertips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My people will think that you have ulterior motives. That you wish to know our numbers and our strength. Perhaps even poison us.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we are at a standstill.” He crossed his arms and sat back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There has to be a compromise.” Danica said, a hand on her husband’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will consult my advisors. I need to meditate on this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Advisors?” Eldamir frowned. “You are-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will be fine. We will be in touch tomorrow so you ask us about anything you have learned in the meantime.” Danica interrupted sensing her husband’s frustration. She knew he didn’t like being here. He wanted to go back, explore and learn. He had been restless ever since they were quarantined and it grew worse after Jamie’s death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the video call, Legolas called the council together. “I would hear your advice. In order to determine whether or not it is safe to have humans on the island or for any of us to leave the island, we must undergo a test to see if we still carry the illness that affects humans. To do this the humans would send people here in protective attire and test everyone of us, by means of taking a sample of our blood and sending it away to test it. Obviously, this is fraught with dangers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Testing our blood?” Ernilion frowned. “I do not trust them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nor do I but what choice do we have?” Elessariel asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they want blood, I will show them blood. Their own!” Frigthoren added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel was standing in the shadows, her back to the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we be sure that testing for the illness is what they will do? Not find ways to wipe us out?” Ernilion leaned on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas looked up to Emrys as he sat at the end of the table. “Emrys will monitor their minds. Any whose thoughts endanger us will be dealt with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their minds, to know their intent…” Ernilion frowned and looked thoughtful. “And the humans are of no real threat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Torion assures me that he is able to stop them using their worst weapons on us, those which are controlled by computers.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Emrys projected to all the council. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Torion?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Arda. He has found his calling. He is obsessed with this technology as I am obsessed with magic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel flinched at her son’s name. She said nothing though. Her hands folded together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas smiled and turned to see the expression on Tauriel’s face. “My love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You said Torion’s name. All this talk of the humans...what does he have to do with them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He has found his calling in this internet technology.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How? He was not with us. Has he been sneaking to use it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After falling off the roof, I gave him permission to help Emrys. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And this is his calling. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. Part of her had hoped he would find it in the woods with her but she was glad her son had found something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas reached out to bring her to her chair beside him. “It is not for us to choose. The Vala have allowed us to have this technology and have given us a son who wants to study it. We must be thankful for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Tauriel nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It feels like it is slipping away. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She inhaled and straightened up. “I vote we let them come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Ernilion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we need to know. Are we really carriers of this illness? Are we capable of killing off humans without raising a hand to them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty,” Akkash began. “What does it matter? Are we not all happy living in Tol Galen? The world outside has not known of our presence for thousands of years. They have forgotten us.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I am told the human’s need to be guided to be better. If we seek to guide them we need to know what danger we are to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are a virus upon this world and we should go among them to spread this illness to get rid of the greater disease,” Ernilion told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel shook her head. “So many innocent would die. Children would die.” She could feel it in her gut that none would agree with her they were going to kill the humans off by whatever means necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The world cannot sustain the population of humans. Ten thousand human children die every day of starvation. Fifteen thousand never reach their fifth year of life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys told the council. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can we not help them instead of killing them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>420 million children live in war zones. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys continued. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They are already killing their own children. 385 thousand children are born every day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked as if she was growing paler by the moment. “Excuse me…” She stood and exited the room quickly. It was as if she could not catch her breath. So many innocents dead. So many dying everyday and they were going to kill more. She valued life and now all she could see in the future was death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us get back to the question before the Council. Do we allow them to test us?” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion looked around. “Yes, let them come. We do not have to be honest about everyone who is here. We let them test some of us and say that is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or test us all and tell them that we have only allowed them to test a sample of our population,” Legolas said. “I propose that we make it voluntary. Those who want testing can and those who don’t do not have to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only, Arda, as soon as they see you being tested they will all get tested,” Ernilion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so bad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion frowned. “I do not know. Perhaps not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that is enough for today unless anyone else has something to add?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can the humans make me hear?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion looked unsure. “I do not know what they are capable of. Emrys? Have you seen evidence that they could do such a thing? Arda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Torion is exploring the possibility as we speak. I am relaying our conversation to him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys replied to both Ernilion and Anna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Call us if he finds anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, everyone take time to meditate and try to calm your emotions. We need to make decisions by reasoning not by hate,” Legolas told them. He stood and went to find Tauriel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It has been decided to allow the humans to test us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Very well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had walked outside and was walking through the woods, heading towards a cliff to look out towards the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not look to the sea,” Legolas told her. “We cannot leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to envision them. In their cities, with their lives.” Tauriel turned and faced him. Her hair was moving in the wind. “I am struggling with the idea of so many dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we have the illness I will not allow anyone to leave the island or have direct contact with the humans. But there is no way to stop them dying if we need to interfere with their technology. They depend on destructive ways to live and if we take that from them, some will die before they improve their ways. The only other way is an outright war where millions will die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked pained. “They were supposed to learn and be better, Legolas. Why do they tear down all they have built? Kill the land?” Anger filled her eyes. “I wish they had died out when Gondor had.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now who is wishing billions of people dead,” he replied in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking, Tauriel crumbled to her knees with her head in her hands. The skies were changing, angry dark clouds and light grey, heavy with rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas dropped down beside her and drew her into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel it. The land out there reaching for the island, crying out as they kill it. I want to help them, to see the best in them but I also have seen their worst.” She laid her head heavily against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rocked her and stroked her hair. “We need to study them first. I am going to set up a roster for using the internet so that everyone gets a chance to learn how the humans handle their specialties.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want nothing to do with that thing. It is the opposite of all I feel when I grow the plants. It has no life in it yet it draws energy.” She curled against him. “Our children need to be prepared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A drop of rain hit Legolas. “Race you to the Meeting Place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked up, her tears glassy but a smile playing on her lips. She jumped up and began to run, hiking her dress as she did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain was pouring down when Legolas caught up with her and the fell together on the grass. He pinned her down. Biting his lip he looked at her with lust. “You are all wet,” he said as his hand pulled her skirt up and fingers found her most sensitive flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always for you, my love.” She lifted her head so her mouth captured his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do they do that?” Torion asked Emrys as he looked out at their parents far below but in full view of the Meeting Place. “She is already carrying a child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They are unlike any other elves. They have a passion that is not cooled by a child growing. It is a connection of body, soul and heart that is something of legends and stories.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s embarrassing,” Torion commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We just do not understand that drive and desire. It is unknown to us but it is not us to judge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They sent us ten laptops,” Torion said returning to the equipment. “The next time we have a public gathering the cooks will want this space back, but I don’t think we should move this equipment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Torion, you must remember that though they are our parents, they are also our King and Queen. This is important to remember, especially one you reach independence.  We each have our job to do here and theirs carries the most responsibility. Every decision they make affects us all. Your job, it seems, is to be our IT tech.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yesterday I was the teacher and you the pupil. Today, you have surpassed me in the knowledge of this technology. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys smiled at the huge grin on Torion’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas looked up at the Meeting Place. “Did someone install a window in the roof of the Meeting Place?” he asked as he stared at what looked like a large window with black glass.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked up. “A strange design..it does not look like any window I have seen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go take a look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let him get up so she could do the same. “I feel the change already here.” A small shiver went through her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need the technology to communicate with them. Not even Emrys can speak mentally to a human over that distance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but its presence changes the land, at least the feel of the land nearby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nature is trying to rid itself of something unnatural.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and it makes me uneasy.” Tauriel pressed closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me find a compromise,” he said, looking at her appealingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to keep growing that tree…” She smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need your energy for our child. But not too much. We don’t want another Ernilion. His shoulders are twice my size and he has a chest like a bull elk!” Legolas commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was not all on me. Our son had a mind of his own and was far too impatient…” She chuckled. “No, this one is as it should be.” Her hand rested on her flat abdomen. “Ernilion is an imposing and handsome figure. It is good that he has finally bonded with her.” Tauriel smirked. “I am told she pushed the issue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And am I not the most handsome elf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel moved in front of him, halting their movements. She smiled up at her husband. “The most handsome I have ever laid my eyes on. Your face fills my dreams, makes my pulse race and my thighs ache.” Reaching up a little she kissed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drew her into his arms and kissed her. They did not make it to the Meeting Place again that day but took advantage of the King’s need to think on important Matters of State and vanished into the woods until the evening meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day when it was time for the call to Eldamir, it was not Legolas who initiated the call. “Dr Tori, I am Torion Legolasion Taurion Las Galen, Ernil Tol Galen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir frowned and stared at the face that looked back at him. “Torion. A pleasure. Are you another ‘son’ of the king?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I am. I am Tol Galen’s first IT technician.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT? Do you even know what that means?” Eldamir frowned. “You are young…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I am the child of Tol Galen...until the next is born next spring. I have been studying the manuals and I have completed the first semester of lessons that Dr Reddings put on the laptop. I am told that I am a bit slow, so it might take me a few more days to finish the course. I have some questions if you would be so kind as to help me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The child? You mean you are the only child there?” He leaned closer trying to inspect the elf through the screen. “You did a semester of lessons already?” Eldamir frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and yes. Though I was distracted by some interesting videos on YouTube. Your world is very violent, but there is still beauty in the Athar. If I behave myself, I will be given independence next spring and another child will take my place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only one child at a time? Why?” Eldamir was focused on this issue and wanted to keep the boy talking. “Yes, youtube...full of sex and violence. Things not for a child’s eyes but also a lot of fun and lovely things like videos of babies and animals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cats. We have no cats here. What purpose do they serve?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To shed, to purr..they were revered in ancient Egypt. They are often amusing and cuddly. Many enjoy them and find comfort in them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torion frowned, not quite understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Torion,” Legolas’ voice came from out of camera view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torion stood and bowed. “Arda.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas sat in his place. Torion adjusted the camera to focus on Legolas as he was taller than Torion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have decided. Your healers will be permitted under certain conditions,” Legolas stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What conditions are those?” Eldamir sat back, disappointed the boy was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They must all be female, for one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no...no, no...do you really think I would send a bunch of women there alone? I have seen the male elves…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I have experienced what human males do. Females only. I will guarantee their safety. Secondly, the testing will be voluntary.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean what human males do?” His tone was defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no control of your sexual urges.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way to lump all men together. That isn’t true. Any of our men will be highly trained and focused on their job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I trust your word?” Legolas asked. “Our past experiences with humans showed that even the most honourable of human males cannot be fully trusted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was the past. You haven’t been around humans in a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sailor said otherwise, though he was content to be alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sailors...look I can’t have you kidnapping our female scientists and medical professionals. I can’t just assume you won’t do something to them or take them hostage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did we take you hostage?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t all women.” Eldamir sounded exasperated. “I can’t round up that many who are just women and no one would approve that. The risk is too great. We do value our women, our people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Eldamir. That is a lie you tell yourself because the truth is too horrific. Humans males do not value females. The third condition is that you do not stay on the island after sunset. Your ship must stay so that you can live on it for as long as it takes to do the testing,” Legolas told him. “No one may remove their protective attire until the tests are finished and the results known.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Staying on the boat is easy. I will be coming with them, to monitor. It will not be all women. That is not a condition I can meet.” Eldamir squared his shoulders and made his tone more firm. “Testing being voluntary we can work with but you know for the best results you need a large sample size. I hope you will ask them all to cooperate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be tested first in front of my people. Warn your people that sexual assault on any elf is punishable by death. Torion wishes to speak to you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will warn them but they will keep to their tasks.” He nodded. “I will happily speak to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas left and Torion took his place. The young man smiled. “I want to learn all about the Athar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where would you like to start?” Eldamir smiled at the boy’s large and vast request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda says that the best way to exchange information on equal terms is to take turns asking questions. So as you are my elder, in human terms, you should go first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked confused for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. “Alright, let’s start with an easy one. Are you the only child on the island?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Torion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is that possible?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother and Arda have a baby every 100 years, in the same spring that that I will gain my independence, they will have another baby,” Torion said as if it was a given. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about all the others on the island? Don’t they have children?” Eldamir frowned. “And it can’t be so measured out. It isn’t like a schedule..there is no way your mother can just know and become pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it like that with humans? Don’t you choose when to have a child?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...well…” Eldamir smirked. “I mean we can do things so that we can have- you do know how babies come about don’t you?” He now wanted to be careful how he approached the topic. The last thing he needed was the king and queen pissed because he told their son about sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torion laughed. “Yes, I am 99 winters. Of course, now that Ernilion and Elessariel are bonded, they might have a child. I’m told that it will be at least 100 years before they will be interested in anything other than having sex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sex is how babies are made...they don’t really get to decide that unless you use something to stop it from happening. No one controls how or when it happens, nothing is foolproof save to not have sex.” Eldamir frowned. “There are other bonded couples why are there no other children?” His mind now considered that while they may not get ill there might be a fertility or sterility issue with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are immortal. We don’t need to have children unless someone dies of accident or war and elves just don’t have a lot of children. But the Vala decides who has children and who doesn’t. King Thranduil, my father’s father, predicted that arda’s children would not have any children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So basically, your father and mother...the king and queen are responsible for every child now born on the island?” Eldamir looked off screen at Danica who was taking notes. She looked up at him and it was like they were silently sharing their thoughts on the matter for a moment before he looked back at Torion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Akkash said that by his observations of human a female would keep having children every year until she grew old or died in child birth. But that most human children did not survive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humans don’t really do that anymore. We have contraception so that we don’t have babies before we want them. And we have other surgeries that make it impossible to have children at all. And medical intervention means the children we do have survive. When was the last time Akkash studied human childbirth and such?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to be before the time of the Great Flood, so over 5000 years ago,” Torion replied. “If mother doesn’t have a baby then we will sail. But humans still need our guidance so I guess we have to stay. Do you have children?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we have two daughters. What do you mean humans need your guidance?” Eldamir frowned. “A lot has changed in 5000 years. We have made great leaps in many things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are on the wrong path. This path will destroy you. My people have been guiding humans since humans were created. We withdrew slowly over the past 20 thousand years and then 5000 years ago we were cut off from you completely. But it was the will of the Vala that we remain should you need us again in the future. That future is now. But we must learn about humans as they are now before we can help you again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be sure we need help. That is very presumptuous. You have no way to know that we need it.” He shook his head. “I worry that you are learning the wrong things about humans. That it is an extrapolation of what your father knows of us in a past no one but he remembers.” Eldamir sighed a little. “And if your people really did spread this illness to us then you are a death sentence, not a help.” Something hit him and he looked at Danica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held a paper that said - </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a kid!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir winced. “I am sorry. I forgot you are still just a child. I should be more careful about how and what I talk about with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we know? Your discarded items wash up on our shores. We breath air that you have put unbreathable gases into. We feel the loss of the forests. There is plastic in the fish we catch for our tables. You are poisoning us as you poison the world,” Torion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are working on cleaning things up. If you have solutions to help with pollution, great but you don’t have electronics to make and discard as we do or metals, plastics. I can’t say your people are able to show us a better way to deal with things you yourself do not have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not have them because we do not need them. We are not human and we are not on the same path as you. We are starfolk and you are earthkind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we have made advances to help humans live longer, healthier lives and there is waste from that. Yes, we need to learn to better manage it but we are working on that too. I can’t see how you can help us.” Eldamir shrugged a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda is Valarindi,” Torion told him. “He is the voice of the Vala in this world. The Vala are the servants of Iluvatar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know what any of that is, Torion.” Eldamir shrugged. “Those are things you believe and worship. That isn’t so here. We have many religions all over the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is religion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faith in a higher power. In the simplest terms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda has the knowledge of 23 thousand years, yet he does not understand humans. Nor do I. We will have to study you further. What do you recommend as typically human on YouTube?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir laughed. “Youtube...let’s see for a kid...start with fun animal videos, parents returning from military duty to surprise their kids, people falling down, music videos too I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do that. I must go soon. Mother wants me to concentrate on my archery today. But I will answer one more question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Archery? To hunt?” Eldamir immediately wondered if they would be working on arming and training all the elves now. He worried that if that got out that there would be some insistence that they bring protection to the island. “What else do you study?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“History, languages, botany, animal husbandry, fishing, self defence, treatment of wounds,” Torion told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who teaches you these things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you do not attend a school but that makes sense if you are the only child.” Eldamir frowned a little. “Who do you play with if there are no others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone. Everyone plays. Don’t you play?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, adults have jobs..responsibilities. Sometimes we can get time to play with our children or enjoy sports but for many work and being an adult takes up all your time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Torion!” came a voice from off camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am learning about humans,” Torion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are avoiding your proper studies and your computer time is limited.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torion sighed. “I have to go. Can we talk again tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir laughed. “Yes. Know that all children are limited on their screen time, it isn’t just you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It makes me ill. They are moving the equipment to the sailor’s hut today to get it as far from the rest of the population as possible. We don’t want the illness spreading.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The connection was sudden cut off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought they don’t get ill,” Danica commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir shook his head. “I thought they didn’t either. I will have to ask him more tomorrow about this idea of illness. Perhaps they do but not as we do...I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that? That was rude,” Torion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was rude of you to ignore me,” Emrys replied. “And you reveal too much. Remember that they gather information because they might be our enemy. Learn from their technology. Reveal only what is approved by Arda.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel sat on the branch of a tree and looked out over the land. She could feel the land reacting to the computer, the technology here with them. She closed her eyes and listened. She wondered if there was a way to make it less foreign feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas sat beside her. Beneath them were there bows and quivers of arrows. They were waiting for Torion. “He is much distracted by this human technology,” Legolas commented quietly, worry in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I worry what its touch will do to him and to the land. I am listening to it. I am hoping we can bring it together in some way and perhaps we can do the same for our son. I fear losing him to that world.” Her eyes still closed, she reached out and found his hand. Her whole body reacted to the connection. It heightened her senses too in many ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother,” came a weak voice from below. “I feel strange.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She landed on the ground. Her eyes now opened and seeking the voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only a few feet away. Legolas caught him as his legs gave out under him. “Torion!” Legolas called out to the guard who were never far from them. “Fetch the healer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay him down. Here in the grass.” Tauriel frowned. A wave of nausea overwhelmed her but it was not the sort she got from being pregnant. This was like something was trying to ooze its way into the ground, infecting and sickening all it touched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you feel,” the healer asked as soon as he got there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas had been tempted to feed his energy to his son but knew that he needed to know what was wrong before he would risk that for fear that it would feed whatever had befalled Torion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My head hurts, my eyes won’t focus. I feel like I have eaten a fruit that is not ripe for eating. I have no energy,” Torion told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas gasped as he took Torion’s hand. “You are cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ground under her son seemed to almost recoil from him. “It is like he is poisoned..” Her voice was soft as if she was struggling to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is losing the Light of the Eldar,” the healer said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked at Legolas. There was fear in her eyes. “It did this to him. It is killing him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had hoped that restricting the time he spent using this technology would prevent this. I acted too slowly,” Legolas replied. “What can we do, healer? I would give my life to save his.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel stood. “I can think of one thing I wish to do. Look after him.” She was upset and began to walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tauriel, the technology is already being removed from the island,” Legolas called after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is his calling and it will kill him. Removing it is not enough. He cannot even try to put it back together.” She wanted to destroy it, break it apart. Once more the humans had corrupted and damaged her family. “Take care of him.” Torion was going to be upset with her, Emrys too but it was for the best. She had tried to be diplomatic, argued patience and a desire to work with the humans but now it was costing her son his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walked off the wind picked up. None of the equipment was left in the Meeting Place barring the satellite dish on the roof and the small black box that was powered by the solar panels, which was high in the peak of the roof directly under the dish.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel stared at the satellite dish. The wind picked up causing it to sway a little. She looked around for some sign of where the equipment had gone. “The draining feeling will soon be gone. I have put up a shielding around it and it is locked away. It is an easy spell which will last for longer than the equipment will. It will still be available for Arda to use when he needs, but no one not even Torion should get near it for any length of time. Once past the shield there is nothing to stop the effects of it,” Emrys told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It should be destroyed. It does not belong here Emrys.” Her hands were fists at her sides. “It has left him- He will seek it out now but it poisons him, drains him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a necessary evil, Mother. We cannot succeed in our plans without it. It is key.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Necessary evil…” Her lip curled a little. “I have heard that a great deal in my lifetime. Perhaps a different plan is needed, one that does not hinge on something the humans sent us. Something that can kill your brother.” She was barely holding her emotions in check but the wind outside was proof enough of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he dies, he will be the first in this war. And I am sorry to say that it is a war, though not they type we are accustomed too. It will be the type of war you and Arda fought against the humans in Gondor after the War of the Rings. A war where killing your enemy is not the goal but saving them. Arda might be the only one who can safely use this human technology.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel shook her head a little. “No one...understand me Emrys, no one goes near it save Legolas. Not even you. If I learn anyone has I will rip it apart with my bare hands.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys went to her and drew her into his arms to hug her. He had not done so since he was a boy, choosing to stay away from everyone. The fact that he was not in his rooms at the Library spoke to everyone at how serious their situation was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gesture shocked her but Tauriel quickly recovered, wrapping her arms about her son and hugging him tightly. “I do not want to lose any of you to them. I wish I could just hide you away forever but that has failed, they continue to come and each time it drains or corrupts a little more. I fear they will kill this place..” Her voice was soft as she hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, mother. You will see the stars of Valinor and be welcomed into the arms of the Valar as an honoured one among them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not so confident in that, my son.” Tauriel stroked his hair. “Thank you.” She slowly pulled away, her hand lingering on his arm as she cherished this moment with him. “I need to walk but promise me, Emrys. No one goes near it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was sitting on the couch with Danica half draped over him. Their two girls sitting on the rug in front of them as they watched Master Chef. Danica’s phone sounded that an email had come through. Darriel handed it to her. She read it and then sat up frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe it! How could they?” she cried out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Danica?” Eldamir shifted so he was sitting now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They denied our request to test the residents of Tol Galen. They state that there is no proof that the island exists and that even if it did the indigenous population would be considered as an isolated primitive tribe and therefore no visitors would be allowed for fear of spreading the virus to them,” Danica told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush! We can’t hear,” Darriel told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we don’t go then we can’t know if that is where it started.” Eldamir sighed. “It is also our only chance to test their blood, to look at ancestry. To learn more about them.” He rubbed his face. “We are just back to being crazy people searching for a place that no one believes in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica caught his wrist and dragged him off to the kitchen. She started making coffee. “Well, I don’t know what we can do about it. We can’t get ahold of the supplies ourselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some but not everything we need. And we won’t have enough people let alone those with the training to draw blood and those to run the lab.” Eldamir leaned against the counter. “If we had proof, more than just that diamond…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which we no longer have because we bought the equipment to give them the internet. I hate to think of them as getting their idea of us from some of the crazy things on YouTube.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is a teenage boy so it is a good place for him to start. Maybe learn about girls or boys...it is weird to me that they don’t have babies and seem so asexual. How does a civilization survive like that? And then there is the king-” He shook his head. “I just wish we could go back there, bring them books and movies, music and art...show them we aren’t all bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him. “That’s only because you are so hypersexed. I would have spent our entire lives together pregnant if not for contraceptives. For some people it is completely normal. You know very well that we shouldn’t inundate their culture with our own, especially as their culture dates back a hell of a lot further than ours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure I may enjoy sex a lot more than most but there is no way they are as old as they say without more children. And I don’t want to inundate them, just show that we aren’t all terrible. They said we are destroying everything but humans have created a great deal too. I just don’t like this idea that they think we are horrible.” He frowned. “I sound like a pouting teenager. I need a drink..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She handed him a coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I asked Dr Tori to talk to me again tomorrow,” Torion growled at Legolas as the young man lay in his bed. “I’m sorry, Torion, but you must fully recover before I can let you get anywhere near that equipment again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No buts. You could have died. Do you want to feel like that again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do all mortals feel like that?” Torion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas looked up as Tauriel entered. “I know that they are weaker than us. There are many ways in which we are superior. But I do not think that they feel their death approaching constantly. Or perhaps that is what aging feels like. I asked a human once about aging. He said he had nothing to compare it to so he couldn’t say. To him it was just natural.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel sat on the edge of the bed and took Torion’s hand. “It is dangerous and it almost killed you. It is not as it should be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His hands have warmed. The healer says he should be alright if he rests and stays away from the equipment,” Legolas told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does he know it is the equipment? It’s just a machine. We have machines.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Machines powered by nature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The solar panels power the computer. It’s powered by nature.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Torion…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair. It’s the only thing I am good at.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not the only thing and it was going to kill you. We do not wish it to drain you or poison you again. It is locked away.” Tauriel squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torion looked deflated. “Well, someone has to tell Dr Tori about how elves have babies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry...what do you mean?” Tauriel frowned and looked to Legolas then to her son. “Is that what he asks you about? We have babies just as they do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to know why I was the only child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked at Legolas once again. “It is how it is. No others have been born. You know that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will speak to him tomorrow and find out why he would ask such a question,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. “Torion, I know you feel drawn to the technology but it isn’t safe. Only your father is strong enough to withstand the way it drains life. It is best that we focus on other things for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a failure. I am slow, like they say. I’m not good at anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that I suffer from bouts of dispair as well?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torion shook his head. “No. Is that true, mother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded slowly. “Your father has no reason to speak lies to you. You are not slow or a failure.” She fought the urge to lay in the bed and hold him like when he was very little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Legolas confirmed. “Sometimes life just seems too much. Like now with the humans. I want to help because if they perish by their own hands we will also perish, but I get so angry with them that I want to kill them all like Ernilion. It is like I can no longer tell the orcs from the humans. It is an overwhelming feeling of failure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you do when you feel like that?” He regarded his father with some skepticism. He couldn’t imagine him as a failure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remind myself that there is a destiny that I must fulfil and I stand tall and remind myself of who I am and that others rely on me. My life is not my own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one relies on me.” Torion sank into the bed, pulling the blanket up. “I am just the child, the one who can’t do anything. My destiny was that machine and it is gone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, your destiny was to be the child of Tol Galen, and now that that destiny is near its fulfilment, you are free to choose your own path. It doesn’t matter what that path is, so long as you are happy. Your happiness adds power to our woods and therefore adds power to us all. Did you know that Faramir has changed apprenticeships every hundred years since he first attained independence?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was happy on the machine..being our IT.” Torion sulked. “What does changing apprentices have to do with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel inhaled and reminded herself that he was only just at his hundredth winter and still more shelter than he should be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means that you don't have to choose for your entire life, just choose for this moment. Now get comfortable and warm and rest,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I choose not to be independent? Can I choose that?” Torion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas spotted the soft elk toy on Torion’s dresser. He stood up and picked it up. He brought it back to Torion and tucked it under the blanket with him. He bent and kissed Torion’s forehead. “You will always be my child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel leaned over and placed a kiss on her son’s forehead as well. She smiled at him. “We love you Torion. Nothing will ever change that. Rest now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked away towards their private rooms in the palace, Legolas took Tauriel’s hand. “He isn’t ready. Too much is happening. There is too much stress for him. I would not mind if he stayed a child forever, but it is not good for him. We should let him develop at his own rate, make his lessons voluntary, spend more time with him. There is no fault in him not being like the others who were really independent before their 100th winter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, the fault is mine for not doing more to encourage him to explore. We shall let him go at his own pace but he cannot go near that thing again. I will not have him be the first casualty of this brewing war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was woken by a phone call early the next morning. “Dr Tori, my name is Rhys Williams. I’m head of security at the Cardiff office of the United Nations. And before you say it, no one knows that there is a Cardiff office but those who work here. We are just a little relay office, doing paperwork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, wait...United Nations…” Eldamir sat up and wiped a hand over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I received a phone call from Head Office, Security section, early this morning. I am calling to relay that message to you. The Welsh Police have put you name on a watch list for potential pedophiles. They received a complaint from Mr Greenleaf of Green Island, stating that you asked a child questions of a sexual nature in a video call. No further investigation or action at the moment because in Wales the ‘boy’ is considered an adult. But you are now on the watch list because on Green Island he is not yet considered an adult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what?” He was suddenly far more awake. “Sexual- with a child? Greenleaf you say?” He half snarled into the phone. “So I am put on a watch list without any investigation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suggest you just keep a low profile and it will all blow over. But we need a statement from you as to what transpired, in your own words, for the record,” Rhys continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were discussing the population of the island. He was explaining how he was the only child there and I asked him to explain how that was possible. Their culture is not one based in physical intimacy. From an anthropological standpoint that is fascinating and has vast implications for a society. There was no discussion of sex or the logistics of sexual encounters.” Eldamir was sitting on the edge of his bed now. One hand was balled into a fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr Tori, please. It is not within my power to do anything about this. I’m just the desk jockey collecting information. Please just reply to the email that you will receive from me sometime in the next 24 hours with a list of questions that you should answer in your statement. Everything will be filed and forgotten.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir growled. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ed? What is it?” Dani asked as she rolled over in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung up the phone and began to pace. “That asshole...he called the fucking authorities and had me put on a watch list for child sexual predators...I can’t fucking believe this shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted them to join the world. I did try to warn you that you were talking to a child,” Dani said trying not to laugh. “I shall come visit you in jail, dear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be your charming self and talk to him, the king, I mean, not his son,” Dani told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t talk to him. He is pretentious and self involved and cocky.” He was pacing the room. “And he thinks I am the ancestor of some guy he had a crush on. I can’t handle all of that Danica.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a politician.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He thinks he is a god. His people think he is a god. There is no talking to people like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, officially he doesn’t exist and nor does his kingdom. So let’s enjoy this break from work and hope that we don’t have to deal with him anymore. Eddie is coming to dinner tonight,” she tried to distract him. “Strange how we only spent a few hours with him and yet we are closer to him than colleagues whom we spent months with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it was a very memorable bonding experience.” Eldamir sighed and climbed back into bed with her. “He is a thorn in my side and this is just another dig at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie or the king?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom! I can’t find my scarf,” came a scream from another room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That bloody elf.” Eldamir sighed as he put his head on her chest. His arms tightened around her. “Don’t leave to help. Let her find it herself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s behind your door,” Danica yelled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that one, my school one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look on the floor, behind your door,” Danica replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know where they drop their shit?” He cuddled closer, kissing her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.” Eldamir looked at his wife. “We need to talk to the queen. Alone. She might be the key.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that,” Danica told him and kissed him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if we went there to test them, just us and got her alone? Could we appeal to her for some sense? Could you get her on camera? She seemed to like you in the- whatever the hell that was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to get permission to go back there and where are we going to get the testing equipment? Then there is the two weeks quarantine when we get back. Our daughters will start calling Aunt Rosa mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir groaned and rolled on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t know, Dani but I think she would be the key. She has to know everything that there is to know, like you do here. And she would be able to sway her husband to some sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been able to sway you to some sense, like leaving this alone. We aren’t responsible for this ‘non-existent’ island. And for all we know it really was just a conversation on the ship why we were all high on some exotic drug. I do seem to remember a very young student dancing naked around a fire...now where was that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir laughed and gathered her to his chest. “Not on the ship but that did happen. Austin, I believe, on that dig for the weird pottery. They fed us mushrooms I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now how did a Welshman and a Norwegianer end up at the same dig in the States? Neither of us had trouble falling in love even though neither of us could understand the others accent. I really didn’t think you were speaking English.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir laughed and hugged her tightly. “Because my charm needs no words…” He was teasing. “And frankly you were so beautiful I would have mimed if it would have helped convince you to go out with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I had convinced you to take me out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, both working to the same goal without really realizing.” He kissed the top of her head. “So..the girls are gone to school. That means we have the house to ourselves? Want to dance around naked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if we build a fire,” Dani replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel watched from the clifftop as Legolas left the sailor’s hut, stripped off and dived into the sea. The sailor’s hut was built of stone on a small outcropping of rock that jutted out from the island. It was just one room with a window on three sides and one door that opened onto a short path back onto the island. That path sloped upwards until it came to the lowest part of the cliff where there was a door through the high stone wall between the city streets and the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took in his form, following it as he disappeared into the water. There was a moment when her heart stopped and she waited for him to surface knowing it could take a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he surfaced quickly, rubbing his arms as if the water was too cold. It was close to winter but Legolas should not have felt it that cold. He quickly dressed and walked up the path, only he did not enter the city but vanished into the woods. He climbed an ancient tree and lent back against its trunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel sought him out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You felt the cold. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She found him in the tree and slowly climbed up to sit with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright. The sea restored me. Though fresh water is better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you feel it though?” She reached out to take his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of the things I saw on the computer, I was drained of energy. I felt my magic slipping away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was that bad?” She closed her eyes. “None but you can handle that. What did you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They strip the land like Orcs building machines. Huge open mines and buildings where dark smoke pours from the chimneys. Not even the dwarves mined like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel closed her eyes. “The land must be dying rapidly. It sounds horrible. Is there nothing good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not enough to offset the bad. Tauriel, I reported Edamir to the guards of his country. He should not have spoken to Torion of the things that he did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What will happen to him? Will he be taken from his family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are going to do nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the point of reporting him then? Are their guards so inefficient?” Tauriel shook her head. “The more you tell me the more I feel we cannot help them. They are too far gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not know what they would do before I reported him. If he was an elf, I would not have been worried. But he is human and we both know what humans do to children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel put a hand on her mouth. “Nothing is safe from them. This man, who has Aragorn’s face is nothing like him. He is corrupt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might have been an innocent inquiry but why did he ask a child and not me?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you make him uncomfortable, Legolas.” Tauriel leaned against him. “And he doesn’t see him as a child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Torion is a true innocent. He doesn’t see any evil. He doesn’t understand. I was going to say that there is something wrong about him, but it isn’t wrong, just different, and aren’t all our children different?’ He hugged her to him. “He is so intense when he is interested in something and when he is not, nothing can get him to concentrate. With all the others they were eager to be independent, to move out of home and start their own lives, even Emrys. Torion is not as reclusive as Emrys but he does not seek out friendships. He does not like to be social except with the family and even then he is withdrawn and retreats quickly. Yet it is not as if he likes to be alone. I’m sure you have noticed all of this, but it is obvious now when he should be preparing to look to the future.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is far more sensitive in some ways than all the others but they are each so unique. Surprising in a way when you consider how often we have been blessed. I like your assessment. He is a true innocent. He does not see the bad or malice that can lay in people.” She remained close. “It want to protect him, even more than our other children. I feared he would be the last you know but then then dreams…” Tauriel sighed. “Patience is needed and we will not rush him. As for Eldamir, there must be a way to approach this so that it is less hostile between you and he.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we need not deal with him at all. He is not the leader of the United Nations,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he will just hand things over to someone else? New cultures, ancient ways...that is his expertise.” Tauriel wrapped her arm around his, pressing even closer. “His wife, Danica is a better liaison.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he would be pleased with me speaking to his wife.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not think he is worried about you talking to Danica. You are not a threat to her. Elves are not like humans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But does he know that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have told him enough times. He knows we fear humans for what the men are like...It is worth inquiring to see if she could be our liaison.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would ask you to speak to her but that I don’t want you anywhere near that technology. It has proven to be worse than I feared,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arda, Mother, can I speak with you both before breakfast?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  It was Emrys calling to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked at Legolas. “It feels serious…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They met with Emrys outside the dining room in the palace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know Idran, Akkash’s assistant? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked at Legolas. She nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes we do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys looked hesitant, undecided. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idran and I are lovers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. For how long? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tauriel smiled softly and put a hand on her son’s shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And are you both happy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are. But we have not bonded, at least not fully. His father was human, you know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squeezed his shoulder gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your bond is there, it is just not as others might be. Love is strong and that is what matters. Happiness matters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked at Legolas to see if he had anything to say to Emrys, to ease any worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to marry?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys blushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has not asked me yet. But he might. I wanted to tell you that there will be three children born this spring. Your father was wrong. But one cannot expect him to see so far into the future as this, when he said it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What children?” Tauriel’s eyes sparkled. “We will have grandchildren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As you know I am both male and female. I doubted that I could have children as either father or mother. But...I carrying Idran’s child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel yelped and hugged Emrys tightly. “Oh! What news! This is...wonderful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would be most grateful if you could teach me how to be a mother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three babies? What of the third?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is not my news to tell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked at Legolas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ellessariel?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas nodded. “I think so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finally let go of Emrys Legolas hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel felt wonderfully elated. Children, love, bonds, life...She could feel the energy flowing up her body. “We must go and see Ernilion. And we will talk everyday about what will come, Emrys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do not know if I can face food, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said looking at the dining room door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is a tea for that. Many of your siblings caused the same distress in me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tauriel smiled and chuckled lightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come, I will get it for you and then bring some to Ellessariel, just in case she has the same issue. Vala knows Ernilion caused me much discomfort.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Might I bring Idran to the family table?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked at Legolas. She knew what she would say but he was head of the family and king. It was his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. He is the father of my son’s child...well, that sounded strange.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not so strange when you think of all the things that have gone on in our lives. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She squeezed Legolas’ hand. “He is welcome into this family, Emrys. He will be one of our own as your child’s father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so that his child does not outrank him he must be given a title. I will have Akkash look into it, if you do not mind me telling him the news,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Children…” Tauriel was practically humming with happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You may tell Akkash. He may have had an inkling of our closeness but has not spoken of it to us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have made us very happy, Emrys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not deliberately.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you happy with this news? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tauriel looked at her son. She was now worried that he was not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is a wonderful thing, to bring a child into the world. Deliberate or not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is terrifying, but I am not displeased. It just surprised us both. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The first is the most worrisome as you do not know what to expect. I was quite fearful but I had other- circumstances. Babies are wonderful and your sisters will shower you with baby clothes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I fear I will not be able to feed the baby. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you cannot, I will if that does not upset you too much. Do not worry too much, bodies are amazing things.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I did not have much to do with my brothers and sisters as babies. Too many grown sisters to fight over who gets to hold them next. I hope that my news will give hope to them that they might yet have children. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They will be so very happy to have even more babies to dote on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do not think it is by chance that this is happening now. It will drive us to force the humans to change their ways and rid the world of their pollution. This is the work of the Vala. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Vala knows what is necessary. After this one I will have two. I have already seen it. Perhaps we will see even more now. As you said, a force to make the humans change.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know when you were on the roof of the Meeting Place?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have fallen!” Tauriel paled. “No more risks. No more anything but rest and walks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must stop supporting the shield that makes us invisible to the humans,” Legolas told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is why I asked to speak to you now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your health and the baby is more important. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tauriel looked from Emrys to Legolas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We will deal with the results. You have already done so much to protect us, the island.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will sit with us on the council to deal with the humans. I need your council to hold onto what little magic the elves have left,” Legolas told him. “The rest of the time you will do as your mother says and rest. She will teach you how much of your energy to feed the baby as it grows within you. We have seen what happens when it is fed too much energy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or when it is impatient and takes…” Tauriel smiled, thinking of Ernilion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will change your life in many ways, Emrys, but do not worry. You are still you and your spirit will not change, except perhaps to grow stronger. Children give you courage and purpose. As for the human technology, you are forbidden to go near it as is Torion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one but your father and I. No others. We will not risk any of you.” She looked at Legolas and her eyes made it clear she did not wish to argue or discuss the statement she had made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I understand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go eat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tea first then see how your stomach feels.” Tauriel turned and went to find the necessary tea. She brought some to the table pouring a cup for Emrys and one for Elessariel. She put it down in front of the woman, kissing the top of her head as she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elessariel frowned. She smelt the tea. “This is for...Oh, OH!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ernilion asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it true? Can you see new life in me?” Elessariel asked Legolas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A spark of life only. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion stood up quickly...and fainted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel rushed to Ernilion’s side. “I need a healer, now!” Her hand caressed his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned and tried to sit up. “I’m alright,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be still. We will get a cold cloth for you. What is it? What did you feel before you fainted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shock. I’m going to be a father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled. “Yes, yes you are my son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Thranduil’s prediction?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no way an elf even as powerful as Thranduil could see this far into the future,” Legolas said. Ernilion got to his feet and sat down again at the table. He drank some water and looked adoringly at Elessariel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, spread the word to your brothers and sisters and their partners that we feast tonight and I expect to see every member of the family and those who have a talent in the kitchens should present a dish of their choosing. We celebrate 3 lives this coming spring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four,” Eithel said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel stood and clasped her hands together. She was vibrating with energy. “Four. Four new lives. Four babies.” She looked to Legolas. He would see the tears about to spill over from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though...who else is expecting? Mother, Elessariel, me and who else?” Eithel asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me,” Emrys said. Half the men at the table and a few women spat their drink out or near choked on their food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ernilion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Emrys carries a child as well. It is joyous day. Truly.” She reached out for Legolas seeking his strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But boys do not carry babies,” Torion said. “I did pay some attention to that lesson.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am both male and female, Torion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Idran will be joining us tonight as family,” Legolas added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go outside. I have...too much energy.” Tauriel moved towards the door. “Everyone sit, eat, be happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torion sighed. “Always leaving when things just become interesting,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion frowned. “What do you mean she is always leaving?” His arm went out and around Elessariel in a protective manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother always retreats to the woods whether we are discussing something sad or something happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t retreating. You are such a child and don’t understand.” Mirima said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then explain it to me,” Torion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother is a forest nymph,” Ernilion replied.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains nothing.” Torion half whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She draws her energy from the forest. If she is too happy or too sad, she must return that energy to the forest. It’s why our forest grows so well.” Eithel added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I have questions,” Torion growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then go ask her,” Legolas said. “Since when has she be so unapproachable?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if she is...crying or something?” Torion frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You presence will cheer her up,” Ernilion told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But- can’t you just answer my questions?” Torion looked uncomfortable. “I don’t like it when she cries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of us like it when she cries,” Legolas told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we don’t. It rains too much when she does.” Eithel added. “If you have questions go see her. She is out in the woods. I can see a tree growing from the window.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to her, now, Torion. She is happy. This is a wondrous time. Four more children…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel was in the woods, kneeling in the grass and her hands on the ground. Her eyes were closed as she focused her energy outwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torion sat among the flowers that sprang from the ground around her and started to make a crown of them. Each time he picked a flower another grew in its place. “Why am I so different?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her son. “All of you are different. You are just young still. I am glad of it. For a while I did not dream of others and thought you would be my last child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to grow up yet,” he told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not want you to either. I wish you would come and cuddle with me, sit in a tree...play in the grass. Be young…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ernilion says that I should not. He says that you will not have time for me when your new baby is born and I will no longer be the child of Tol Galen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brother always wanted to grow up..even in the womb he was too eager to be big, to be born and to grow. He had two childhoods though so his life is not like others. You must not model yourself after him but be your own. Be my sweet Torion.” Tauriel stroked his cheek. “You will always be my child and I will always have time for you. My heart is always open for my children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torion melted awkwardly into her arms. “I love you mother. I don’t ever want to grow as distant as some of my brothers and sisters have. I am scared of the humans. They bring change which I do not want. I want our lives here to stay the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugged him tightly. “I would adore if you stayed close. I wish you to have your own life but I also miss my children so...I become this-” She stopped and kissed the top of his head. “I am scared too. I have known what they are capable of and they are rash, violent and should be feared. Your arda and family, we will do all we can to protect this place and you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the feast that night, Legolas called a war council. “I have choices to make. I wish you advice, your thoughts on each possible path before deciding which we will take.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around the table the elves looked at each other and at him. This was a first for them. There had not been war in their lifetime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a volcano, a mountain that spits fire and gas and molten rock. If it erupts it will surely be a dark time for many years for the humans. If it does we can retreat into the cavern and use our magic to protect us for as long as is needed. It will throw dust into the air so thickly that the sunlight will not reach the ground. Many...most humans will die. They will not be able to grow their food and most of the animals of the world will become extinct. But when the sunlight returns, it will be our time again,” Legolas stated. “We can cause this volcano to erupt. It will be a new beginning for the world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can we cause this volcano to erupt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I vote we do it.” Ernilion did not hesitate. He only had to hear it would wipe them out to urge him to this option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The question is not if we can, but if we should,” Legolas stated. “It would be a power greater than that which Sauron welded against Middle Earth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At what cost?” Frigthoren asked. He had been quiet so far. “This power...what will it cost you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one can know that,” Legolas replied. “As we stood at the black gates facing the strength of Sauron’s forces, we sought only to distract them so that Frodo could achieve his goal. We did not hope to live but to spend the rest of our lives in hope.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you know and do not wish to tell us.” Akkash stated. “Majesty, tell us all you know. What will it take to cause the eruption?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will cost us most of our magic, but I believe we will recover as the world recovers. We will put pressure on the fault in the earth that holds back the explosion by sheer magic alone and the ground with give with a massive quake,” Legolas said. “It might cost me the light. And if I should be corrupted by the power, you must bind me and lock me away, if necessary kill me,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Frigthoren said firmly. “Too great a risk. I will not see you corrupted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are other options,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they?” Frigthoren crossed his arms. “You are to be a grandfather and a father once more. We need alternatives, majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guard has become bold since he married into the family,” Legolas teased. He walked to the table and poured himself a drink. No servants were allowed in the war room while the council were insession. “If I have neglected to congratulate you, it is only because my mind is busy with many things.” He put his hand on Frigthoren’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Options, Arda?” Ernilion asked keeping the council on track. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Using the internet technology. With Torion’s and Emrys’ guidance and I will, what is the word?” Legolas looked to Emrys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will hack the vital connections of the computers which control the human society. They are totally dependant on these computers. Emrys…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could remove access of the very rich to their money and distribute it among the very poor. We could shut down polluting energy generators. We could wipe out world debt and reset the world’s finances. There are many ways in which we could take control of what the humans do, supporting non polluting alternatives and shutting down polluting ones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The idea would be to first stop the manufacture of goods which pollute the world and then start cleaning the pollutants from the world. The humans are working on the problems but one cannot clean a floor with dirty water,” Legolas added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A third option would be to spread a illness or several illnesses through the humans to reduce their numbers, giving them a better chance of survival. The infrastructure would still be there but it would not be so taxed,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We cannot hope to win a head on war with them,” Ernilion said and looked to Frigthoren for his assessment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Ernilion is correct. However, could we not use a mixture of their three options?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a fourth option and no doubt if we put our minds to it many more options. We could simply sail. But I do not think that this is an option which the Vala support because we have an increase in the population next spring. These things cannot be coincidence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not want to sail.” Ernilion stated firmly. “Not now, not with a child coming.” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we all agree that sailing is not what the Vala wants. A mix of our other options is my vote and in a way that does not tax you or the magic here too much.” Frigthoren looked at Emrys. “We have many lives to think about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it. I can cause the volcano to erupt,” Emrys said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not before your child is born,” Legolas stated. “I will not allow it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One year,” Akkash said. “We should give them a time in which to start their efforts to stop this. Give the power to all the people. Tell them we will stop this if they do not. If the Lords of this world will not act then we must ask the people to do so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will they take us seriously?” Ernilion asked. “Threatening to make a volcano explode is not something I see them believing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I will not mention exploding the volcano,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is mother not here?” Emrys asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she spending time with Torion and I do not want to burden her with the discussion. I will speak to her and get her opinion later. So is it agreed that the best course of action is to warn the humans and if they do not take action within the year we will be prepared to act. Think of ways in which we can act without sacrificing our soles to the darkness,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stood. Ernilion crossed to Legolas. “Mother might not like this plan but I think all the new babies will help keep her distracted. Or..maybe we do not tell her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ernilion, I tell her everything. There are no secret between us. We are bonded in heart, mind, body and soul. You might want to remember that in your relationship with Elessariel. No secrets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But surely some things are better decided without them. You are the king and tied to the Vala…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In matters of state I have the final word as king. But in everything else we decide together. And even with matters of state, I seek her council always. Some times I have had to act against her wishes but she understands that as king I bear the responsibility of all of the elves in this world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But mother is not guided by her reason as you are. I do not think she should be involved in this.” Ernilion frowned. “This is dangerous and I am worried what it will do to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I decide that the volcano must erupt then all of our people will be involved. We will all feed our energy into this pursuit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What will it do to mother?” Ernilion looked concerned. “To use her energy like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The eruption of volcanos is a natural occurrence. Do you really think I would risk your mother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said all of us would use our energy. Hers is what keeps the island thriving.” Ernilion frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not ask of her any more than she is able to give. Nor of anyone here,” Legolas told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion nodded. “I expected nothing less from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas put his hand on Ernilion’s shoulder. “Are you reconsidering the offer to be temporary king?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-do not know that I have what it takes but I wish to learn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have been learning all your life. You and I have had little choice. It is always so with those who rule. If your child is a son, he too must be trained to rule. For as long as we live in this world, we must be prepared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not as strong or wise as you, Arda.” Ernilion nodded though as if he understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have my father’s temper that is for sure,” Legolas laughed. “If you were king what would you do now, concerning the humans?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spread the illness. Let some die off. Most if possible. Take over their islands as they struggle with containing the illness. Then find ways to shut down their pollution. Slowly take over and teach them how to live as we do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that might be too much like Sauron’s way? Giving them no choice? No freedom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion looked shocked. “I- they need guidance, you said so yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guidance not imprisonment. We need to make their lives better, not turn them into slaves. I am not criticizing. I am...guiding. Extremes in anything is not good. When I was young, I felt the pull of the darkness, I felt my temper, my hatred, try to take control of my actions. I had very good mentors.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you talk of striking them down with illness and a volcano..is that guidance? Are you hoping they will learn before we must resort to that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am hoping without much hope.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must think on this. I do not understand but perhaps with some time and deep thought I will.” He nodded to his father and walked off to find Elessariel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Decisions must be made and you must find the lesser of the evils,” Emrys said to Legolas and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas nodded to the rest that they could leave. He dropped into a chair and poured himself another glass of wine and then another and another until he fell asleep from it’s affects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel had changed and as the sunset she went to find Legolas. Her fingers caressed down his ear to his cheek. She knelt in front of him and laid her head on his leg. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much weighs on your mind, my love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Send to the kitchen for some tea or I will not be able to face the feast. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought perhaps a swim before the feast...I found some lace I wanted you to see. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked him over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I will get you the tea. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tauriel stood and pulled on a robe before calling for some tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is quite some dress that you are almost wearing,” Legolas said. “If I did not need the tea so much I would say that it is a shame to cover it up. Is that what you are wearing to the feast tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it was what I was going to wear to swim with you, to tempt you to undress me.” Tauriel smiled gently. “Then we would dress for the feast. Alas, tea is more important.”  A woman entered and put the tray down with the tea in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are not going to start the feast without the King and Queen. I will drink the tea and then we can swim.” He caught her wrist and pulled her down into his lap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You brighten my heart and ease the burden only shoulders. It is the humans that concern me. I fear you will not approve of any of the solutions we have come up with so far.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel curled in his lap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do these solutions result in you or any of our children dying? Being hurt?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but it does involve the death of humans. Wear the lace to the feast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not wish to discuss my dress- I thought, well we knew some might die. They choose to go with the illness.” Tauriel laid her head on his shoulder. “I would guess my voice would not have mattered. They see the reason behind it, which I do...but the loss of life.” She closed her eyes. “I fear I grow less and less a guard with each child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course your voice matters. They asked after you and why you were not at the council. I promised to consult you and I have listened to you. You do not like this any more than me. But the humans have become like orcs and care nothing for the land. We must act and no option is acceptable so we must go with all options. We get to explode a volcano,” he added the last like a child eager to play with something dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel pulled back to look at his face. “I wish there were no children, like with orcs.” She laid back against him. “A blight. Sad but it is true. A volcano? How will you manage that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the aid of their technology we have found a weak spot in the ground which will eventually cause the volcano to erupt. I just plan on helping it along a bit. If we concentrate our energy you can direct it to that spot the same way you direct the energy to the plants which need it. It is far away but I think we can do it,” Legolas told her as they walked out to a pool formed by one of the hot springs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will there be enough energy without depleting all we have? It will be hard for some to recover..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will recover. It is close to erupting now. It just needs a little push. I can help you guide the energy. It will have to be after the babes are born. We also agreed that we will give warning to the humans that if they do not act within a year we will act.” He drew off her gown and dropped it on the stone flooring of the area near the pool. A servant rushed forwards to take up the gown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warning. I approve of that.” She reached out to begin undressing him as well. Tauriel kissed his skin as she undressed him. “You are still the most wonderful sight when you are undressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you wear this lace to the feast?” he asked. “You could start a new fashion trend.” His finger traced the lace until he found a bow of ribble ong he drew it open. “So easy to get into.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will wear it though I have a robe of sorts that goes over it. Sheer green. But if you prefer, I will wear the lace. Some of our children will be embarrassed I am certain.” She smiled against his stomach as she kissed down, kneeling in front of him to take his boot off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A servant brought a stool for him to sit on to make it easier for her to remove his boots. They were so accustomed to the servants who silently moved around them that they took no notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like green on you,” he reminded her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I will wear just the robe for you after the feast..” She smiled as she pulled the other boot off. Her hands slid up his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder sometimes about the differences between elf and human, and I cannot imagine wanting any other than you. It is incomprehensible to me. You are everything I could possible want, even when you are angry with me. I am a little jealous of whoever measured and fitted you for this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled up at him. Her hands high on his thighs now. “I am glad you like it so much. I have never wanted any but you either but surely you had thoughts of Eldamir. He is so like Aragorn and you wanted him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I had hoped for his friendship, but I do not like him,” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel’s fingers wormed their way to the top of his trousers and she began to lower them. “Come, let us focus on each other and the water.” She pulled the garment down to undress him. As she pulled them to his ankles she kissed the now bare skin of his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas took her hand and led her into the water. This pool was surrounded by trees and bushes which they had grown over the years so they were completely private. The hot spring pool at Las Galen House was open to view and use from anyone in the house, but Las Galen was mostly Ernilion’s house now. Legolas and Tauriel stayed in the palace or the woods as they chose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel sighed contentedly as she sunk into the pool. Her fingers laced with his, keeping them connected. “I like this, it reminds me of that brief time...when we travelled, just before we bonded, when I thought you had drown...little did I know. Little did we know what would come…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So young and foolish. We didn’t know our own minds and yet like all young we thought we knew the minds and hearts of everyone. We thought we knew the world. We didn’t even know ourselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a very harsh lesson in the world of humans.  Lessons in matters of the heart too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All past. And now I find myself burdened with the human world once more,” he muttered. Then smiled and splashed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel’s eyes narrowed. She smirked and splashed him back. “Careful now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do you think I cannot defend myself against a little bit of water?” he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it shall be fun to see you try.” She splashed him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his hand up to stop the water hitting his face and frowned in puzzlement as the water seemed to freeze in place for a second before failing straight down. “Did you see that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. She had lost the playful smile and was standing very straight, looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scooped up some water in his hands and let it fall. It fell as if there was an invisible bowl between his hands and the surface of the pool. As Legolas let out a gasp of surprise the water than fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-” She stared at him. “What is happening? How did you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I knew that my ability to control my magic was slowly growing over the years. But this is new.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not wish to have a water fight with you now.” She chuckled softly. “What else can you do with the water?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you do not wish to have a fight that you cannot win?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you now have a very unfair advantage, my dear heart.” Tauriel moved to stand behind him. Her arms went around his body and she pressed against his back. Her hands roamed. “You do not feel any different…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands covered hers and he moved them down to cover his manhood. “Except here, where my desire for you is most obvious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this the source of the change in your power then?” Her fingers wrapped around him, caressing slowly. Her breasts were pressed firmly to his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would say it has some power and magic since it continually causes a child to grow in you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is powerful, I am certain of that.” She squeezed him gently. “Your touch is magical and yes, there even more magic there that we still continue to have children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And giving you pleasure?” he asked. “Or is your desire for me fading?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never, Legolas. I am as desiring of you as I was on the bank of that river. Reach back and you will find me ready to take you in.” She kissed him back. “You give me pleasure that knows no limits, my love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas reached back but instead of touching her gently he grabbed her and spun in her arms to face her. He lifted her easily and claimed her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel kissed him back, her body wrapping around and holding onto his. Her tongue probed his mouth and her hands plunged into his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you as much now as I did then, maybe more so as it is every part of me that desires you. Mind, body, soul, heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2021 is almost as bad as 2020! Just be thankful that I am still able to post. Bookmark so you know when the chapters are updated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The meeting place had been set up for a feast of nearly 400 as all of Tauriel’s and Legolas’ children brought their companions to the feast, everyone considered family. Legolas stood and the room quietened until the smallest noise could be heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight we feast and celebrate as we enter a new age. Instead of one babe being born this spring, there will be four,” he announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A great cheer rang out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion put an arm around Elessariel. He had been at her side and protective since he learned the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the cheer died down, Legolas continued. “We welcome a new member of the family. Idran Elatan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another cheer rose up, filling the hall with the noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From her place behind him Tauriel looked out over her family. It filled her with such happiness to see them all. She blinked and it was as if the room had dulled and some were gone. Her smile fell and she forced herself not to move. When she blinked again everything returned to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idran turned to Emrys. “Elatan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Starman. Since he cannot call you son of no one,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emrys replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eithel leaned over. “A name is important and you are now officially one of the family.” She smiled and put a hand on Idran’s shoulder. “We are happy you have joined us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idran smiled and thanked her. “All that time ago a young ranger could not have imagined the life I lead now. I did not even know if I would live this long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one really knows how long anyone will live.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emrys said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did we know what our lives would be like when we bumped into each other in the library?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eithel smiled. “No one can know what is to come. I am with a guard who has been with my arda for longer than any of us really know and I could not imagine my life any happier than I am now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when did you go from companion to wife? I had read that bonds can develop over time but Never heard of it happening,” Idran asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eithel looked at Frigthoren where he was standing near the wall. She smirked. “When he could not go anywhere without me being there. I pressed it. He resisted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long ago there was a human ranger, I don’t remember her name. They became companions. She had left her husband because he was abusive and her children had grown. I think in their own way they loved each other but though he stayed with her until she died of old age they never bonded. His Majesty wrote the account as a great love story,” Idran told her. “Shy, that was her name. Shyala, or something like that. She was a good ranger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She had lost her babes, her last two.” Frigthoren sat beside Eithel, coming up silently to the table. “I was with Shy until the end, married in a more human fashion. We never bonded, no. Not as I have with Eithel. I thought I would not ever bond.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You certainly surprised Arda when Eithel said she was with child,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emrys said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But your relationship is your business and no others</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pregnancies have surprised all of us.” Eithel said, looking down at her still flat abdomen. “The prophecy had us all so sure that no one would ever conceive. Do you think this means mother will stop, will her power fade now that we can have children?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think so. I think this is a sign from the Vala that we are at the beginning of a new age, that it is time for elves to expand past our island. Arda and mother will always stay here. She is bound now to this forest. But there is a world out there where our children will explore,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emrys said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not too soon, I hope,” Idran commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not for another hundred years,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emrys assured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eithel looked to where their parents sat in the centre of a table, at the front of the hall. Her eyes shifted to the left. “Ernilion looks like he wants to hide Elessariel away until the baby comes. Poor man has had a lot come at him in the last few days.” She laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can handle it. I feel sorry for Arda, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He would let Ernilion loose on the humans for what they have done to the world except that it would upset mother. How does he make the decisions as King and still please his wife? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fine balance.” Eithel smirked. “Mother is changeable at the best of times. At least the weather helps us to know her feelings on most things. I think he often decides things and then finds a way to get her to agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigthoren shook his head. “You know very little about your parents relationship. You are too hard on your mother and do not hold enough respect for their bond. Nothing in all of Middle Earth is as strong as they are. They have been ripped apart only to come back stronger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is said among the librarians that there is an account of their early days written by them both that is locked away and only Akkash may copy it to preserve it through the ages,” Idran said. “I know of a little of what is in it. They suffered greatly at the hands of the humans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother does not talk about it.” Eithel looked at Emrys. “Has she told you any details?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only Ernilion has some of the details. And myself.” Frigthoren looked at them all. “But it is not my story to tell and there is a reason only Akkash is allowed to see it. Trust me when I say you judge your parents too harshly at times. No, love or bond is like theirs. I can say I have seen it myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It can be a bit difficult having a father who is Valarindi. I practice a spell for a century trying to perfect it and Arda perfects it first try without even needing to chant the spell. He credits me for keeping the island invisible to the humans, but in truth it is him. That ring he wears on his little finger, the one that can rarely be seen? You might not have seen it. It is Nenya, the ring of concealment. Lady Galadriel gave it to him when she sailed, to help hide the Greenwood from humans,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emrys told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes around them turned to look at Emrys. Idran put a hand on Emrys’ shoulder in support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be true. Nenya? Really?” Eithel frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is a Nenya?” Torion spoke up. He had been listening but all he heard brought more questions than answers and frankly it made him more embarrassed by his parents than anything. He didn’t want to be the child of some legendary love story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Ring of Power from the War of the Rings. But instead of giving Arda power, it helps him focus his power. Our father is the most powerful elf ever to be born to this world.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most powerful elf…” Torion looked at his father. “He doesn’t look powerful. Ernilion is bigger than he is. Anna is bigger…” He frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Size doesn’t mean anything where magic is concerned, Torion</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this ring makes his magic more power-no you said focused. Like the signal being focused in the dish the humans sent. It just makes his magic bigger. And if Arda is so powerful why does he have a council or even listen to anything mother says? Can’t he just do what he wants all the time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For knowledge, for another perspective, to know the thoughts of the people. Of course he can do what he wants but the ability to do something does not make it the right thing to do,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emrys replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He taught me that a very long time ago when one of the magic spells I was learning went very dangerously wrong. But that is a story for another day.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have magic.” Torion frowned. “I will ask another time for that story. I would like to hear it.” He looked back at his parents as Tauriel kissed Legolas’ hand. “I just wish they didn’t do stuff like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had a speech all prepared for tonight, about the humans and everything that is to come. But as soon as they all started cheering at hearing about the babies, I forgot it all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Legolas told Tauriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is alright. This will be a happy night and the looming difficulties can be forgotten for this one night. There will be time in the coming days to rally them to what will come. Tonight we celebrate as family, celebrate so much new life coming to us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Celebrate a new power, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he added as he stuck his finger into his drink and the liquid moved away from it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or perhaps it is a new stage of a power I have always had. I am thinking of how I can step out of the water and almost instantly be dry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the dinner Akkash came to Legolas and whispered something to him that made his smile. It was when the dinner was winding down and people were getting restless having made all the polite conversation they could to the people sitting near them, and had eaten their fill, that Legolas stood. A servant with a tall staff struck the stone floor with it three times to get everyone’s attention. Ernilion put his hand over Torion’s mouth and turned his head towards their father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to face a harsh winter this year. All my children, their wives, husbands, companions and their families who live outside the cavern are to move into Las Galen House or the palace before the first snow fall.” He glanced at Ernilion who nodded. Las Galen House was no where near in the state that they had implied to the humans. Bring with you all you cherish. The city gates will be shut and all buildings outside will be emptied and prepared for fierce storms and heavy snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas then lifted his glass of wine. “Join me in thanking those who prepared this delicious meal and served it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel lifted her glass. Her mind was on the fact that their family would all be together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Winter need not be harsh, I can fix that but I will not say no to all my family around me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You must reserve your energy. Let nature reign free this winter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s move these tables aside so we can dance. Musician, if you please.” Legolas called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled as she stood, taking her wine with her. Tauriel moved away and stood near a wall to take in everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tables were swiftly moved to open the floor cleared. Musicians set up in a corner, ready to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before dawn the next morning when most of the island was quiet, Legolas went down into the mist to the sailor’s hut and emailed the President of the United Nations. He then closed up the hut securely and went home to the palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel was naked, brushing out her hair when he returned. “You were gone early.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“State business,” he replied. He took the brush from her and continued to brush her hair. “Today we find room for everyone in the cavern. I don’t want anyone left outside. It will be a test to find any problems we will have when all must stay in the cavern not just for a winter but for 8 to 10 years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why must we stay in the cavern for that long?” Tauriel frowned. “I have lost track of what plan is being implemented.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not certain yet. But if the volcano erupts the sunlight will be blocked possibly over the entire world by the dust and gas for approximately 8 years. So we must be prepared. But I want you to concentrate on what is not what might be. Last night Akkash gave me the news from the the Halls of Healing. We may have up to twenty new lives this spring,” he told her with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty?” She turned to face him. “You mean? All new children?” She smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four grandchildren for us and sixteen who are not related. It will be a glorious spring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And our own.” Tauriel smiled. “I heard some discussion about if I will stop having children now…” She laid against him. “I do hope that is not the case. I love that there will be so much new life but I wish give you children still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine our lives without a child,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel lifted her head and kissed him. “Neither can I. I know there will be twins next. After that I have not seen. Twenty….twenty little ones...how magnificent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas then sighed. “There is always a down side. We will have to look to the future and seek out new land.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could try and draw some up from the ocean floor. It will take a lot of energy but it might be worth trying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ill have Emrys look up the consequences of using such magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not see another option short of leaving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his arms around her. “Eventually some will leave. There is a world out there and we have explorers trapped here. It was you who taught me that we are a part of this world. What happens out there in the Athar affects us here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wish to leave, to explore that world for yourself?” She leaned against him. Her hands moved to her abdomen, resting there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you can be at my side.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not what I asked, my love. I asked if you were curious, did you wish to leave and explore. I would go with you if you desired to do so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is the only answer I have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. “Then we shall take it as it comes. A volcano…” She was lost in thought for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are living atop a volcano. The hot springs prove that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but I am trying to figure out if I can somehow save the island from some of the effects if it is set off. I am trying to figure out how much energy and what I could truly do.” She turned a little in his arms. “How would you set it off?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A vision from the Vala has shown me exactly where we need to concentrate a blast of energy, a weak spot that just needs a nudge to close an area that released the pressure of the gases beneath the surface. With no escape for that pressure it will build up and set off an eruption. We do not need worry about such here. The constant flow of the hot springs over thousands of years has eased the pressure. If it erupts it will not be our mountain that is affected but the drilling platforms that the humans have put in the North Sea to extract oil for fuel. They are the weaker points.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is you and I that will do this, not Emrys.” She looked at him for reassurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned slightly so he was not looking at her. “Everyone,” he said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone?” Tauriel reached out to turn his face to look at her. “No secrets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone. We will need the energy of everyone, focussed through me to move a pebble on the other side of the world, a pebble that will start the landslide, that will cause an earthquake, that causes the volcano to erupt and giant waves to flood the shores.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...there are some that could die from that Legolas. Most are not strong enough. There has to be a better way.” Tauriel frowned. “Can I not feed you enough to do this? If I pull it from the land perhaps?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it will be your job along with all the mothers to protect our island should any wave hit our shores. Emrys will be with you. He will have a wizard's staff to direct the magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But this puts our people in jeopardy..” She frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must hope that the humans do not force our hand. For the only other way is unleash diseases upon them to reduce the population. But there are other means that I am learning, to help reduce the pollution though they are just as harmful to the humans. Would you rather we sail?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I would not prefer to sail. I hope the volcano is our final option. It is a great toll on us. I would prefer that you and I...well, honestly that only I be in danger in any way to save you and the others but then, I would not put you through me getting hurt or worse so we would do it together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a meeting of the War Council this morning. I’d like you to come. I want you to talk about what you would like to happen. I want you to be both guard and mother. We need different perspectives.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish me at the war council?” She frowned. Her memory drifted to Aragorn, his people, to their treatment of women. Tauriel shook her head. This was not a human council.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We tame each other’s wildness,” he told her. “Give me your support, even if it is to disagree with me,” he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved to face him, arms sliding around his neck. Tauriel kissed him deeply. “Balanced, never tamed. I never wish you to hold back, to restrain yourself. I want all of you, always. Legolas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas was dressed just short of full battle armour when he entered the room where the War council met. He indicated everyone to sit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we start,” Ernilion said, breaking with the tradition that no one speaks before the king. “How long have you and Emrys been planning this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas looked at his son. “Just before his 100th winter he came to me to discuss his future. We already knew that he had powerful magic that could be trained.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emrys is over five thousand years old!” Ernilion commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel entered the room at the back. She was dressed in her guard’s clothing. The soft trousers and boots, green shirt and leather vest. Her hair was loose. “Plans have long been in the works for various possibilities. Though not all will ever be put into action.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We knew the day would come when we would need to rejoin the world. When the human rubbish washed up on our shores, I knew that day would be soon. But the humans still have time to change their ways,” Legolas told them. “But we must be prepared to act if they do not. This morning I sent a letter using their technology to the President of the United Nations, saying that we were prepared to act if certain conditions were not met. We will use this time to decide which plans will be implemented if they do not act,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were murmurs. “You sent a letter?” Ernilion frowned. “Will they take it seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel said nothing but stared at Legolas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is what I said. We can only hope. I was as diplomatic about it as possible. Offering our help but making it clear that we will not tolerate further pollution, now that it impacts upon our island.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they do not believe we exist.” Ernilion crossed his arms. “Did it make you sick like it did Torion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have not been exposed to it for such long periods as Torion. And I have no intention on doing so in the future.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you propose now? You sent this letter, what do we do in the meantime?” Frigthoren spoke up. He stood to offer Tauriel a chair though she shook her head. He gave her a slight bow and returned to his seat. “Can we not do things to help while we wait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas went to the door and opened it. Torion entered. “Tell us how to affect the human’s ability to produce the pollution most efficiently through their technology.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torion looked around the room. “Humans are dependent mostly on their technology. And that is where their problem lies. Those with the power and wealth do not care for the environment and only care for how much richer they can become. There are many ways we can interfere with this. Shutting down the production of polluting wares, interfering in the transport and delivery of these wares, making sure that machines that sprew pollutants into the air are shut down. All of this can be down without anyone of us leaving the safety of our island, using their own technology. It is very susceptible to virtual viruses which damage the way their machines work.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Tauriel spoke up. “How do you create these viruses?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language. Their machines speak a common language that not even the humans can speak aloud. But many can communicate with the machines, like I can. In fact there are humans who would support our efforts to do this,” Torion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You barely speak Sindarian,” Ernilion commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This language is simpler,” Torion told him. He looked at Tauriel. “I can tell a machine to shut down and not to listen to anyone telling it to start up again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being near them makes you ill, drains your life.” Tauriel stiffened, her eyes moved to Legolas. “That is risky.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>We would risk his life?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is why Torion is teaching me this language and how to use it,” Legolas told them. “I have found that if I bath immediately after using the computer, I can reverse any effects it has had on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion looked skeptical. “And when it is too cold to bathe in the waters? What then? Will you pull it from mother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will bath in the hot spring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion nodded. “Can we talk about what we will do when winter comes? With everyone moving and so many babies coming. I am told upwards of twenty.” He looked at Tauriel. “What drain will this be on the island?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, we can discuss anything that affects our people. That will depend on the people. If we continue to be cheerful and practice good management of nature everything will be fine. Though in time if our population continues to grow we will need to address whether or not our island can support us all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all know what sustains the island. I mean what will it do to mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I have limitless energy from your father. Do not worry about me. Space is more a concern. Some of the caverns need to be fixed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will hear from Torion on specifics of what would be the best course of action concerning the human’s machines,” Legolas told them. “I will of course make the final decision on what will be done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas was tired of waiting for the United Nations to listen so he would make the world listen. Torion had learnt a great deal about how the internet worked, much more than Dr Redding had intended. He was not slow when it came to the internet technology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” Torion said and every computer, every television, every radio, every tablet and every smart phone in the world started broadcasting with a little elven magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene was set. It was a stone floor with a circle of soil from which a tree grew, its branches fanning out to form the back of the throne, branches curved to form the arms, seat and footrest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas walked across the floor to the throne, his trailing coat sweeping the floor and flowed over one armrest when he sat. He was dressed in dozens of shades of green and wore a crown of wood with holly berries and ferns woven into it, standing high above his head. His boots extended past his knees and when he sat the tops formed the image of stag antlers. He was relaxed or at least it seemed so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Laegolas Thranduilion Niennion Las Galen Tori Tol Galen. It means Greenleaf son of the vigorous waters, son of Vala Nienna Lady of Mourning, of the Woodland Realm of the Greenwood, King of Green Island.” His head tilted slightly. “I have a message for you.” He paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I have a message for you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“150 years ago the Athar, the world outside of Tol Galen invented technology which polluted the world faster than world could heal from it. Now, we stand at the precipice. We stand together and the ground crumbles beneath our feet. We survive together or we perish together. Many people are doing what they can to clean up the world’s pollution. But one cannot clean up the flood while the waters still flow.” Again he paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So my message to you is stop. Turn off the pollution at the source. Only then can we begin to clean the world. My people stand ready to aid the Athar, but you must take the first step. You have a year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The transmission stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir and Danica sat silently with Eddie at the conference table along with experts from around the world. A man they didn’t know sat at the head of the table. Once all the seats were filled he nodded to a man in his early 50s wearing a cheap suit who stood and clicked a button on his hand held video remote. The beginning of the Legolas’ video appeared on the big screen behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will start with the analysis of his speech,” the chairman began. “Charles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Laegolas Thranduilion Niennion Las Galen Tori To Galen. It means Greenleaf son of the vigorous waters, son of Vala Nienna Lady of Mourning, of the Woodland Realm of the Greenwood, King of Green Island.” The video stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gives his name meaning. Why? Because it gives him importance. The length of his name portrays superiority. He gives the name and meaning of his parents names. This gives his lineage, again a sign of how important he believes himself to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greenleaf, vigorous waters, Woodland Realm, Greenwood, and finally Green Island. The repetition is a psychological trick used in advertising. In this case green, representing a clean environment. This man doesn’t just say he can make the world green again, but portrays himself as that greenery,” the analyst continued as he restarted the video. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I have a message for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The casualness with which he says this, shows that he expects us to listen. He is the centre of attention. He doesn’t feel that he has to emphasise this message.” Again he showed a clip of the video. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“150 years ago the Athar, the world outside of Tol Galen…” The video was paused again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Athar, the world outside of Tol Galen,” he repeated. “Here he separates himself from the world and separates himself from blame. He is an innocent bystander to the Athar and everyone else is to blame. And we come to the crux of his dispute with the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...invented technology which polluted the world faster than world could heal from it. Now, we stand at the precipice. We stand together and the ground crumbles beneath our feet. We survive together or we perish together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The threat. If we don’t survive nor do you. ‘The ground crumbles beneath OUR feet.’ A clear indication that he will sacrifice anyone, even die himself to achieve his aim.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many people are doing what they can to clean up the world’s pollution. But one cannot clean up the flood while the waters still flow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does not believe we are on the right track, so to speak. We are not helping. We are not doing enough. And he has the answer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So my message to you is stop. Turn off the pollution at the source. Only then can we begin to clean the world. My people stand ready to aid the Athar, but you must take the first step.” Legolas said on the big screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a simple message. Simplifying the problem, reducing it to a single action. STOP!” Charles commented. “My people.  We obviously he has a following, a cult. Fanatics. But then he delivers the real message, the threat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a year.” The video finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that one sentence he goes from fanatic to Environmental Terrorist. We have a year to act...or what? A veiled threat. He believes that this is all he requires to do to get us to act, to follow his idea. He doesn’t elaborate on what he will do if we don’t act. I put it to you that this man and his followers, because to do what he has done requires a team of experts, have most likely spent their budget and have no plan to do anything more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles went to sit but the Chairman intervened. “Thank you, Charles. The guard outside will let you out.” Charles grabbed his coat and went to take his laptop. “You can leave that for security to take care of...and the USB stick you just slipped into your pocket.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a further analysis of the background and the presentation of this man…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will read your report on the video,” the Chairman said. The door opened and a guard held it for Charles who was none too happy as he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see the point in this meeting,” said and older man dressed in the uniform of an Admiral. “We know the coordinates of this island. Let’s just bomb the place out of existence and be done with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you can’t summarily condemn a man for dressing up and telling us he is willing to help clean up pollution,” said the man sitting next to him. He was wearing a standard dark suit and light coloured button down shirt and plain tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t work,” added the man sitting next to him. He wore typical ‘professor’ attire of the 1980s and his coat looked that old even though he didn’t. “We are dealing with the strongest telepaths I have ever heard of. They put the experiences of a few days in the heads of four people and had time to record a video on a laptop that they reportedly had never used before, all in the space of a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man added. “We estimate from the times reported that the team had less than five minutes on that beach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What has that got to do with bombs?” the Admiral asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your bomber would possibly return with bombs on board thinking they had successfully completed their mission, or worse, they might bomb somewhere else and not know it,” the professor told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two videos,” Eddie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No there was only one. The second was a documentary of North Sentinel Island, with the folder name changed to ‘Attention: United Nations.’,” the ‘chairman’ told them. “A message to leave them alone perhaps.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he contacted Dr Tori,” said the man who looked like a CIA agent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the internet equipment that Dr Tori had delivered to the island. By the way, you don’t have to worry about the pedeophile watch list. We took care of that. Told them it was a cultural misunderstanding possibly a translation problem,” the man told Eldamir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I seem to have offended him with my questions. That was his way of being petty.” Eldamir grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or afraid. Agent Booker Washington, by the way, UN Security Department X.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he isn’t afraid.” Eldamir shook his head. “Trust me on this, we do not frighten him. I think we can leverage his wife though…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr Nathanel Rhodes, UN Security Parapsychology Department,” the Prof introduced himself. “What is this about him being half Vala?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elamir put his hands on the table. “Vala is what they call their pantheon of gods or goddesses...we were never quite able to get the full explanation of their religion from them. They seem to believe that his mother was one of those goddesses and as such, he has god-like powers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apart from his obvious telepathic ability, did you witness any other abilities?” Rhodes asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Eldamir stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica frowned but said nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we only have what they communicated to you telepathically. Are your reports accurate?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering that we were told that our initial reports were shredded I am surprised that you know any of this,” Eddie commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t shred reports, no matter how farfetched, Mr Lyons. They were simply handed along to my department for investigation,” Booker told them. “You requested a medical team to test the occupants of the island for this unique virus which no one seems to have named properly yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we want to see if an illness has come from them. Given one of our colleagues succumbed to an illness we need to know if the island was the origin.” Eldamir cleared his throat. “They agreed to be tested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you were denied the expedition back to the island. How do you think they would react if we just turned up with that medical team, seeing that they are no longer answering your calls?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a risk I was willing to take. They might turn us away. Or...they might reconsider and let us do the testing. I had hoped to at least get the chance to take his blood. Perhaps talk to his wife...Anything. It seemed worthwhile to try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to go and do some testing,” Rhodes said. “Theoretically, telepaths this strong are extremely dangerous. If he has any telekinetic abilities, he is a one man army, who might be impossible to stop.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The admiral grunted. “If you believe someone can have those abilities. It was more likely that they were drugged. Have you considered that option? There has been lots of testing done with drugs and suggestions to make people believe something fantastical.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker gave the Admiral a look that told Eldamir that the military man did not have the clearance to get an answer. There was certainly a lot that Booker and Rhodes were not about to reveal. They seemed to have no trouble believing in telepathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The admiral shook his head. “If we can’t bomb them then why not take the place by force? Seize control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they have telekinesis any attacking force would be dead before their foot hit the shore,” Rhodes countered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What are they going to do? Throw rocks at us?” the Admiral asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they could pinch an artery shut until you died.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t seriously think they can do that. You have no proof they can.” The admiral sounded annoyed that they would believe such outlandish ideas. “We can storm that piss ant island and over power them easily.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And all the innocent people living there?” Booker asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say kill them. I mean if we bomb them well, there are casualties. If we storm the island we only fire on those who attack. The innocents would be unharmed. I can have teams ready in four hours and on the beach in seven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By all accounts, Admiral, the island is a sovereign nation. Are you intending to declare war on a technologically inferior nation because they offered to clean up the planet?” Booker asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They threatened us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir snorted. “By saying we have one year to clean things up? How is that a threat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is only one way to handle this situation. Peacefully. They might have no technology, but our technology might be totally ineffective against them,” Rhodes said. “We need more information.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How will you get that information?” The admiral’s tone was condescending. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the island,” Booker said. “Director Williams,” he addressed the ‘Chair’, “How soon can you arrange for the medical team with supplies to go to the island?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir perked up. “So we are going to go, to take the samples?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did say he agreed,” Booker said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did. This is great news.” Eldamir smiled. “When are we leaving? Danica and I can be ready whenever. I think we can get the younger one and some of the women to talk. I don’t think Legolas will be forthcoming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We might not need him to be. Dr Rhodes, do you think you can break through their telepathy to allow us to see the truth?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Break it how?” Danica interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a little ability myself and I might be able to tell if we have actually left the beach. So we can tell if what we are experiencing is real or a projection of what they want us to see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica looked at him. “Do you really think you are capable enough against them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t know until we go. But one way or another we will learn something,” Nathaniel replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica looked at her husband but he only offered a shrug in return. “So you are going to what...just tell us if there was something? Or are you going to try and fight it?” She worried that the elves might view any attempt as an attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I become aware of a deception, I will try to mentally fight it. But I am not a very strong telepath. I do know a few ways of defending my mind from telepaths, techniques that I have developed over the years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that is risky. What if they take that as a sign of aggression?” Danica looked to Eldamir for support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “You don’t know what they are capable of. I wouldn’t risk making them angry. Especially not on their land. I was very close to doing so. It was only basic manners that stopped them from doing more to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The alternative might be to stand on their beach for five minutes and think that we have been there for days, learning nothing but what they put into our minds.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir inhaled, held it and then exhaled slowly. “It is risky but you are right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Washington stood and looked at the Director. “Call me when you have everything ready.” Then he turned to Eldamir. “And don’t for one second think that you will be in charge of this expedition. Regardless of what you have or have not done, you will appease the king. And just so that we are clear, I don’t care if he wants you to eat shit directly from his arse. You will sooth things over with him and do your job as a first contact officer of the UN.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir glared and barely managed to hold his tongue. He nodded. His hands slowly closed into fists. Danica put her hand on his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker sat for half an hour on a box on the beach on Green Island. The trail leading up to the door through the city was was icy and treacherous and the door was securely fastened. Much to Edamir’s protests the medical team and the guards set to guard the equipment and supplies were military. One of the soldiers periodically banged on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should send up a flare,” another said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And scare the primitive inhabitants away?” Booker asked. He sighed. “Alright, scale the wall and open the door.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The muscles in Eldarmir’s jaw flexed. “It won’t work. If they want to they will stop you. They do not want to see us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica looked around. “I wonder if they changed their mind and we are just forcing ourselves on them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the haven’t checked their email,” Booker countered, “and don’t know we are here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or changed their mind and do not care.” Danica reiterated. She turned to Eldamir and both were tense as the troops moved towards the wall. “This feels like a bad idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldier scaled the wall and dropped to the other side apparently without catching anyone’s attention. He called that he needed help to move the beam that held the door shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir tensed waiting to see if another would scale the wall, to see if they would make it...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another went over the wall without incident and they opened the door. “Careful. It is all quite slippery in here.” There was snow on all the roofs and covering the paths, filling the garden beds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The buildings are empty,” Booker commented as he entered. “There is no smoke from any of the chimneys, no footprints in the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up there, Sir,” one of the soldiers said. “There’s light in the window, right at the top of the mountain, in the cathedral.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir shook his head. “I don’t understand. Where is everyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica shrugged. She turned to Booker. “If you send soldiers up there tell them to be respectful. Do not touch or break anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then you had better get up there yourself,” Booker said. “A familiar face might make all the difference.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “Alright but try not to invade their homes while we go take a look.” His tone made it clear he was unimpressed by all of this. Danica just started walking towards the cathedral. Eldamir caught up and they made their way carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pretty obvious that they had never heard of shovelling snow and they, along with the two soldiers sent to the cathedral were struggling feet deep in snow. They were pretty sure that they were walking on ice and not the rocks of the pathway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This feels like a bad idea.” Danica whispered as she grabbed Eldamir’s arm to stabilize herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree but what are we going to do? They won’t leave until they investigate. Where have they gone, Dani? This place is a ghost town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know...but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a brief flash of red cloth on the path far ahead but when they reached that spot there were no prints in the snow. The light at the cathedral was brighter as if they were beaconing the humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back on the beach where supplies were being unloaded they were having trouble keeping track of the boxes. They seemed to be vanishing every time they were not in plain sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, I am freaked out. It is like this place is haunted but we know they were here. Right?” Danica looked at Eldamir and tried not to panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I mean...there are houses and this place...it is the snow. It makes it feel emptier and more foreign.” He was trying to sound more confident than he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smoke!” one of the soldiers with them stated and pointed up to the cathedral. There was indeed smoke coming from the chimney. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair looked at each other and kept their trudge towards the cathedral. As they got almost to the door Eldamir paused to look around. “I don’t hear anything. Should we knock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened but no one was near, indeed there was no one in sight anywhere. Inside there were lamps lit, a roaring fire and a table laden with food and drink. Some of the boxes from the boat were already stacked nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy…” Eldamir swallowed. He looked at one of the soldiers. “Go and get them, all of them. Tell them to bring the rest of the supplies here. They will be looking for this stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Danica moved inside, towards the table. “They were expecting us but then, where are they?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica shrugged. “Perhaps being cautious, watching to see our numbers and gauge intent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t blame them. I mean, fuck if I would trust anyone coming to my home after...well after all that has gone on.” Eldamir sighed and moved to stand near the fire. “Dani, promise me you will stay close. No wandering, no checking on things without me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “Alright but you have to promise the same.”  She stood beside him. He put his arm around her. “It’s a promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joined at the hip,” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldier called down to the others on the beach and told them to make their way to the cathedral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some of the boxes are missing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re up here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wish they had taken the all up. It is going to take awhile to get them up the mountain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s warm up here and there is a meal laid on for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldiers all looked around at each other and began hauling the boxes along. The prospect of warmth and food was a good motivator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elves dressed in full armour suddenly appeared out of the woods around the beach but rather than attacking they picked up the boxes as if they were as light as a feather and walked off along the path, leaving no footprints as they walked atop the snow as if they too had no weight. They left only the lightest of the supplies for the humans to carry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Agent Washington and Dr Rhodes followed along behind them, Booker asked, “What do you think of that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By that do you mean that they are carrying boxes with apparent ease that it took two strong soldiers to haul off the boat, or that they are walking on top of the snow while we are knee deep in it, or that they are all wearing masks that look like they made using a pattern from the internet, or that they social distance better than anyone?” Rhodes asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that they are wearing metal armour in freezing weather,” Booker added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t the first team’s reports say that they all understood English?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, either they were wrong or these guards can ignore us better than Beefeaters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the Meeting Place, Danica started to explore. In the centre of the open area, mattresses had been laid out with dozens of cushions and blankets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were to return to the ship every night?” asked one of the soldiers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The seas are treaturous in winter and it is dangerous for you to travel from your ship and back each day.” It was Legolas’ voice which seemed to echo about them making it difficult to tell where it was coming from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found the latrines,” another soldier called out. “Primitive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not like to be called primitive. We are pre-industrial by choice,” Legolas’ voice reached them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were three toilets under two staircases. Each was little more that a hole in a board stretched across the narrow cubicles under which was a bucket. Beside each was a basketful of wide leaves. One had a faded blue plastic bucket, which seemed to amuse the soldiers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No offence meant,” the soldier said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are for bodily waste only, do not contaminate it,” Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you do with it?” Danica asked, not sure which direction to face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is processed for many purposes,” Legolas’ reply came. The lanterns started to come on and they could see a man walking close to the railing of the mezzanine floor with a long stick lit at one end. He stopped at every pillar and lit the lantern there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re gas,” one of the soldiers said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, one of the uses of the waste. And when the ground thaws the waste will also be used to enrich the soil,” Legolas answered. Finally they saw him standing on the balcony  atop the stag and fox pillar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You boarded up the window,” Eldamir said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the winter storms,” Legolas replied. “How long will it take you to set up for the first test? I wish to see how the testing is done before calling for my people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least two hours to set up and make sure everything is sterile. If you wish to see who will we be testing first? Your wife, perhaps?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I will see the test on one of your own people first. And Dr Tori, you will stay away from my son if I discover that you have spoken to him, you and all your people will be thrown off the island.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. And we have no interest in your son, King Legolas. It was merely and exchange of information at the time. I can assure you that my husband will stay away from him.” Danica interjected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir simply nodded. He was irked by all that was going on but kept his thoughts to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica put her hand on his arm. “Way to go Ed. Now he thinks you are interested in his wife as well,” she whispered to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he is more concerned about me and his son.” He half sneered. “I have no interest other than scientific in any of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mud sticks,” she said amused. Just then the door opened and the wind and snow drew in the rest of their team. All rushing for the fire, except the natives who carried the heavy equipment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked surprised at the arrival of the elves with the human soldiers. “I see help was given. Very gracious of our hosts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica shushed him. “Come get warm. There is food and places to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We expected you in Spring,” Legolas’ voice floated down to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is Spring,” Danica replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not on Tol Galen. It is midwinter here. It will be three more moon cycles before spring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought the queen controlled the weather or some such. Why the snow then?” Eldamir asked. “And yes, as Danica said it is spring for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nature must take its course.” Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doubts what they learned before. Let them doubt any abilities we have. It is better for us if they do.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tauriel was hiding in the shadows on the upper floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nature. Of course.” Eldamir looked at Danica. She shook her head a little as if warning her husband to stay quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you are mending the rift between you and the king,” Booker said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am biting my tongue.” Eldamir said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does he rile you up so much?” Booker asked as he watched the guards put the boxes in a neat row and then took up places, one at each column. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His arrogance. His demeanour is grating. He does not answer questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he is arrogant. He is a King. You are just a peasant to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir almost rolled his eyes. “I also don’t like the way he treats people. We are here to learn and he has fought that the whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have just arrived. How long did it take for you to get that tribe in New Guinea to stop trying to stick you with arrows?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even when we arrived before. His whole attitude is hostile, not at all understanding.” Eldamir sounded almost petulant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica laughed a little. “He is put out because the king says we remind them of someone they knew once and because he can’t use his charm to soften things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t us that to get closer to the King?” Booker asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir grew flustered. “No, I did not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica chuckled. “It was explained that there was a possible romantic entanglement and that does not sit well with Eldamir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dani.” He hissed through his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the King tried to kiss you?” Booker laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing like that. It was just talked about. I am not comfortable using that as a way to get him to talk.” Eldamir looked annoyed and turned to pay attention to something else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica bit the inside of her cheek. “It is a sensitive topic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t in the reports. And he does realise that nothing actually happened on this island. It was all a telepathic projection.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It still bothered him and if it wasn’t true there was no reason to make that a part of what we ‘saw’.” Danica said. “He is more frustrated that his normal charm didn’t work. No one has been forthcoming except the young man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t seen many people here so far, just the King and his guards. Is it possible that there aren’t any more people?” Booker asked very quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything is possible. Everything else could have been a figment of what they wanted us to see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This does seem to be the Meeting Place that Dr Redding’s report described.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, so some of what they showed us was the truth.” Danica shrugged a little. “It doesn’t mean it all was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but we are here now so we can find out for ourselves,” Rhodes added. “I am unfortunately getting nothing from any of the guards. For a moment there was what my students like to call a disturbance in the Force. But it didn’t seem to be directed at us. We were still fighting the snow at the time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does this ‘disturbance’ feel? Can you tell where it is coming from?” Danica was curious, unsure if she really believed he could sense anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only sometimes and usually only if directed with someone I am with at the time. It isn’t something that works consistently. There is a big Jesus Factor involved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what now?” Danica frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir returned to stand next to his wife. He seemed a little less grumpy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Jesus Factor is when something works when it shouldn’t, like bumble bees being able to fly, or when something doesn’t work when it should or doesn’t work when it worked before and nothing is changed,” Rhodes explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, though I have never heard that term for it.” Danica nodded. “Perhaps you will feel another and it will give you more information.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was looking for where Legolas was. He wondered what the king was planning, what he thought he was playing at with all this. They wanted to help, to learn but there seemed to be no way to do so. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or I am just trying too hard…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hated to admit that he might be going at things in the wrong way but part of him wondered if he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas suddenly vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir stiffened. “Did you-” He looked around to see if anyone else noticed. “The king...anyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Booker asked and looked up to where Legolas was standing. “Seems he has left. Let’s eat and then get this lot set up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No-he- “ Eldamir turned to Danica. “He disappeared. Just..gone. He didn’t leave, Dani. I was watching him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better get him closer to the fire. I think his brain has frozen,” Booker muttered to Dani. But Rhodes was staring up at where Legolas had been standing with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica was frowning. “I didn’t see anything. But I wasn’t looking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what I saw, Dani.” Eldamir half growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you.” She looked over. “You sure we aren’t experiencing another projected shared dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, this isn’t a projection,” Rhodes told them. “You are actually here this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess vanishing is a trick they do then…” Eldamir muttered. He and Danica moved to take a seat at the table with the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we expect anything less. They have hidden an entire island for as long as anyone could sail the North Sea,” Rhodes said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still do not know how that is even possible.” Eldamir said as he sat and handed a platter of food to Danica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the platter and put some food on her plate, handing it off to the next person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the things we are here to discover. Don’t get too preoccupied with hating this King to see to our mission,” Booker said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not pre-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might be a little bit, babe.” Danica interrupted him, a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir frowned and reached for another platter, adding some food to his plate this time before passing it to his wife. “Alright, we learn what we can. After we eat, I need to start setting up the lab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get in the way of the medics,” Booker told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, one of the soldiers went to the shutters on one of the windows and lifted the board that barred it. It blew open, throwing him back and letting the wind and snow flow in. One of the elven guards closed it. He looked down at the soldier and shook his head. He muttered something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir moved to stand with the medics as things were unloaded and set up. He wanted Legolas to see, assuming he was somehow watching, that he was overseeing and making sure things were done properly. It wasn’t his area but he had told the king that things would be done right. The doctor in charge did not appreciate a civilian overseer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker was walking from one window to the next and trying to peer through the gaps between the shutters but all he was getting was a cold eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You will freeze your eyes doing that. There is no glass behind the shutters.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Booker spun around as if he would see someone standing next to him. It was not Legolas’ voice. He looked up at where Legolas had been standing an in the dim light could see a tall person wearing a floor length dark green kaftan and holding a wooden staff, its head was carved into the antlers of an elk holding a fist sized green crystal. He wished he could see more in the dim light but he guessed that the figure was wearing a hood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica saw him looking around and followed his gaze upwards. “Oh..” She looked a little surprised, reaching for Eldamir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is-” He looked towards the figure. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked shocked and then looked around to see if anyone else had heard that. “I don’t believe we ever met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Eldamir. This is my wife, Danica.” He gestured to her. “We came before but we are back now to learn more and to do testing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emrys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is using telepathy,” Rhodes said quietly to Danica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gathered it was something like that…” She frowned. “How? How is that possible?” She kept her voice low but her eyes were on Eldamir now as she took in the one sided conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one knows for sure. We barely know how the brain works,” Rhodes replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So..they are talking…” Danica moved a little closer to Eldamir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a pleasure to meet you Emrys. Are you an advisor or priest of some kind?” Eldamir stepped forward a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am Ernil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ernil?” What is that? Can you explain your role?” Eldamir wished he would come down so they would talk and he could write things down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prince, son of the King. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys spotted one of the soldier recording them on his phone. He lifted his staff and pointed it at the phone which suddenly grew hot and as it fell from the man’s hand it exploded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No photos…” Eldamir snapped at the others. “My apologies, curiosity can sometimes get the best of us. It will not happen again.” He looked at Booker and Rhodes. “Make sure it doesn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit! How did you do that?” Booker asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magic. Agent Washington, Dr Tori and Dr Rhodes may come upstairs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The guard at the bottom of one of the staircases stepped aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked at Danica. “Make sure Booker doesn’t do anything he shouldn’t.” He kissed her firmly and then moved to the staircase. She nodded but wasn’t sure how much she would be able to see. She worried her lip and followed their movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker and Rhodes followed Eldamir. The lanterns on the upper floor hadn’t been lit but there was nothing in the way as they walked to where Emrys stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting us up.” Eldamir bowed his head a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker tried to step onto the balcony but was blocked by Emrys’ staff. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only those of the lineage of Thranduil may stand on the pillar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thranduil?” Eldamir asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My father’s father.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So only your father and his children can. I understand.” Eldamir nodded. “You told us we could come up, is there a reason or just to show us the view of this building?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Provided you keep your masks on and stay the length of one man away, I cannot be accused of giving you the illness. So we can talk here. But I am not permitted to go down there until a mask has been made for me.” Emrys pushed his hood back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a woman,” Booker said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, and no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The elves all have some feminine features. They are more ethereal than humans.” Eldamir was frowning a little. “You are prince though. That is how we would address you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so but this elf is pregnant,” Booker pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I carry a new life. The Vala have blessed us. You have questions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir shook his head a little. “Okay, so...there are human males who carry babies. You really need to realize that looks don’t dictate gender. Hence clarifying that we should refer to them as prince, son..” He was trying to mitigate any chance of upsetting the elf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am both. Half my Arda and half my mother, half female and half male. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are all the others like you?” Eldamir frowned deeper. “What, I thought the younger prince said only your mother had children?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For many millennia, but no longer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your mother…” Eldamir wasn’t sure how to gently ask if she was dead. “Or has something changed to allow you to have a child?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We have not faced the possibility of battle for five millennia. Now we face invasion by humans once again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not wish to invade or fight.” Eldamir put up his hands. “We wanted to learn. Humans invaded you in the past?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps invaded is the wrong word. Our lives have been threatened by humans many times.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you aren’t human?” Booker asked. “Your extra-terrestrials?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are as alien to you as you are to us. We are Starfolk and you are Earthkind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was inwardly cursing he did not have a pen and paper. “I would love to learn your history. My wife and I, we seek to learn about other cultures. What do you mean by Starfolk.” He looked at Booker. “I do not know that you mean you came from space and another planet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The answer to your question is lost in time. We were here before your ancestors evolved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That long ago. Where did you live?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All over this world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are as you were then? Same look, nothing has changed? You live as you did then or have you developed new methods over time? How did you learn to speak in your minds as you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We had no need to evolve. I was born able to speak in the minds of others.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you speak? This telepathy thing is weirding me out,” Booker said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot. I never learnt language.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you not learn? You father, your mother...all the others seem to. Is there a physical reason?” Eldamir gestured to Booker to be quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had no need. I understood every language spoken to me and could communicate back. But it is your minds which form the words in your language, not mine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can understand all languages? How many have you encountered over the years? I assume we are not the first to come here. I know the men previous were not real but they must have been inspired by something, someone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many. I travelled in the land you now call the United Kingdom, millennia ago. But I do not learn the languages. I can understand mentally what is being said regardless of the language and reply in mind. I learnt to mimic the movement of lips in order to pretend that I spoke, but mostly I remained silent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You left the island?” Eldamir looked shocked and stepped forward a little. “Why did you leave? Why did you return?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodes looked a little wary. “I thought they had been isolated? If they had travelled before then we would have seen this sickness before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was still magic there. I could feel it. I thought perhaps that one of our kind still lived. But there was no one. I didn’t stay long. Humans are so savage, so brutal. I tried to help a kingdom who had a prophesy of a king who could united many lands. But it was doomed from the start.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute...a prophecy?” Eldamir shook his head. “You can’t mean Arthur.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emrys was one of Merlin’s names,” Rhodes said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Artur. Yes. That was his name. A very emotional child. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked for a moment like a stiff wind might knock him down. “Okay. Okay. That is if we believe you have been around that long and that you yourself are that old which...I would say there is some reason to believe you but no corroborating evidence. How can we know for certain and you are not just spouting things you learned from books?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arda is right about you. You say you wish to learn but your mind is closed. I do not care if you believe me or not. I only communicate with you because I find you interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do wish to learn, it is just so easy for people to lie. And it is truly hard to believe, I mean we have never met any who have lived as long as is claimed by you or your father. Wait, how old are you prince Emrys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5000 winters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your youngest brother is only 100 winters? Correct. Do you feel the passage of time? To live that long just be hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arda says time is different for humans. Like a beautiful butterfly that lives only a day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked thoughtful. “Interesting. Thank you. That puts some things into perspective on how we are viewed by your people. May I ask, have you travelled other times? Have you or any others left the island?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Many have travelled in other lands long ago. I am the only one who has travelled since the island became an island.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So no one else has left in a very long time. Did you go alone? No guards?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have no need of guards. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a spouse? Your father mentioned some marry. Though he mentioned it was not for physical reasons but given your current situation that is not necessarily true. Though I would guess that there does not have to be marriage for mating to occur.” Eldamir was thinking out loud and had looked a little distracted as he tried to follow his own train of thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There has been no formal marriage but I am bonded to a librarian called Idran. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “And your ability to have a child was spurred by our coming here. Some sort of biological response..interesting.” Now he seemed truly lost in his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodes looked at Booker then to Emrys. “Can we meet the others in your family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They have all volunteered to be tested. You will meet them and if they wish it so you may interview them. But be warned, most here have not had pleasant contact with humans before this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many have come here exactly? What have they done that was different than us? Why are we a threat and they were not? I read the report. It said only one woman has had the children here for a really long time so what is so different about us? We haven’t actually threatened you.” Rhodes asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly what Arda said in his communication. You have turned against nature and become its enemy. You pollute faster that this world can clean up your mess. We have lived here peacefully for 20 millennia. And suddenly our island is your rubbish tip. Our population grows now in preparation for those we will lose. There will be war between us one way or another. It was prophesied long ago. And now it has come to it. You must change your ways or we must change them for you because our existence depends on it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prophesized by who?” Rhodes frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nienna.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Vala of Weeping, of mourning. She weeps for humanity. She is my father’s mother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A goddess in their pantheon. I haven’t figured out all those they worship.” Eldamir stated though not really paying attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And she told you we were coming? Why didn’t you ever reach out over all this time? I am sure you could have sent ambassadors or something.” Rhodes crossed his arms but he seemed also to be focusing on Emrys’ abilities, keeping him talking as he did his best to understand it, the energy of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have known ‘all this time’ what you were doing to the world. But you did not stop. ‘All this time’ is but a moment to us. How many generations of humans has there been since the start of your industrial age? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many, but that is what I mean. If you knew, if you saw it happening. If you had this prophecy why didn’t you intervene sooner? Why let it get to the point where it feels hostile?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think we haven’t tried? I was the last ambassador to the humans. But you do not listen. You do not believe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you went well before the Industrial age and you went searching for another of you kind. You said you thought to help with the prophecy or you tried...assuming you are the one the stories and legends refer to as Merlin. Why not come when we start with machines and such?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You think in too narrow a time frame. And nothing indicated that you would listen when you hadn’t in the past. What do you do with a student who is just incapable of learning the lesson? Eventually you dismiss them from the class.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps a different way of teaching was needed?” Rhodes tone was a bit harsh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys smiled and nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We had hoped and still do hold a slim hope that you will not need teaching.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodes frowned. “So this year you have given us is a last chance to see if we can do it on our own with a little prompting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hence the words and offer and not a direct threat.” Rhodes nodded back. His shoulders relaxed. He hadn’t realized how tense he had gotten, how defensive his posture was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We do not expect you to clean up the world in one year. But we do expect you to stop making more pollution. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know we will never get the whole world to agree to anything. Do you think there will be some flexibility in your father’s decision?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. But you might have a little more time before our actions are drastic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking military?” Booker was now trying to see if he could learn more about the guards they had seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have no weapons like your technology and our people will not leave the island. We have other abilities. Would you like a demonstration, Agent Washington? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why yes I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think we do.” Eldamir turned suddenly. “You might want to be a bit clearer on what you are looking for Booker before agreeing to things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am being clear. I would in fact, like a demonstration.” Booker crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pain </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys said to Booker alone and he buckled over in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir leaned down to hold him up but said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodes looked pale as he had felt the energy, the strength of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker groaned and looked up. His face was covered in sweat. He looked visibly shaken. Eldamir helped to keep him on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good enough, Booker?” Eldamir said through his teeth. He looked at Rhodes. “You okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was only a fraction of what you are capable of, isn’t it?” Rhodes asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am part nymph. I can draw power from the earth and we are standing atop a volcano. I believe there is an active volcano in your country. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodes nodded slowly as if he was understanding but still trying to really grasp the full scope of what the elf had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Eldamir frowned. “It sounds like you are threatening to erupt the volcano.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For drastic action you might interpret Yellowstone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker was pissed. “It is one thing to be able to drop a man to his knees it is another-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can do it.” Rhodes interrupted still looking shocked. “I have felt that power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would take a lot though. If you draw it from the Earth then something like that must take a great deal. No way you risk say your island and a chunk of the ocean. That energy would be gone if you used it so...it stands to reason you would kill everything in order to make that happen. Is that what Vala is doing by making sure you have babies now? You said to replace the ones you will lose. That means you already plan to do it, regardless of what action we take.” Eldamir was trying to piece together all they had learned as if he decided it was just a puzzle they needed to put together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The tectonic plates have moved the risk of a volcanic eruption that would affect the island to be nonexistent. However Yellowstone will be a threat for many more years to come. I believe you call it a supervolcano. Do you have the means to protect yourselves from such an eruption? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we don’t.” Eldamir shook his head. “But you will take all the energy from the island, that will kill it will it not? In order to make this happen I mean.” He was still trying to figure out if it was actually possible, the scale was so large.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t need the energy from the island to make Yellowstone erupt. All we need is Yellowstone itself. But there is still hope that humans will change their ways. We can aid you if you wish. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t our call, all we can do is gather information and take it back to those in charge.” Eldamir stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you are going to be interviewing my family, there are some rules which you need to know. Firstly, how to address us. The king is addressed as Your Majesty in the first instance and thereafter as Sire. The queen is addressed as Your Majesty in the first instance and thereafter as m’lady. Ernilion is addressed as Your Royal Highness in the first instance and thereafter as m’lord or m'lady. Other princes and princesses are addresses as Your Highness in the first instance and thereafter as m’lord. Secondly, they will not tolerate your insolence. Treat us with respect and we will treat you with respect. Questions whose answers have been deemed a matter of security will not be answered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like they were being scolded like children who had behaved badly and were being reminded of the rules.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three men looked at each other and nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask, how will we know who is of the royal family and who is not?” Booker asked them Rhodes nudged him. “M’lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They will be announced. Dr Tori, you may not speak to Ernil Torion. Do not approach him. Remember that this is our land and you are guests here. I realize that it is vastly different to the lands that you come from but think of how you would treat the royal family of any country. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir frowned. “Who is- you mean the young elf the one who figured things out for you? Trust me, I have no desire to be near him or speak to him. Your father already called the authorities down on me once even though I-” He closed his mouth. He didn’t need to defend himself. He needed to agree to their terms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will we get to meet your mother? My understanding was only Danica ‘met’ her last time though she was in the memories that the crew all shared.” Booker inquired. Part of him wondered if she was even real, if any outside of the soldiers, the king and this prince were real or just made up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If she so wishes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Below them they heard the muted voices of several people and the humans were all looking at the door to one of the inner rooms of the Meeting Place. The door suddenly opened and the talking abruptly stopped. Two elves stood in the doorway each holding a set of quoits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three men looked down. “What is going on?” Eldamir glanced back at Emrys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your arrival was unexpected. We did not have time to notify everyone. But perhaps this is an opportunity for interaction. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it? It looks like a game of horseshoes…” Rhodes stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close. There are versions of this game in many cultures across history.” Eldamir said. “Are we to play or just watch?” He certainly hoped they would be allowed to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elf against human would not be fair. Let’s mix the teams up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Below twenty elves made their way to the other end of the hall away from the humans with a lot of whispering and some laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will they be able to speak to us? Explain the rules?” Booker looked back at Emrys. “Is the king going to play? Who is that?” He pointed to Ernilion who was not in the group but watching at the back, in the shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir laughed. “Slow down, Booker. You are like a little kid. Not that I blame you. I was no better when we came here before. No, women...is there a reason?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, human men do not know how to control themselves and we will not risk any attack on our people or risk hurting any of you. At the moment at least since all seems well enough.” Tauriel appeared from the shadows behind Emrys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir bowed his head to her. Emrys bowed formally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We cannot here shall we go down and watch? He asked his mother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, let’s take in the games. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the humans, finding Booker and Rhodes staring at her. “Forgive me. I have not been given your names formally though I am aware of who you are.” She looked at Booker first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the queen. Queen Tauriel.” Eldamir stated as he nudged Booker to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her Royal Majesty Queen Tauriel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel raised her eyebrows a little as she waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Booker, your highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Majesty.” Eldamir whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Majesty, I am sorry.” Booker seemed a little awestruck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you enjoy the game, Mister Booker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Rhodes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what you are thinking. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She gave the barest hint of a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He likes your hair. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys informed her with a smile. He offered his arm to Tauriel. A guard preceded them down the stairs and other guards rushed forward to provided them both with seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human soldiers watched as the pair took their seats. For a moment there was a murmur, low and muted but then silence as an elf stepped forward and began to make teams.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir, Booker and Rhodes moved to join in the fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am glad for the guards. I have not been around this many human males in a very long time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will protect you mother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am armed just uneasy. I do not think they will do anything it is just...even after all this time the past can haunt one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans were split up with equal teams of elf and human. Even some of the human guards joined in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The game is simple,” one of the elves said in Silvan. Then realising that the humans didn’t understand, he got everyone's attention with a whistle and demonstrated. The hoop landed on the stick on the other side of the hall and one of the elves who was standing to the side handed the thrower a token. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ‘Captain’ of Eldamir’s team pointed to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me first?” Eldamir gave a sort of grimace. He took a hoop and took aim. He tossed it. The hoop bounced off the post and hit the ground, rolling then falling. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ‘Captain’ handed him another hoop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, again? Alright.” He licked his lips and took aim. This time it hooked, spun and for a moment seemed like it might fly off but slowed, sliding down. “I got it!” He put both arms up and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elves cheered and stamped their feet on the floor as Eldamir was handed a token. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” He was grinning broadly. Danica appeared to kiss him. “How about that?” He laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the game went on it got more competitive but the elves never booed or discouraged the thrower when they missed. Each miss got another throw, for which there seemed no penalty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the humans who played seemed to get very into it and cheered on their teammates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel stood at one point and wandered the room to take in the game from another angle. It was also to get a look at all the humans who had come. She wanted to make note of them so she could always tell if someone happened to be missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica approached but was stopped by a guard. She bowed her head. “I- I wanted to say hello, for real instead of-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greetings to you. I hope you find your accommodations suitable. I am sorry we do not have separate places for you and some of the female staff though I note there are very few.” Tauriel remained behind the guard but did move to keep eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Each member of the team was picked for their skill in their area, regardless of their gender.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Despite the request for female medical staff, you came armed with male guards.” Tauriel gave a tight smile. “It is alright. We did not truly expect you to come unarmed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A couple of the guards are female. Unfortunately, Eldamir and I are not in charge of this team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I have seen. I suppose that is the way of your world. I hope we can find a way to work together.” Tauriel gave a slight nod of her head. “I am glad they are enjoying the game.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is one of the ways our soldiers get to know the locals. Men are just big children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel chuckled. “I suppose that is no different in any race.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cheer went up and filled the room as another hoop landed on its post. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we let them play while the women get the work done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In this case, I am just observing. No work to be done but I have seen it in how your mind works. You keep things organized. I imagine your home relies on you. Your children and of course, husband. It is not so for me. The king is a leader in all ways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica pointed to Tauriel’s growing baby bulge. “That is work enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is what my body is made to do. More so than some others because of what I am. This…” She rubbed the round, firm abdomen. “Is comfortable and natural to me. I have had many in my life. Life makes me happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I lived longer, I might have more, but I’m getting near the end of my child bearing years. Eldamir wants another, hoping it would be a son. I don’t think it is a good idea. Oh, he’s a good father, but if it was another girl he would be so disappointed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A son is important to them. It is difficult since we have no control on who the children will be.” She smiled. “If I can no longer have children that will likely be the end of my life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have plans for when my children are grown up,” Danica replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked at the elves. “All but one- well, two of them have grown and some will have families of their own. I have lost some as well. I have no plans, my life is in the hands of the Vala.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about the Vala.” Danica wondered about ‘two of them’. She thought that they only had one son who was still a child and more like a grown man to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Vala..” Tauriel looked thoughtful on how to explain it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas stepped up behind her and put his arms about her to rub her belly. “The Vala were made by Iluvatar, the creator of all things. They in turn made elves who were set the task of teaching humans and other lesser races so they would develop, because the mortals were losing the knowledge from one generation to the next. Eventually came the age of men and Elves withdrew. I do not know what is the equivalent in humans terms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel leaned back a little against Legolas. Her hands went over his on her abdomen. “The Vala’s will decides a great many things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that does not mean we should leave everything up to them,” Legolas countered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled. “No, we are not led blindly. We have a king who is wise and fair, who surrounds himself with others who are wise and thoughtful.” She squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And an heir who wants to kill all the humans, though he has become distracted a bit now he is married and has a child on the way. Ellessariel is being totally pampered.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled. “Yes, his wife and unborn child have softened him. He grew up in a time of humans and has seen some things that you are capable of. It has hardened him. I could say the same for myself in some ways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone over 5000 could probably say the same. Our contact with humans has not been pleasant,” Legolas added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica nodded. “Everyone has a past. It is good that you have not decided to hate us all because of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we do,” Legolas replied in all seriousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just do not let the hatred guide every action.” Tauriel added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica frowned. “If you hate us so then why? Why this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The testing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The testing, the offer to help, even the planting of the memories. I am sure you could have made us forget, sent us away and still remained hidden.” Danica crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you saw an injured animal, would you not stop to help it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would I or would humanity at large?” Danica scoffed. “Not everyone would, highness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The correct address is Sire. You are part of this world just as we are, as my wife reminded me long ago. We must know if our mere presence is a danger to humans, and so the testing. It is for your good, not ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, sire. So it is because of you, queen Tauriel that we were not simply sent away. And if you are a danger to us? What then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we will not allow any further humans on the island and we will not leave it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they...the military, the United Nations already know you are here. What will you do to stop them from coming? And if you are a risk, I do not know if we would be allowed to go home. We might be in a limbo of sorts…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must have known this before you came here,” Legolas replied. “But we have defences that protect us. We are far less vulnerable than you think. It is your people who are at risk from us. So we must gauge our every more each step of contact with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica nodded. “If we got the virus from you it is deadly so I thank you for taking such measures.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did not get this virus from us,” Legolas told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But- you don’t know that. That is why we are testing.” Danica frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are allowing the testing so that you know for certain and to know if there are any other diseases which we might pass to you, otherwise we would not allow you to have our blood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know though?” Danica seemed unsure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think this is the first time we have been accused of spreading a disease?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My love, you should be sitting down or walking,” Legolas told Tauriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have sat enough.” She slipped gracefully out of his arms and to his side. “Let us walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dani, last throw of the game. Come be my good luck,” Eldamir called to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas and Tauriel walked with her to the gathered audience. “If you miss this one you get no second chance,” Legolas told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t miss with Danica at my side,” Eldamir replied. He missed and the elves cheered the winning team who weren’t Eldamir’s team but it made Booker very happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor called to Booker that they were ready to demonstrate the test. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who will be tested?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your choice, Sire,” Booker replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr Tori has had this illness. So will it show up in this test?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is one of the tests that we will do,” the doctor replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then Eldamir will do the test,” Legolas told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “That is fine. I would have volunteered. I want you to see how it is done and make sure your questions are answered.” He turned to follow the doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel gripped Legolas’ hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you worried?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am worried that they will do the tests and accuse us. But Ernilion and Frigthoren have been watching them especially their abilities which the game showed well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know what it will look like? The test I mean. Is there a way to know if they lie and accuse us when it is not true?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is why I chose Eldamir. I will see what it is that they are looking for. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas watched them draw blood from Eldamir and then followed them to the where the microscope was set up. The doctor put just one drop on the slide and looked into the eye piece. “Dr Tori has the antibodies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some questions. Firstly, why take so much blood when you use only one drop?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we took one drop the antibodies might not be in that one drop. So we take more and mix it as your saw, so we get a better chance of getting a clearer picture,” the doctor replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor stepped back and let the king come near. “You put your eye here, just look inside and tell me what you see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting. I am seeing inside his blood?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are. His blood cells and the antibodies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do the antibodies look like?” Legolas asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor put the view of the microscope up on the laptop. But Legolas didn’t get to see because Torion’s face suddenly showed up on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Legolas demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Torion?” Tauriel exclaimed. “How?” She looked around. “Ernilion, find your brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the Vala! That’s what he meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys said to them mentally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel whipped around to look at Emrys. Her eyes were wild. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean? Speak plainly.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her heart was racing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He moaned about not being able to use the computer because he was in the middle of a project. He also asked me about the spells we use to shield the island. I thought he was just curious and was pleased that he was taking an interest in the protection of the island. But he also asked if that was the same spell Arda used to exclude everyone else from the Sailor’s Hut. He said that we didn’t have to worry about the humans because he had a way to fix everything using the internet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tauriel felt the blood drain from her face, her body to her feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How was he going to fix it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He did not say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is part Nymph and Valarindion. If he discovered that he can meld his mind to just about anything…” Legolas moaned in Sindarin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked at Legolas. “You cannot mean…” She rushed to the laptop. Being near the technology made her nauseous but she ignored it. “Torion.” Shaking hands gripped the edges of the laptop’s screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is alright, mother. I am fixing everything. I can see their whole world in here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Torion...you cannot…” Tears filled her eyes. “It will drain you...please, come out now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It only drained me last time I tried because I did it wrong. I do not feel it this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas asked the guards for two volunteers. It was blowing a storm outside and visibility was no more than a metre. “Tauriel, Emrys, stay here. I mean it, my love. Do not follow. Protect our child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded almost mechanically. She turned back to the screen. “Torion, my sweet...I need you to talk to me. Tell me what you see.” She was shaking now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans were wondering what was going on. None of them knew the elves language and the elves were not sharing the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see everything. I see the entire world.” He smiled. “I can see you. You needn’t worry, mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I worry. I worry about all my children, Torion. I love them with all of me. I always worry. Please, my darling...come back, come and see me.” Tears trickled down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was cold and dark for a moment and then everything was bright and clear and I wasn’t cold anymore. I understand their world, now. I can change things. I can fix it. We don’t have to worry about war. I am inside the internet. I am free from my body.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker approached Emrys. “What is going on? M’lord.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ernil Torion has put his mind inside your internet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel’s knees buckled. “No...no…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion caught her and someone put a chair behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storm grew fiercer. Tauriel put her hands over her face and stifled her tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bring him back. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked up at Emrys. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bring him back to us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do not know how.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love, the storm. We must reach him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Legolas told her mentally as he and two guards fought the storm to get to the Sailor’s Hut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel closed her eyes and focused her energy. The storm died instantly. Everything went almost deathly still. No wind, no snow...nothing but calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t possible,” Booker told Emrys. “You can’t put your mind into the internet. The internet isn’t a place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is possible, Mr Booker for one who is not human. One who has an affinity for the machine..” Her voice was cold, flat. It was like her emotions had been turned off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica appeared to one side of the queen with a glass of something for her. Eldamir was on her other side. He almost put a hand on her shoulder in support but then thought better of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion grabbed his wrist. “I advise against that,” he said and then released it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas made his way faster now that the storm had died down. But he knew that it was taking a toll on Tauriel. They got to the Sailor’s Hut and opened the door. Torion was on the floor. Legolas didn’t need to get closer to know that his sone was dead. His spirit had left him. He screamed and all of Tol Galen heard within their minds, even the humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded. “What can we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel looked up and then fainted. She fell to the side and Eldamir reacted, half catching her. He looked terrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storm kicked up again without Tauriel to keep it at bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion took Tauriel from Edamir and laid her on one of the mattresses that they had provided for the humans. Emrys took her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother, draw energy from me. We must think of our unborn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother?” Torion called from the monitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigthoren took the seat before the laptop. “Brother, I am here. Your mother used a bit too much energy on controlling the storm. She needs to rest. Torion, can you leave the internet? Can you return to your body?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Frig. There is too much work to be done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not have to sacrifice yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I do. I am the only one who can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir stood and moved to stand next to Frigthoren. “Is he...really in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” both Frig and Torion said at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Torion. But your parents will not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell them I am not dead. I have just left my body behind. I feel like this is why I was born. It is my destiny. It is my chosen work. I have not left them. Even mother will be able to use the computer if I am there with her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigthoren nodded. “You have left them and did not warn them. Your destiny…” He nodded and tried to figure out how he was going to try and make this more palatable to the king and queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will lose the Life of the Eldar,” Ernilion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. It is one life or thousands. I give mine willingly to save the thousands of children who would have died if we had gone to war. They cannot harm me. They will think to send a computer virus to kill me, but it will not work, because I can see everything they do with their computers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir was wide eyed. “Is that-how...how is he in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica moved to the doctor. “You should go and see if you can help her…” She pointed to where Tauriel laid on the mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor nodded and headed over to the Queen, but he didn’t know what he could do for her. He knew nothing about their biology and was really a researcher so his bedside manner was rusty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Torion is part Nymph. He has the ability to meld with things, control them. Usually living things. But he is also part Valarindi, a grandchild of the Vala, so he has the power,” Ernilion said. “I would be very cautious. If the King blames you for this because you provided the computer and the equipment...harming a child is punishable by death.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had no idea.” Eldamir paled. “I had no idea that he would do- that…” He looked to where Tauriel laid on the mattress still not conscious. “Will she be alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she will protect the child she carries and her devotion to her husband will keep her from fading,” Ernilion said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Dr Tori,” Booker said. “I will represent you at trial if it comes to that. The King asked for that equipment and you had no way to know what the prince was up to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t funny Booker.” Eldamir hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t,” Ernilion added. “Because there will be no trial. The King will simply behead you. But he will send you to your ancestors quickly. We do not believe in torture.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t done anything! I had no idea.” Eldamir ran a hand over his face. “What do you mean fading? I- I can’t…” He moved to sit in a chair. Danica was at his side, hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. He is in there but he is safe and alive in a way…” Danica noted. “He did this on his own. No one even mentioned this idea. We didn’t even consider this concept…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one knew. Torion is right, he was born for this. It is his destiny,” Ernilion replied. “Just hope that Arda does not act with his heart instead of his mind. But can we blame him for acting so when he has lost a son?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wouldn’t blame him.” A very shaken up Eldamir said. “Especially when his wife lays there pregnant and unconscious…” He reached out to hug Danica, his face on her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another half an hour before Legolas and the guards were back. He carried Torion and walked straight over to Eldamir. “Bring him back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked at the king. “I cannot. I do not know how he even did what he has done…” He pointed to the screen where Torion’s face could still be seen. “That shouldn’t be possible. I don’t understand it. I would if I could King Legolas. I would give you back your son if I had even an inkling of how that could be done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas looked at Frigthoren. “I am too close to this. I charge you with the investigation,” he told Frig in Silvan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda?” Ernilion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of the blood family can see this clearly, Ernilion. I trust Frigthoren to investigate without prejudice,” Legolas replied. He took torion’s body over to lay beside Tauriel and laid down on the other side of her. Putting his arms around her, their entire bodies began to glow a pale blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you assist me, Ernilion?” Frigthoren asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans were all staring at the glowing bodies laying in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we...do you know what this is?” Booker looked at the doctor. “Record it or something…don’t just stand there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion nodded to Frigthoren but then turned to face Booker. “You will leave them alone. They are not for you to study as they grieve.” He stared Booker down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything going on here has been recorded since about ten minutes after we arrived,” Dr Rhodes told Booker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion growled. “You were not given leave to do so. You will hand it over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is in the computer,” Torion said in Silvan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s standard procedure,” the doctor said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not what you were to do.” He looked at the laptop. Ernilion switched to Silvan. “Can you make it disappear, Torion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were not told we couldn’t,” the doctor replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can restrict their access to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it. We do not want them making some spectacle of our parents grief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Torion said. “I didn’t mean to hurt them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will explain to your father. Just let them get over the shock first,” Frigthoren told Torion. “Ernilion, perhaps you could talk to Torion for a while. He should not be made to regret such a brave sacrifice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. He made the choice a warrior might have to make.” Ernilion went to the laptop. “You did not hurt them, they are just in shock and will miss hugging you.” He was speaking in Silvan so the humans did not understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir went to Frigthoren. “May I suggest we either take the humans somewhere else or somehow give them privacy? I hate that they are being observed. They deserve more respect than this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you said. I do not not speak English,” Frigthoren replied in Silvan. The only word Eldamir understood was English. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker started giving orders to the soldiers and within a couple of minutes a blanket barrier was erected around the king, queen and the body of Torion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Booker.” Eldamir sighed. He then took a chair and sat outside the barrier. He was acting as guard and protector.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Torion, I hate to interrupt but I need Ernilion to translate for me. We will interview the humans about the internet and their knowledge of it. Perhaps there is a way to return you to your body and still keep your connection to the internet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have already grown beyond the capacity of my brain,” Torion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, we must investigate to ensure your parents understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frigthoren, we already know that Torion did this on his own. What do we need to prove to Arda? Let us gather that evidence. And perhaps you need a statement from Torion as to why…and how…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to interview the humans to prove to him that the humans don’t know how to return his mind to his body and that they didn’t know it was possible. Sometimes it is not the result but covering all possibilities that is important. They must be certain that they did everything possible to ‘save’ Torion. Only then can they begin to accept that Torion is now part of the internet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just part of it,” Torion told them. “I am the internet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion looked at his brother’s face on the screen. “You have changed things you know. I do not think there was ever a prophecy to prepare us for this.” He smiled a little. He waved over a guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch him, talk to him as necessary. Do not let the humans near it.” The elf nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion turned to Frigthoren. “Let us go and speak with them. Who first?” His eyes fell on Eldamir. “I think we should wait for him. He has the look of a man who will not be taken from his task.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is Emrys crying?” Torion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell him that I cry because I can no longer talk to him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The guard did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can use the keyboard,” Torion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot spell. I do not know language,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emrys replied. Emrys spun to face a human who was taking notes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you hover there? What do you write?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m a linguist. It’s my job to learn some of the words of your language so we can communicate better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go away before I turn you into a toad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion snarled and walked towards the man. “Leave us be! All humans to this side of the building. As my father grieves and comforts my mother I am Prince regent. You will do as you are asked or you will see force.” His jaw flexed as he waited for them to move. “Frigthoren and I will join you to question you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica moved. She looked at Booker. “Get them to do what he says.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker moved all the humans to where Ernilion indicated. Ernilion said something to the guards and they moved in to take the humans’ weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion looked at Frigthoren. “The guards will keep them here and we can take them one at a time away to interview.” He looked over their uniforms carefully and then picked the lowest ranking soldier to interview first. He was led to the other end of the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigthoren took a chair at a table in a corner and sat. Another was brought and put in front of him. He prepared some parchment and ink to take notes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion gestured to the chair and the soldier sat. The questions were simple yes/no answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know what Prince Torion was doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to put his mind back in his body?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you encourage him to experiment with the internet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know who you are talking about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the interviews went on a similar line until they got to Dr Rhodes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion waited as Frigthoren asked the first question. He looked at Dr. Rhodes. “Did you have any idea what Prince Torion was going to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I have never met Prince Torion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigthoren spoke again. Ernilion nodded. “Did you know that someone could put their mind into the internet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT isn’t my field of study but I have never heard of such a thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elves looked at each other and once again, Frigthoren spoke. Ernilion nodded. “What exactly is your field of study?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Parapsychology.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Ernilion asked without allowing Frigthoren a chance to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thing beyond the normal scope of the human mind. For example telepathy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elves looked at each other. “What do you mean outside the scope of the human mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Telepathy is not normal in humans. Some people have have such a gift but nowhere near as strong as elves seem to. Emrys’ abilities in telepathy are totally unknown in a human. Why do your parents glow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are asking the questions.” Ernilion crossed his arms. “So if that is your study you never thought about someone putting their consciousness, their mind into something else?” He was staring at Rhodes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is beyond parapsychology and more into the realms of delusion. I do not for one second think that Prince Torion’s mind is in the internet. He just has...had exceptional skill in programming and what you see as his mind being captured in the internet is just a program which he uploaded to make it appear that he succeeded in uploading his mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think...a boy who only touched technology for the first time a very short time ago created something to make it appear he was in the internet. And his lifeless body? A figment of our imagination? If what you say is true then how would one shut the program off? Make him return to his parents and family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shutting the program down would not return his spirit to his body. I am truly sorry but your brother is dead.” Rhodes didn’t say that he thought that Torion would have had to have help to create such a program because that would not go well for the humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you encourage Prince Torion to experiment with the internet? To make this so-called program?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I never met nor spoke to Prince Torion. I did not know he existed until a few minutes ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion looked at Frigthoren. “Anything else you wish to ask him?” He spoke in Silvan but his tone made it clear that he did not like Rhodes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emrys? Is he telling the truth? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, but he failed to tell you that he thinks that one of the humans must have aided Torion to create this program. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion glared at Rhodes. “What human helped him? Why do you think a human helped?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodes sighed. “I didn’t say a human helped him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought it. You think he had help, that a human had to have helped Prince Torion to create the program you think this is. So, who could have helped him?” Ernilion crossed his arms and straightened to his full height.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask him if he thinks this human murdered Torion?” Frigthoren told Ernilion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think a human murdered Prince Torion?” He lowered his arms. The idea that one of them killed Torion made Ernilion’s blood boil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot answer that. I think that you should speak to Agent Washington.” Rhodes stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion gestured to a guard. “Take him over there and keep him away from the others.” He then turned to another guard. “I want Booker Washington. Him.” He pointed to Booker. Two guards went to get Booker. They pointed to the man and gestured for him to come with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a bad feeling that we should not have let them take our weapons,” Booker said to Eldamir. He followed the guards reluctantly. “I prefer to stand,” he told Ernilion when the prince indicated the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know what Prince Torion was going to do?” He got right to the point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, never met the kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just called Torion a baby goat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emrys informed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But did you or someone on your team have knowledge of the ability to put one’s mind in the internet?” Ernilion frowned at Emrys for a moment but nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not possible. There might have been a great deal of advancements in IT, but we are in the wrong millennia for that advancement. You’re immortal. Ask someone in a thousand years time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about a program to make it seem like he is in the internet? Is that something you or someone on your team is capable of doing?” Ernilion stared at him, tone and gaze cold and hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not on this team. Dr Redding would have been able to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You brought no one experienced in this field?” He cocked his head and then looked at Emrys. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he telling the truth?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. He didn’t expect anything to go wrong with their equipment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does Dr Rhodes think you and your people are involved in this?” Ernilion did not like this game the humans seemed to be playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker shrugged. “Maybe the kid was just talented.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep calling the prince a baby goat?” Ernilion was close to snapping at the man but did his best to remember how his father might handle such a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigthoren reminded Ernilion to keep translating for him so he could record what was being said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a saying where I come from. He wasn’t an adult. Look, it’s possible that Dr Redding helped your prince with the program, but as for why the prince is dead, I have no idea. All of us have been here, guarded by your people the whole time we have been on the island. So we couldn’t have killed the prince. It might help us work out what happened if we knew how he died. If he was out in that storm, he might have just frozen to death,” Booker said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion translated for Frigthoren and then shook his head. “He was not outside. He was in a secluded shelter where the king had locked the equipment away. Did you know such a thing was at all possible? This moving of a mind into the internet? I ask you one last time and warn you not to lie. If you know anything about this, even a small piece of information I will have it from you.” He stared at Booker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to know if he is hiding anything at all Emrys. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I am telling you one last time. It’s bullshit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion looked at Emrys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks that the idea of putting one’s mind into the internet is ridiculous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then why did Rhodes suggest he had something to do with it? What is Rhodes hiding? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ernilion looked ready to attack Rhodes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s afraid and he doesn’t trust Agent Washington. He thinks someone must have helped Torion and even had him killed but he doesn’t know who or why. We must have the healers examine Torion’s body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion nodded. He gestured to the guard. “Keep them apart. I will have more questions later.” He crossed to the curtained off area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked up. “Do you want to talk to me now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion shook his head. “No, I need to have the prince examined by our healers.” It was clear the idea of it all pained him but he pushed the fabric aside and moved to Torion’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you disturb us? Your mother is not yet strong enough to move,” Legolas asked. He looked at Ernilion’s eyes. “Oh...I see. You have determined that Torion cannot be returned to us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, Arda.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take him to the Halls of Healing via the underground passage. Ernilion, is it really Torion in the laptop? Or this a human trick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are trying to determine that but the humans say it is not possible and to do it otherwise he would have needed help. None here are capable in the ways of computers. Only Dr Redding was.” Ernilion moved to scoop up his brother’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel’s body tensed as if she sensed he was being taken from her. She did not wake though. Legolas wrapped her in his arms and they started to glow again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr Redding is dead. But he could have been working in connection with others. Do not overtax Emrys. We must think of his child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Arda.” He walked away a few steps and then turned. “Will she be alright?” It was the first time since he was a child that there was so much emotion in Ernilion’s eyes as he looked at his mother laying there unconscious. She was not a weak woman so to see her so fragile cut him swiftly and to the core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will be, and the babe she carries. Try not to hate the humans too much. They are horrid creatures as a group but there are individuals who are good,” Legolas told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If so, I have never met one,” Ernilion replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked away and the elves bowed their heads out of respect. Ernilion carried the body out of the building and did not return for some time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arda, I do not believe that it is Torion. I think the humans are right. Their technology has been made so that it appears to be him, but I have noticed several mistakes. We worked together on the equipment, but I was never able to use the keyboard. Torion knew this, but whoever or whatever this is communicating with us did not know. Also, he is mixing Sindar, Silvan and human concepts together. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Emrys told Legolas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I must think on this. I will wait for the report from the healers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Legolas replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Servants brought large kettles and set them over the fire, then placed bowls of fruit on the table along with teapots, cups, and jars of honey. The fruits were strange to the humans. The strawberries were white, the plums and apricots were as big as apples, the bananas were purple and full of seeds. A jug of goat's milk was placed beside each teapot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the water boiled the teapots were filled. Frigthoren motioned to the humans to come to the table, all except for Booker, Eldamir and Rhodes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least they are feeding us," one of the medtechs said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica took one of the small bowls made from woven leaves and put some fruit in it then made tea. The guard stopped her from approaching Eldamir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigthoren took the bowl and cup  to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This tea isn't bad, just wish it wasn't the colour of raspberry Kool Aid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure about the bananas, but the plums are delicious," another commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How'd they get fresh fruit like this in winter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evening went on. The elves watching the humans carefully.  Tauriel opened her eyes but only rolled towards Legolas as if to hide from the reality of everything in his arms. The fires were stoked keeping the room warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker tried to stand up from the chair he had been provided with, still separated from the rest. “Don’t suppose you have ever heard of numb bum?” he asked. When the guard pushed him back into the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion entered. His face said enough to tell the others he was not in the mood to talk. He went to Emrys. “Come with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he went to Frigthoren. “You as well.” For a moment he seemed to be steeling himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arda, we should take mother to lie down elsewhere. I need to speak with you and she should rest.” Ernilion crouched by where his parents lay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love. I need you to wake up. I need you to be the warrior again. Can you do that for me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Legolas asked Tauriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes opened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I can do that for you.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her thoughts were almost, flat in a way as if she had pushed her emotions too far away. It was clear what she had done with them by how intense the storm had gotten. Tauriel moved away from him and stood. She did not smooth her dress or fix her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion was standing. The look on his mother’s face, the way her eyes seemed different somehow, less bright, pained him. “Arda, I wish to speak with you alone. I think it best if mother goes to be with the others for the time being.” He was honestly scared to tell her what he had learned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After all this time, you still do not know your mother. She is a lot stronger than you think and we will have no secrets between us. Speak, my son. Your words cannot be worse than what we fear.” Legolas stood close to Tauriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear that Ernilion did not want to be the one to deliver the news. He bowed his head a moment, unable to meet his mother’s gaze. “The healers have inspected Torion and have found that his neck was broken. I am sorry but he was murdered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rumble of thunder shook the whole building. The snow battered the doors and windows. Tauriel remained very still and unreadable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas was unreadable. He looked to Frigthoren. “Your conclusion on the humans involvement? And whether or not it is my son’s spirit within this human machine?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eldamir, Danica and Booker know nothing. Rhodes as well but he has theories, mostly born of his fear of us. As to Torion’s spirit...I cannot say yet but at this moment, I do not feel it is him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emrys shook his head. He did not believe it was his brother’s spirit in the machine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If it is him, it will not harm him to remove the program from the computer. I think it will just free him from the machine so he can join our ancestors. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you carry a laptop?" Legolas asked Ernilion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I found it in his room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is that possible?” Tauriel’s tone was flat. It was as it was when she was captain and investigating various occurrences. No bias, no emotion. “Where did it come from and how did the Prince get it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They sent us ten of them. I did not think to check if any were missing," Legolas told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knew where they were kept?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He could have taken it before everything was taken to the Sailor's Hut."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His body was found in the hut?” Tauriel inquired. “Did you look for footprints in the area?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There were none, but if you came off a boat there would be none," Legolas told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They would have needed him isolated, and perhaps needed to get access to one of the laptops to install the program. I know nothing of this technology, so I am guessing," Frigthoren said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would they have gone about getting him down there and alone? Why was he not guarded?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There was no reason for him to be. I did not think he would go out in the storm," Legolas told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And a message on this," Ernilion indicated the laptop, "would have gotten him to go to the hut."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You kept saying he was slow, but I did not realise he was so vulnerable," Legolas said. "Bolt the doors and make sure the shutters on the outside of the windows are secure. The humans are not to leave the Meeting Place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion and Frigthoren glanced at each other then looked at Legolas. “I do not think anyone will be leaving given the storm that is going on.” Ernilion glanced at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The building was being battered mercilessly by the snow storm. It was unlike any other they had had here on the island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make sure they don't. They are no longer guests. They are now hostages."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion nodded. Frigthoren stepped away and began to order the guards to every possible exit point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir stood, Danica standing as well. She kept looking up as if she expected the roof to blow away at any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on? Is there some danger?” Eldamir asked, looking at the king, queen and the prince. “Please, can you tell us what is happening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas ignored him and going to one of the guards, he took a sword. Booker found his throat at the pointy end. "You will call your ship. Tell them that they are to deliver my son's murderer or none of you will be leaving this island alive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker put his hands up. “Whoah, wait a minute. Murderer? We didn’t murder anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir looked shocked but said nothing. Danica paled and sat back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone on your ship did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the-but how?” Eldamir was in shock, stumbling over his words. “Just hang on. Someone murdered Prince Torion?” It was his turn to sit down, his hands running through his hair. “He was so nice, so excited by the technology and wanting to see everything. Who would do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir found a sword at his throat. "We do not speak the names of the newly dead," Ernilion snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So young, so vulnerable, so easily used by humans because he did not know your evil," Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir paled. “I did not know. I did not know...I am sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He does not know our ways. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tauriel was looking at Ernilion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica, teary eyed, stood. “I am so very sorry for the loss of your child.” She looked at the king and then the queen. “I can only imagine your pain. We-” She gestured to herself and Eldamir. “Had nothing to do with this. We would never allow or condone such a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is always the innocent who suffer in war," Legolas replied. "Before this is over, you might be more than imagining." He turned back to Booker. "Get on you feet and call your ship. For every day that I must wait, there will be one less human on this island."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker sort of nodded. “But- they can’t come ashore...this storm..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will sink the ship outright if he keeps up his sniveling. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thunder rumbled. It was rare in snow storms but when it happened it was loud and deep, lower in the atmosphere than normal thunder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They managed to come ashore in the storm to kill my son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Booker shook his head. “Are-are you sure? Why would they do that? We weren’t told that that was going to happen..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me sink it. Let me send it to the bottom of the ocean. Let them drown. Take the rest out in the snow and let them freeze to death. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her thoughts were hard, angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to see him suffer, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Legolas told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because the telepathy would know if we lied to them," Rhodes said. "We were the distraction. We're disposable. The storm worked in the favour of whoever is behind this and they have to be fairly high up to pull this off. If accused they can say that the elves are lying because no one could land in that storm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Navy Seals could," Booker replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough! You will call the ship now." With a signal from Legolas, two guards dragged Booker to the laptop. "Get my son's face off the screen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Arda, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You claim to be in control of the internet, you can come back online when you want," Legolas said, hoping he was using the right words for this technology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Washington called the ship and gave them the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can we send the murderer when we don't know who it is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you better find out!" Booker screamed at the Captain, angrily.  He closed the connection and looked over at Eldamir. "Don't just sit there. You're supposed to be the first contact specialist."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are in charge. You told me under no circumstances would I be in charge." Eldamir just sat there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the humans were herded together near the fire as Legolas went to their storage crates. "You, come here." He pointed at a young medic. "You will explain these things to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he went through the crates, ignoring the warnings of the doctor, Legolas gave instructions to the guards to move each crate. Some went into what seemed to be a storage room that was on the opposite side of the hall to where the elves had entered and left. Others were moved to the small room that led to an exit. Most of them noticed that the crates containing their food were left in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suggest you move the mattresses closer to the fireplace. It is going to be extra cold tonight," Legolas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will be interesting to see if they ration their food when we stop feeding them," Legolas commented in Silvan to Ernilion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When will we stop feeding them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now," his father replied and signalled for the table to be cleared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One basket was left and one of the servants carried it around the room to the guards who took one piece of lembas each. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep the guards alert and let me know if there is any message from the ship," Legolas told Ernilion. "I am taking your mother home to rest. She will feel better after a bath in the hot spring and being surrounded by the jasmine as she sleeps. And have the guard search them. They have too many pockets not to have something hidden. Take everything from them that is not their clothing or bedding. Let them have these things." He handed him a small packet that read emergency thermal blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They expect these things to keep them warm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care if they wrap themselves in them or shove them…" he stopped as he looked at Tauriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understood, Arda."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will do fine, Ernilion. Put into practice all you have learnt as Captain of the guard. Try not to kill any of them just yet." The last he said in English so the humans would understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas handed Eldamir  and Danica a large notepad and pen each. "You want to study us? Tomorrow you will get your chance. You will be my shadow and Danica will be Tauriel's shadow. It might keep you alive a bit longer than the others, provided you don't annoy me too much. And the trick is to not get so close to the fire that you are breathing hot air, but not so far that the cold air makes you cough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danica huddled closer to Eldamir. She was frightened. He put an arm about her as they watched Legolas leave. “Fucking militray..plots and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh…” Danica buried her face in his chest and tried not to think about their daughters and what would happen to them if they never left this island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas and Tauriel left and headed for the palace where their rooms were overrun by plants. Even their bed was made of vines, though in a conventional shape, curtained and canopied by jasmine. Their bedroom was open to a private garden, the back wall being the side of the cavern and the side walls being trees and bushes that not even an elf could get through. It was in one of these walls of green that their foxes had made their den. A stream from the hot spring cut across the garden, flowing into a natural pool big enough for them to swim in, before the overflow formed a waterfall flowing through an opening in the wall of another room of the palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come back to me, my queen, my love, my heart. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Legolas touched her mind as he disrobed her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let the water wash away our grief so we may celebrate our son's life and wish him well on his journey to the arms of our parents. Then we will wipe the the evil of humans from our world. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel turned to him and pressed herself against him, burying her face in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your anguish hurt me, deeply. I feel like a wound has opened on my soul and I cannot close it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in the water. I will join you in a moment.” He kissed her forehead and the stepped back to undress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel stepped into the water and let it take her under. She opened her mouth and screamed into the liquid. She surfaced pushing her hair from her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once naked, Legolas followed her into the pool and he too went right under. “I can’t help but think that this is my fault. I should not have allowed their machines on the island. I should not have allowed them on the island. We now suffer the consequences of my hesitancy to keep the the first group on the island or kill them outright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel wrapped herself around him, holding him tightly. “They have taken so much from us. I do not trust any of them. It is taking all of my willpower not to sink that ship, not to send them into the storm and let them all die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. “Do it.” He pulled her close. “It might be the only way that we can be sure that the person responsible dies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted them to suffer.” Her voice was soft. “I want them to know our power and that scares me but I hurt so much…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I feel the darkness in me wanting to get out. For five thousand years we did not have to deal with humans but for the sailor. We were lulled by him into trusting the humans again. I sought to make peace with them. But this has shown me that we cannot. They have struck at our heart and tried to trick us and control us. I cannot let our race die because of them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am afraid of what they will do if more come here. I saw- Danica told me what they would do to you, to me….to study what we are. I am afraid that the fear will cause me to do something I should not but I cannot forget all the things they have done to us.” She closed her eyes. “I can still smell his breath. I can still see them hurting you. I still remember the way they beat me..” She whispered to him. “And more...so much more. The hatred. The fear. And now this. They take, it is all they know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we must strike quickly and rid them of the ability to attack us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and stared into his. “We must do what is necessary to protect our own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not lose another child.” Legolas glowed a soft blue as he drew energy from the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigthoren took one of the thicker blankets from the pile and handed it to two women who were sitting together on one of the mattresses close to the fire. They were not in uniform so he assumed that they were not soldiers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” There was fear in their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir hugged Danica, letting her try and rest against him. He was staring at Booker and the other soldiers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know.” Booker was aware of eyes on him. “I swear. You heard Rhodes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better hope they send the person who did it or it won’t matter.” Eldamir growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernilion opened one of the packets of MREs and tipped it’s content onto the table. “Eldamir, explain these things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to eat food.” He stood, moving Danica to allow himself space to do so. He put up his hands to show he was not trying anything. “Military sends it with soldiers. Lasts a long time without refrigeration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is refrigeration?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep food cold to stop it from going bad. Stop bacteria from growing that could make people sick if they ate it. Like...meat that is spoiled and how that can kill you. We keep our food in things that keep it cold. Means we can shop for weeks at a time and have food at our fingertips when we want them. Those-” He pointed to the packets. “Mean soldiers going on missions don’t have to have their positions compromised when food is delivered.” He frowned. “Basically, food always on you and no worries about it going bad and making you sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If food starts to rot, we do not eat it. Elves can go for…” Ernilion stopped when he realised he was about to their enemy information about them that could be used against them. “How often do humans have to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three times a day. Sometimes more but that is because we can. There are places in the world with very little food and they eat once a day. Some once every couple of days. There are places where food is abundant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are no knives in any of these packets?” Ernilion asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you shouldn’t really need utensils...It is really meant for war zones. When they can’t sit around and eat at a table but they need nutrition.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This says it is a day’s worth of food. How much did you bring?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I didn’t order them or plan for that. It was out of my hands.” He looked at Booker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are allowed access to this food, by the King’s decree, but when it runs out… Well, you probably don’t need to worry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eldamir nodded slowly. “Is there anything, anything we can do? We had no idea. Danica and I have daughters waiting for us to come home. We are on your side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your leaders have sealed your fate,” Ernilion told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t- we aren’t military. We had nothing to do with-” He sighed. He knew it was useless to argue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel was standing, naked on the edge of the hot spring. She looked out the opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am thinking that I can feel it. The land knows. It knows what we are going to do. I keep trying to ensure I am doing this for the right reasons but I see no other way. I will sink it. They must die to send a message.” She turned to face him. “Not now. Now I need you and your arms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, give them time to find and send us the murderer first. If they do we can find out who is behind this. That would be an advantage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded slowly and reached for his hand. “Come, I need to lay with you.” She led him to their bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 is called Northern Adventures.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>